The Tarachian Days Book 1: The Slaves of Zachavi
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: The Tarachian Days Book 1: Princess Ranaya befriends an elf in hiding and soon the two fall for each other. The only problem,she is engaged to a king whose only goal is to enslave & exile all the elves of the Tarachi Forest & surrounding kingdoms.
1. Prologue

This has been reposted but the only difference is I added Ranaya's and Karik's appearances.

Review!

'The Princess of Lakishea'

Prologue:

A girl in a red cloak ran swiftly, and through the castle gates in the rain into the royal stables. Somewhere she could actually get some quiet time and not have to think about royal business.

The girl was plain but pretty with her green eyes and reddish brown hair. Her only turn off was her skin which was the color of beige. She was one to be out in the sun a lot. Her name was Ranaya Yarkish, Princess of Lakishea.

She had had enough of obtuse conversations concerning politics, wars, and marriages with her parents and others of high class. Why couldn't she be normal like all the other young ladies of her age? The peasant girls didn't have to go through all the stuff she did! They didn't have to wear awful corsets, they could wear comfortable clothes and not worry about appearances. They could go out in the sun and not have to worry about getting freckles or tanning of the skin. It didn't matter to them. They had house chores instead of political talks.

The stable was the only place where she could escape royal duties where she could get a moment of peace and think upon things.

She was friends with all the stable-hands and sometimes helped with their chores even though they insisted she not get here hands dirty. She would only laugh at them. When she wasn't in the castle she was very un-ladylike. Sometimes she would even wear boy's clothes. She was a fan of riding straddle on a horse instead sidesaddle.

When she reached the stable there was no one in sight. How strange, she thought to herself as she settled onto a hay bale, preparing to stay awhile.

Unfortunately a few minutes later the butler came into the stables to fetch her, saying, "Your Father wants you to meet him in the throne room," he told her, waiting for her to follow him. Oh she could never escape!

Ranaya grudgedly got up, walking back into the castle with an un-ladylike frown. She frowned even more when she entered the throne room where her Father and another high class looking man stood.

"Ranaya, this is King Karik of Zachavi," Darius her father bowed. Such formality from a parent. She hated it!

Zachavians were racists! They were trying to eliminate all the elves in the area. They were filthy murderers! Elves weren't much different than anybody else. They looked exactly the same as humans except for their pointed ears and well they were always extremely good looking, and they had a little bit of a different culture. The Zachavians thought they used their good looks to lure humans into traps in the forest. But the Lakisheans didn't believe the nonsense. They knew the truth of the matter.

The truth was the matter was all the people that went missing didn't have anything to do with the elves. The Tarachi Forest is a dangerous forest. Many people can get lost easily. It has nothing to do with the Elves or their traps. The traps were for catching animals not humans.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Ranaya curtsied stiffly. What was this man doing here? What was his purpose?

He wasn't a very bad looking man. He had black hair which was pulled back with a black ribbon and brown piercing eyes. Around in his early 30's. But there was something about him that had a sinister look. He didn't look like someone you would want to make angry.

"I'm here for important business with your father," Karik bowed to her.

"What kind?" Ranaya quirked an eyebrow. Why was she here if this business didn't involve her?

Darius cleared his throat, "Well, it will involve you later. I just thought you would like to meet Karik since he will be staying with us a while."

Ranaya sighed. She was 18 now and of marrying age. Her father was probably trying to engage to this King of Zachavi. Well he needn't bother because she wasn't going to marry anyone. Especially to the King of the Zachavians. He certainly would be one behind all the racism.

"I see," Ranaya fixed Karik a glare with her green eyes and left the room quickly going right back into the stables again.

Darius wasn't going to be able to persuade his daughter into marrying this King. He had another thing coming if he thought he could just marry her off.

"Of all the nerve!" Ranaya exclaimed irately, kicking a hay bale across the stable hall.

"Your Highness!" Harry, the stable manager who looked much like a hawk with his pointed nose but otherwise wasn't that bad looking scolded, "That is no way a lady of your class should act," he picked the hay bale Ranaya had just kicked and sat it back to its proper position. Which is utterly ridiculous since it's just hay in a stable where hay is everywhere. King Darius just likes everything just so!

"Harry? Do you realize what my father is doing right now?" she frowned then, looking down at the dirt floor. She didn't like being called Your Highness in the stables but no matter how much she told Harry or the others. They still called her that so it did no could to threaten.

"No, Your Highness. What has happened?" Harry asked, concern sketching his face for his Princess. Her sudden mood change wasn't like her at all.

"My Father or should I say Darius Yarkish, is handing me over to some King of Zachavi. It turns out it has been arranged ever since I was born. My life isn't really my own!" Ranaya scowled, getting up and starting to pace, "A Zachavian! Filthy racists they all are!" Even if that hadn't been said, she just knew it wasn't far from the truth.

Harry didn't know how to reply. With her being so angry he didn't want to say the wrong thing. Then he remembered the new stable hand he had hired. Maybe he could cheer her up and change the subject at the same time.

Ranaya finally stopped pacing and looked ready to cry.

"I hired a new stable hand today. A handsome lad he is and not much older than yourself," Harry winked at Ranaya who was wiping her face, feeling humiliated.

Ranaya sighed, "Too bad I can't marry a stable-hand. It would be much better than a racist King!"

The stable door opened and footsteps sounded behind them. Ranaya turned to see a boy not much older than herself walk up. He was strikingly handsome with long blonde hair that was about shoulder length, covering his ears. He had sky blue eyes that looked glassy and was very lean and tall.

Ranaya had to blink as she looked back at Harry with a questioning glance of who this boy was.

"Your Highness, meet Lando, our new stable-hand," Harry announced, looking a little embarrassed for not already introducing the boy.

Handsome was an understatement! This boy was not that ordinary, Ranaya had thought.

"Nice to meet you, Lando," Ranaya curtsied, unsteadily. She was at times not very graceful for the Princess she was.

"My pleasure, Your Highness," Lando bowed with a smile. How graceful he was compared to Ranaya!

Ranaya had to fight an urge to roll her eyes, "Please, call me Ranaya," she told him, trying not to sound bossy.

"Yes, Your—Ranaya," Lando caught himself. He never called a royal by their Christian name. it just wasn't proper, but if she insisted well he better obey.

"So Lando, where do you origin from?" Ranaya decided to give him a little survey. She loved learning things about all the stable-hands.

Lando cleared his throat, "I prefer not to talk of my past," his cheery tone changed to dark and troubled. He looked down at his boots.

Ranaya decided she shouldn't ask him any more questions. She respected people's privacy as much as her own.

"Well, Lando, I think it's time to get to your training," Harry cut in, cocking his head toward the supply room.

"Yes Sir," Lando said respectfully.

"And you, Missie, need to go back to your world and tend to business," Harry shooed Ranaya playfully.

Ranaya sighed but decided she probably was needed in the Throne Room with her parents. She needed to talk to Darius about the whole Karik ordeal and try to talk him out of it….if it was possible.

Harry and Lando walked off into the supply room leaving Ranaya alone.

"Might as well," Ranaya stalked off into the castle ready to give her father a good talk.


	2. Chapter 1

Just in case you all are wondering how you pronounce Ranaya it's Ra-neigh-ya.

Review review! I'm reposting the prologue because I added how Ranaya looks.

* * *

Chapter 1:

As soon as Ranaya went into the hall where the Throne Room was located and could already tell her father and Karik were talking about her.

"Just what I expected. Well I'm going to tell them just what they didn't expect!" Ranaya put on a smug look as she opened the heavy wooden doors, going in.

Darius and Karik looked up at the same time like they were surprised to see her.

"Back so soon?" Darius inquired as Ranaya walked up to them.

Ranaya shrugged as she stared at Karik a moment. Uh she just could not stand him. Even the way he looked bothered her.

"Father, I need to speak to you," she said slowly. Only looking at him and not Karik.

"If you must please go ahead," Darius said, sounding extremely rude to his daughter.

"Alone," Ranaya hissed, "Not in front of him," she insisted hastily, giving a glare to King Karik.

He gave her a grin.

Darius cleared his throat, "Excuse me," he took Ranaya's arm and they went out into the hall.

"Now what is it you wanted to speak to me of?" Darius looked a little impatient on his part.

"I am not marrying that—that bigoted King of Zachavi!" Ranaya couldn't hardly get the words out she was so furious with him. She had to fight the urge to end the sentence by stomping her foot like a child. She was dead set against marrying anyone who was prejudice or tortured and murdered for the fun of it.

"You are and you will," Darius demanded, crossing his arms. Darius was a stern, demanding Father but he always good and fair to Ranaya and did what he thought was best for her or thought was good for her.

This definitely isn't good and fair to me! Ranaya thought as she glared at her cocky and stubborn father.

"No I am not! Why don't I get a choice in the matter. He's going to be my husband after all! I don't want to marry a King of people who I despise the most!" Ranaya vented. She always had a short temper that exploded very quickly if she didn't like something.

"Yes you are. I'm only doing what's best for you and that is to marry that King. It's best for all of us. It will give us better peace between Zachavi and Lakishea," Darius sounded hurt that his daughter was so exasperated with him.

"I'm a Peace Treaty? You're going to just trade me off just so there will be peace between our two countries? Don't you even care about me and my happiness?" Ranaya choked on tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"Ranaya, sometimes being a royal means you have to sacrifice happiness for what's good for your Kingdom. Thing's don't always go our way and we have to face that. I'm sorry but that is what is happening to you," Darius tried to reason with her, trying to be successful, "Besides, that's how I met your Mother. We had an arranged marriage also," he added, giving Ranaya a pleading look.

Ranaya had had enough of sorrow for the day and was about to dash away when Darius pulled her back, "Don't go yet. Listen to me."

"Maybe I don't want to be a royal. I sometimes wish I was never born," Ranaya sulked. That wasn't no way to be and it didn't change the fact that she was on earth and she was a princess and not a normal peasant girl.

Darius raised his hand as if to slap her in his anger but then lowered it and sighed, "Wishing that you weren't born isn't going to change who you are and your destiny. Face the fact that you are going to marry Karik and stop feeling sorry for yourself," he said in a warning tone.

Wait until Dari here's of this! Ranaya thought furiously. Dari was her older brother who was out surveying the Country the past months. His real name was Darius Yarkish the II.

"Can I go now?" Ranaya whispered, feeling shocked that he had almost hit her. She wanted to go back to the stables and hide in one of the stalls and have a good cry, Stalls were one of the best places to hide at that.

"Go on. I think we've both said enough," Darius waved her hand, looking disgusted and she couldn't help but feel like one of the subjects instead of the daughter of the King.

Ranaya didn't race away like usual. She decided to walk slowly back to the stable. Trudging slowly she was hoping no one would want to talk to her.

She had her face hidden in her cloak as she went into the stable doors. No one was in sight as she headed for the end stall.

She opened the stall door and was greeted by a black mare that seemed to be excited to see her. The horses always seemed to be drawn to her.

"Hello, Ebony," she wiped her eyes as she sat down in the hay beside the horse.

She let herself have a good cry, knowing no one was going to find her or so she thought.

About the time she had finished crying someone walked in.

Thinking it was Harry she said," Harry! You know I don't like being disturbed when I-," she broke off in surprise as she realized it wasn't Harry but the new stable-hand. She arose from the hay quickly.

"Your Highness!" Lando exclaimed, "I didn't know, I'm sorry. Really," he bowed, trying to be respectful. He had a pitchfork in his hand that he had to juggle to keep from dropping.

"Ranaya," she corrected, "No I should be the one that is sorry. You didn't know I was in here," she laughed at his frozen expression.

"Ranaya," he smiled, getting over his shock, "I was just going to muck out the stall," he looked embarrassed now.

"Here," she took the pitchfork from his hand, "Since I'm already in here. Let me," she said too much of his astonishment, "Just get me the muck cart."

Lando's mouth actually dropped open in surprise," I—I'm not supposed to let you do that. I'll get fired or executed for letting the Princess do manual labor fit for sla-," Ranaya silenced him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Lando, everyone knows that I like to work in the stables. You shall not get fired or executed," Ranaya gave him a smile to assure.

Lando sighed then went to get the muck cart.

She kind of liked the lad. Maybe they would see each other more; she thought she started mucking as soon as he brought the cart.

"If you would like, you could go ahead and groom Ebony," Ranaya suggested Lando as he stood there looking like he didn't know what to do. That stall must have been his last.

He didn't waste any time getting to it. As soon as she mentioned it he dashed off.

Ranaya had to fight an urge to laugh at his quick action. She almost forgot her talk with Darius and thoughts of marrying Karik.

Maybe she and Lando could be friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After Ranaya finished the stall she decided to go to her little spot in the woods where she liked to secretly target. No one knew she liked archery and fencing. She kept it secret except to her brother, Dari who fenced with her when he wasn't traveling.

Dressing into some of her boy's clothes she traveled through the trap doors from her room out of the back of the castle. There wasn't anyone outside to see her but she did not want to take a chance on someone finding out her secret.

She made a dash going deep into the dense forest, ignoring all the thorns that tried to snag her breeches. It was still damp from the rain earlier.

The forest was lively that day. Deer and birds passed Ranaya as she made her way to the hollow tree that held her sword, bow and arrows.

"Ah I wish this was King Karik!" Ranaya angrily shot an arrow a few minutes later, at the target board tied to an old oak. Of course she wasn't really that mean. She was just thinking irrationally.

Suddenly a dagger hissed right by her in the air stabbing the bull's eye.

Ranaya gasped in surprise and amazement. She didn't want anyone to know where her hideout was. That shot was amazing! She thought whirling around to see who threw the dagger.

She heard someone chuckle at her words.

She had half expected to see King Karik but to her utter surprise Lando stood behind her looking a little sheepish. Instead of getting mad at him she decided to give him a break since he was new to everything.

"You must loath this King Karik a great deal," were his words.

"That was an amazing shot. How did you learn to throw so well?" Ranaya asked, curiously as he retrieved his dagger, ignoring his words completely. She noticed he wore an axe on his belt.

"My Father taught me everything I know," He smiled at the thought, putting his dagger where it belonged on his belt.

"Your Father must be an amazing man," Ranaya released her bow string, letting her arrow hiss through the air landing quite close to where Land's dagger had been.

"Yes he is," Lando mused, looking around. "You're not too bad of a shot, yourself. Who taught you archery?"

"My brother, Dari. He's away right now," Ranaya missed him horribly, "He taught me swordsmanship also." Ranaya looked around to see what Lando was looking at, seeing nothing. He was a strange boy.

"Ah, Swordswoman also? How do your parents feel of your aptitudes?" Lando questioned, starting to get the look one would when they think they are talking too much.

"They don't know anything about it," Ranaya frowned in worry. If he told Harry about this, Harry would tell someone else and eventually it would reach her parents and she would be in big trouble, practicing boy's work.

"Don't worry if you don't want them to know I won't say a word," Lando assured, seeing Ranaya's expression.

"Thank you," She sighed in relief, giving him a smile.

"I should get back to work. Harry has made me temporary woodcutter since my work at the stable is done. I better get to the chopping," Lando said, politely, "Maybe we could do a little fencing sometime," he added, bowing.

"That would be nice," Ranaya curtsied, giving him a smile. Her day had turned out better than it had started. She had just befriended a very nice lad. A friend she hoped to keep.

The next few weeks she tried to make good of, spending time with the new stable-hand Lando, helping him get used to the area and finding things.

"Would you like to do some fencing?" Lando asked after he had gotten all his work done. He sat on a hay bale.

"Are you challenging me?" Ranaya cocked an eyebrow, sitting beside him. Finally she had someone to practice with!

Lando got up and walked over to where a pack and sheath were leaned against the wall. He unsheathed the sword and pointed it at Ranaya, threatening playfully.

"I take that as a yes," Ranaya laughed, getting up as he put his sword back and slung his pack over his shoulder and hooking his sword to his belt.

Harry walked in just at that moment, "You better not go anywhere yet, Your Highness, wherever you're heading. King Karik has requested your presence in the garden. He needs to talk to you about future plans," He sat down a sack he was carrying on his shoulder with a grunt.

Ranaya groaned in annoyance, "Meet me in the forest in two hours," she whispered to Lando, leaning close to his ear.

He jerked back in surprise at the extremely close contact to his ear, startling Ranaya but she didn't let him see it.

Lando rubbed his ear through his hair. Such a strange gesture.

"Farewell," Ranaya excused, going off on the path to the garden.

Future plans, Ranaya scoffed in her head. Forget your plans I am not marrying you! She kicked a stick out of her path in a fury.

King Karik was sitting on a bench beside the large birdbath. The garden had almost 100's of types of flowers and statues everywhere. Birds flocked the birdbath but flew away as she walked up.

"Hello," Ranaya said stiffly, sitting down on the bench as far away as possible from Karik.

"I'm glad you could make it. I guess you know the reason I'm here for. There was an arranged marriage at your birth and now since you are of age I am to marry you soon," Karik said, sounding polite, despite his devious expression.

"As so I've heard," Ranaya fought that urge to roll her eyes. He's going to think marry when I get done with him if he tries anything rash.

"Well it will be a while till we are married. About a month. But your parents have agreed for you to travel back to Zachavi with me next week," Karik said casually. Oh his voice was irritating.

Ranaya thought she was going to retch. She couldn't leave her country in a week let alone marry the King of Racists in a month!

She leapt up from the bench, "I shan't marry you! You cannot make me!" she yelled, not caring if anyone heard.

Karik stood at her words, "You will, no doubt like it or not!" he looked ready for vengeance and Ranaya found herself pressed against the birdbath.

"Face it Princess," he spat her title out like it had a bad taste.

In an act of impulse Ranaya's hand came up and slapped him squarely against his cheek. She froze in horror afraid of what she'd done.

Karik raised his hand as if to slap her but to her surprise he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, "Very nice eyes, but that red hair is horrid. What's even more horrid is your skin color!" he said in disgust, "Only slaves are this tan! What a sorry excuse of a Princess you are."

"If you've only come to insult and ridicule then I suggest you leave," Ranaya glared in anger. How dare he talk about her like that. He treated her like a slave so what did it matter to him if her skin wasn't milky white like everyone else and looked like a slave's?

Karik gave her a death glare but retreated.

Ranaya was back in her bad mood as she ran back into the forest. Tears started rolling down her cheeks without her control and about the time she reached her hideout she was sobbing hysterically.

To her utter embarrassment Lando was already there, sitting on a rock, studying something he held in his hands.

"Oh!" Ranaya gasped, turning away her face so he couldn't tell she was crying. She didn't want him to think she was a spoiled, ninny of a Princess.

Lando looked up in surprise, "Is something wrong?" he already knew what was going on but he wanted to ask any way to see what she'd say.

"This King thinks he owns me," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. She still avoided his gaze as she sat down by her hollow tree.

"Yes King Karik thinks he owns a lot of things-," Lando said in a strange tone. She tried not to pay attention to how he always knew so much.

"I was arranged to marry him in a month and I have to go to Zachavi next week but I don't want to marry him! He's cruel and he's a racist and a ruler of a racist country," Ranaya stopped crying, feeling a little stronger after she talked about it.

She looked at him to see his beautiful face contort in a pained expression. He sighed, looking suddenly very sorrowed.

"Are you okay?" Ranaya asked, alarmed.

He looked up at her his blue eyes piercing her very soul, "Can I tell you a secret and you won't tell anyone?" he sounded extremely serious, "I've known you for about three weeks now and I trust you."

"Yes, what is it?" she got up and sat beside him with a frown.

Lando took a deep breath then raised his hair off his always hidden ears.

Ranaya gasped in surprise. They were pointed not round.

"I'm an elf," Lando said softly, quickly letting his hair fall back down.

Suddenly she remembered all the mysterious reactions he gave her when she asked him certain questions. The way he heard her and spot her from faraway. The reason why it took him so long to answer his age and the reason he was so handsome.

"What are you doing here?" she felt panicky what if Karik found out he was an elf. He'd have him put to death!

The past three weeks she had found out just what kind of man he was. Just as she thought he was. A cold-hearted man who didn't care about anyone but himself. He often talked about the elves in front of her and how he hoped he could exterminate them all in a few months. Ranaya had to keep her face straight from cringing.

"I'm in hiding," Lando explained…

Surprise surprise! I had a quick update.

Jamiepage 19 has offered to be my beta-reader so I will be reposting all these chapters soon most likely.

Review and tell me what you think. Should I put more fill in's between the three weeks?

I posted a link on my profile of what Ranaya looks like. Check it out! Comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I-if Karik finds out you're an elf. He'll—ki-," Ranaya started. She couldn't bear the thought of Lando getting killed just because he was an elf. They had become so close those weeks. It was like they knew each other for years instead of mere weeks. She felt such a close attachment to him.

"Ah, ah, Ranaya, don't go there," Lando placed his hand over her mouth to silence her quickly. He didn't want her speak of his death like that. "They haven't found out yet, Ranaya. There's a chance they won't ever find out. I'm only hiding until Father sends me that we can live together again," Lando stood up to his full 6.2 height.

"Why aren't you with your family?" Ranaya asked as Lando hauled her up by her hand.

"It's hard to hide if there is a large amount of elves hiding. My family are really the only ones hiding by their selves. Everyone else decided to stay in a hidden cavern. Father didn't think it was safe to stay with the others," Lando said to Ranaya, "We decided, hiding wasn't the option and instead we should act like humans and live in Lakishea."

Ranaya didn't say anything; she was too intent on pondering upon what he had explained.

After a few minutes of silence, Lando took his sword from its sheath, "Now, how about that fencing match?" he had that mischievous look about him. This would be the first time they did a round.

Ranaya was amazed of how he could be so cheerful in the time he was in. She shook her head and laughed, going to the hollow tree and retrieving her sword.

"Oh, great shards of rocks! We don't have any armor," Lando exclaimed, realizing they had no protection.

"I have it covered," Ranaya chuckled at his strange saying. It must have been elf. She felt good that he could be himself around her and not have to pretend he was something he was not. Ranaya walked into the hollow tree. It was large enough to have a small door that she could walk through.

She came out holding two sets of men's breast plates. She gave Lando her brother's since it was larger. Her's didn't fit well since it was made for a man not a woman but she had to make do. After all women weren't supposed to be occupying their selves with swords so she couldn't expect to get a woman's breast plate.

"You know that isn't very becoming of you," Lando teased her as she put on her armor. He circled her, wielding his sword, playfully."

"Neither is your nose," Ranaya teased back, scrapping swords with him, "Rules?"

"Watch your face, make sure to keep your sword from touching your opponent's body where there's no armor, and no going after the legs with your hilt," Lando said as their swords crossed, "I'll try to be easy on you," he gave her a grin.

Ranaya gave him a bored look, "You got me," she caught him off guard, clanging her sword against his and leaping away.

"Ah, ha!" Lando tried to knock her sword from her hands but it almost turned out the other way around.

In about two minutes Ranaya had Lando pinned to the ground with her sword pressing against his breast plate.

Lando was shocked of how well Ranaya was at fencing.

"And that wasn't even trying," Ranaya said matter-of-factly, pulling Lando up who was shaking his head feverishly trying to figure out what hit him.

"I would hate to see what trying is with you," He picked up his sword with a laugh.

"That was beguiling," Ranaya stripped off her armor and putting it and the sword back in the tree before anyone saw her besides Lando.

"You would think so, Your Highness," Lando have her back Dari's breast plate. He only called her Your Highness to get her nettled. He never called her anything but Ranaya.

"Don't call me that!" Ranaya fell for the bait. She put everything back in the tree and locked the door with the key she wore on a chain around her neck. Another present from her brother. She then turned back to Lando who was trying his hardest not to crack another laugh.

"Temper, temper. I guess it's true about redheads," Lando tssked his tongue, ready to run if she went for him.

"Why you-," Ranaya bolted after him as he made a run for it. They both started laughing. She wasn't at all mad at him and he knew it.

All the trees they passed were a blur of green. She felt so free and not like the Princess she was.

He was a fast runner. It wasn't long until she couldn't see him and she was alone.

Elves, she presumed, slowing down to look around and see if he was hiding behind a tree to jump out and scare her.

"Lando, where are you?" she called, darting around a few trees. There was nothing but silence.

Suddenly she felt an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach. Something felt wrong. What she didn't know.

A few minutes later she felt panicky again. After all he told her about being an elf she couldn't help but be paranoid that he would be found out.

"Lando please, don't scare me like this," suddenly she ran into something and fell onto her bottom with an "Oof." That something turned out to be Lando's back. "Lando, don't do that again-!" Ranaya cried out, getting up and brushing herself off. Not being able to find him upset her a great deal, she felt like crying in relief. She looked up at him. He was staring at something ahead. She at first thought he hadn't heard her.

"Karik is searching the forest for you," Lando said in a strange tone. It frightened her more than not being able to find him.

"How do you know?" Ranaya whispered, grabbing onto his arm. She felt sick, he was going to find out she was spending all her free time with a stable-hand and probably threaten Lando…or hurt him.

"Look," Lando said, his arm was tense in her grasp. His blue eyes stared into the distance.

Ranaya followed his eyes until she spotted Karik not far away. "Hide!" she whispered-screamed at him, yanking on his arm. He willingly followed her behind the first big tree. She felt like such a coward. She never was fearful for herself much except when she thought Karik was going to strike her. She had no earthly idea why she was scared.

Lando didn't know why she was reacting in this way. Usually she would face the problem right on whatever it was but today she was different. She still held onto his arm in a vice grip.

Leaves crunched signaling Karik was extremely close by. Each crunch made Ranaya's heart beat faster. It dawned on her as the crunches stopped in front of the tree. She wasn't at all fearful of herself. She was scared Lando would be punished for all his time with her or be found out being an elf. Oh Ranaya couldn't think it! He was her best friend she had ever had and probably ever would have.

"Ranaya, My Dear, where are you?" Karik used a sweet coated poisonous tone. She betted he knew she was behind that tree.

As always she acted on a whim. Without a second thought she grabbed Lando's sword from his belt and jumped out from behind the tree ready to defend.

Lando was horrified of her action. He didn't want her to get hurt on his account. He was perfectly capable of defending his own self.

"Ranaya, no!" he shouted, but it was too late. He ran after her.

"Ah, there you are," Karik looked a little bored as he noticed the sword in her hands pointed at him. She saw him glare at Lando who now stood beside her.

Ranaya suddenly realized she couldn't give knowing how to use a sword away. What had she been thinking?

"Ranaya, really girl. Do you think you could use that thing, seriously," Karik shook his head at her as if she were the dumbest creature alive.

"You're right," she dropped the sword as if it weighed 50 pounds. Lando gave her a confused look but picked his sword up with a frown.

"And who are you?" Karik spat at Lando with hate blazing in his eyes. It was clear that he was jealous of Lando.

Ranaya's eyes become huge as she saw 5 knives attached to Karik's belt.

Karik withdrew his sword advancing them with a look of vengeance.

Lando pulled Ranaya behind him protectively, "Leave her out of this!" he snapped at the Zachavian King. It was his turn to protect now.

"Why I should have taught her a lesson weeks ago when she told her Father she wouldn't marry me. You're not even worth marrying! But the thing is your Father and my Father arranged the marriage so now I have no choice but to marry you unless I kill you…Which is an option," Karik sounded like a madman as he suddenly reached for a knife.

Ranaya wasn't exactly behind Lando at that moment; she was over to his side. She looked up just as Karik threw the knife and it hissed in the air coming right at her. She screamed, paralyzed in horror she could only cover her face.

Lando immediately dropped the sword and his hand came out quickly and caught the knife in midair. It was an inch from killing Ranaya. He casually dropped it like it was nothing, his look not changing. Oh but Ranaya could fell tension radiating off him.

Ranaya fell to her knees in shock of what had just happened.

"My, my, how impressive you think you are. Let's see what you'll do when you have three coming at you," Karik started laughing, "I'll tend to you later," he warned Ranaya who didn't answer.

Lando barely had time to think as three knives were sailing right at him. He caught each and every one of them at the same time, letting them drop to the ground once again.

"That wasn't even trying," Lando used Ranaya's words. And it was true indeed.

"If I see you two together again I will have you both punished for Ranaya not being loyal to her betrothed!" he said, stepping forward to retrieve all his daggers.

Karik thought they were in love!

"You won't get away with this!" Lando yelled, as Karik started away back toward the castle.

"No one is going to believe you when you tell them I tried to kill you," Karik said crudely, his voice faded off into the distance.

Review review!

What do you think of this story so far?

Just to let you know I've just made a beta-reader profile.


	5. Chapter 4

Review review! I'm so happy I completed two of my stories. And now I don't have to be so overwhelmed with which story to write In. But I think this one should be the most important of them all because it's an original.

Tell me what you think.

Another chapter coming up.

Chapter 4:

Ranaya forced herself up from her knees as Lando turned to make sure she was alright.

"You saved my life," she forced a smile. She didn't want to be saved by anyone. She only wanted to save others. This made her feel weak and helpless.

"You didn't think I would just let it kill you did you? You would have done the same thing," Lando assured her as she let her weight go on a tree.

She didn't reply to this. No she couldn't do the same as he had. If she had been him and he was behind her. She wouldn't have been able to catch a dagger in midair. She didn't have his quick reflexes. "I should have taken care of myself," she mused mostly to herself.

Lando shook his head, "Ranaya, sometimes we have to let someone save us. Sometimes a person can't do it on their own. In your case I'd say you need protection-," Lando said to her, taking in her annoyed expression.

"But!" she started. Oh no he isn't! She started dropping to conclusions that maybe he thought she was a weak female like everyone else thought. Especially Karik.

"Let me finish," Lando interrupted Ranaya. Sheesh these humans did not have any patience! "That man is dangerous and he's hurt and killed again and again. He has many victims. I'm not letting him make you another victim. If you'll let me I will help protect you," his eyes pleaded her.

A part of Ranaya wanted to let him help her but she knew if she did he would be putting his life on the line and she couldn't do that to him. "No, I can't let you do that to yourself. I'm sorry," she said, not looking at him.

That hurt Lando's feelings but he tried not to let it show as they walked back to the stables. If he couldn't protect her with her permission then he'd protect her without it. He did not want Ranaya getting hurt by that callous human. He cared too much for that to happen. And no not in a romantic way just deep friendly love.

They were both very quiet as they reached the stables, both in deep thought.

Harry and two other stable-hands were outside in the corral, shoeing horses. Harry looked up as Lando and Ranaya went by.

"There you are! I've needed an extra hand with these horses," he exclaimed to Lando. He gave Ranaya a questioning look to where they had been. Ranaya only pretended to ignore it.

"Yes, Sir," Lando put his things against the stable wall then headed over to commotion.

Ranaya stood still a minute at the fence, wondering if she should go inside the castle or not. If she did she might in up facing Karik. Then again if she didn't go anyway she would get in trouble. Her parents thought it was bad enough to be in the stable an hour let alone all day.

The butler alerted her of suppertime as she went inside the door. She immediately felt sick as she dashed up the staircase to her chamber. Ranaya had to face Karik. She always sat across from him at the table which was going to make it worse. Who could eat when there is a murderer in front of you? She couldn't skip supper either.

She hadn't eaten hardly since Karik came along. She always lost her appetite when she looked at him at the table. It was starting to show that she wasn't eating. She felt and looked thinner. It was not a good looking thinner either. She was already skinny now she was almost gauntly looking.

At least she could get away with a loose corset, she thought as a maid helped her change her dress and fix her hair.

About the time she got to the Dinning-Room her father, her mother Helena, and Karik were almost done eating.

Darius and Karik both gave her a glare which she tried to ignore as she sat down trying to act casual and started to pick at her food. Helena didn't look up from her plate.

Karik kept staring at her and soon she dropped her fork with a clank back onto the plate. Again her appetite was lost by him. Normally she would have eaten the steak that was on her plate.

Darius and Helena started to look at her after a few minutes and Ranaya didn't know why.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Darius inquired her as she avoided his gaze.

Ranaya glared at Karik then, "Yes I do!" she pushed her plate away. They all looked a little startled except for Karik who gave her a warning look that her parents didn't see.

"Darius sighed, "What is it?" he knew she was still furious about marrying Karik and even more that she had to go stay in Zachavi for a month till the marriage and she had to leave next week.

"Do you realize who you are marrying me to?" Ranaya cried out. Again she lost her temper. Maybe Lando was right about redheads but what would he know when he was an elf and elves always had blondish colored hair.

Lando… Oh she wished she could have taken him up on his offer to help protect her. She really could have used his help even if her brain didn't think so. She wouldn't let him because he was an elf.

Elf! When she was younger she had always wanted to meet an elf and now her best friend was an elf. She would have been thrilled then but now she was terrified for his life.

"Ranaya Elani Yarkish! Watch your tongue!" Helena said sharply, her hazel eyes wide in surprise.

"No, this man," she stood up and pointed at Karik.

He looked at her as if he was bored, taking a swallow from his wine goblet.

Darius gave Ranaya a warning look as she exploded.

"This man has threatened and tried to kill me!" Ranaya almost shouted as Darius opened his mouth to rebuke her.

"Silence!" Darius commanded, banging his fist on the table.

Karik still looked bored.

"Stop trying to make up excuses for not marrying King Karik. We all know about your time spent with that new stable-hand that you're in love with. We should fire him but were not just because of your actions," Helena said very quietly, trying to be composed and not like her husband.

It was Ranaya's turn to glare now at Karik. That sly snake tried to make it sound to her parents like she didn't want to marry him because she was in love with Lando and was lying like a crazy woman about he threatened and tried to kill her.

"No that isn't true! Karik did threaten me-," Ranaya cried.

"Try to kill you did he?" Darius raised an eyebrow, "And if he tried to kill you then how did you get away?" her father asked it in a joking matter that made her blood boil.

"I tell you she's making this all up," Karik added, sounding extremely serious, giving her a fake sympathetic look you'd give to someone not right in the head.

"The stable-hand that he accuses me of being in love with saved me!" Ranaya knew this was really no use. Karik was winning and the only sensible thing she could actually think of was runaway. But she couldn't runaway tonight she was too exhausted from the day's events. Tomorrow night was the time to go.

"That's a lie!" Karik hissed between his teeth. She had had enough of his pretending.

She pushed her chair to the stable politely but abruptly and walked out ignoring their calling her name. Oh how now she despised her name. She wished she had a different name horribly. Maybe she could start using her middle name when she ran away.

She stayed in her room until it became late in the night. She was afraid to go to sleep. Karik's bedchamber was across from hers. Ranaya knew he might come in and try to hurt her. She didn't own a lock on her door anymore ever since she was a little girl when she had been punished for not doing as she was told and locking her door on her parents. They had had a servant to remove the lock and now she never had privacy in her own room.

She wouldn't have been so unnerved about the idea of Karik coming in and wringing her neck but she didn't have any weapons about her.

She lay in her bed until maybe 1.00 a.m. then bolted out of bed with a huff. She wasn't going to keep Karik scaring her from sleeping.

"Bother that," Ranaya snatched her sheepskin blanket up in her arms. The stables sounded safe to sleep in Ebony's stall.

She donned her robe then went out of the trap door behind her bookshelf out of the castle. There she ran quickly until she reached the stable doors. Hesitating before opening the doors in case anyone was around.

As soon as she shut the doors behind her she instantly wished for a torch or lantern. Anything that had light. When she passed by the loft she froze. There was a light glowing up there. If she hadn't been so exhausted she would have went and investigated. Soon as she came into Ebony's stall she collapsed into the hay with a sigh, covering up with her blanket. She fell asleep quickly after that, ignoring Ebony's sniffing at the intruder in her stall.


	6. Chapter 5

**This is a reedited version of chapter 5. You won't be able to tell until around the last part. I think it was a good change.**

**Seeing that I haven't had Lando do anything that involved singing. And elves do sing so =D**

Chapter 5:

_Lando stumbled through the forest calling out Ranaya's name. He held onto his heart as it pulsed with pain each step through the forest he took. He was dying and he knew it. Slowly and painfully sorrow of losing her was eating him till there was nothing left. (Elves feel the deepest emotions and can die of sorrow.)_

_She hadn't said goodbye to him or anybody. She thoughtlessly ran away and no one could find her. Lando had been cleaning out the stables day after day until he got too weak and now he wanted to make that maybe last walk and see if he could find her, in spite of his failing heart. If she came back just maybe his health would turn around._

_He used to only think he loved her as a best friend but now he knew it wasn't what he thought. He was in love with her. Why else was he dying? If an elf loved someone but that someone didn't love them it almost always resulted in death._

_Some twigs snapped behind him but Lando didn't pay attention as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest. All he wanted was to find his Princess before he died and tell her how he felt._

_Suddenly he felt a blade against his back and froze._

"_Why are you ill boy?" a voice cold as the steel of his sword questioned._

_Expertly dodging the sword from behind Lando turned to face Karik._

_Without warning Karik grabbed a hold of Lando's hair and pulled his head back with a yank._

_Lando cried out in sharp pain as Karik leaned over him with a smug look on his face. Karik was a few inches taller than Lando._

"_I've been studying you since the few days Ranaya left. I've noticed how you all of a sudden became seriously ill. I can tell you're trying to hide it. But I know what you are," Karik then yanked the hair covering Lando's ears up, revealing those pointed ears he tried to hide so long. "You cockroaches are hard to get rid of," Karik let go of his hair but pointed the sword at Lando._

_Lando didn't reply, he wasn't fit for fighting. He was way too weak._

"_I know there are only three ways to kill an elf. Fire, steel, and should I dare say sorrow?" he sounded as if he was mocking Lando, "Ranaya has already taken the advantage of killing you," Karik started laughing, lowering the sword unconsciously._

_That remark made Lando furious enough to not care how weak he was as he launched at the Zachavian King. How dare he involve Ranaya in the same sentence as killing him._

_Lando saw the sword in Karik's hand come his way almost the same time he felt it pierce him in the heart and he fell dead._

Ranaya screamed as she woke up from her dream. She had left Lando and he died because of her. The dream was so real and what was worse was she felt everything Lando felt. She was him in the dream and it terrified her. She wanted to know he was alive so bad it gnawed on her nerves.

She knew she couldn't leave him now! She wouldn't even think it. Oh how could she even consider leaving him and not saying goodbye? She wouldn't leave him!

She began to cry hysterically but tried her best to muffle it.

Her heart pounded in fear as she saw a light coming from the hall coming toward her. She shrank against the wall as the occupant of the light opened the stall door.

Ranaya's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Instead of Karik with a lantern like she thought she'd see. It was Lando and light coming off of him.

Ebony snorted in surprise and craned her head to stare at elf as well.

She had no idea elves glowed in the dark and she couldn't help but stare a few seconds.

"Ranaya! What are you doing in here?" Lando looked alarmed as he gazed down at her.

Ranaya couldn't speak; she was too surprised and was afraid she'd start crying out of relief. She just looked up at him. He was mesmerizing her, the way he was glowing.

"Ranaya, has he hurt you? If he hurt you I'm going to-," he trailed off as he bent down beside her, looking into her face. She looked as if she had had a bad scare.

"I had a bad dream," Ranaya closed her eyes. She could relax now. Lando wasn't dead indeed. He was living and breathing here right beside her…so why was she so upset?

"Do you mind telling me about it?" he sat down beside her. Concern etching his face.

"You—were dying. Karik-," Ranaya broke off with a sob. Oh don't act like such a weak woman! She told herself, feeling humiliated in front of him.

"Ssshh," Lando took her in his arms in a hug, "Don't cry, Ranaya. It couldn't have been that bad," he tried to soothe her.

"But it was, Lando. You were already-dying and he killed you. It was so real," she sounded loony to her own ears and she wanted to take it back but she couldn't. She needed to control herself instead of sniveling all over Lando like a silly girl.

"Do I look dead to you?" Lando tried to use humor to cheer her up.

She sniffed, trying to sit up and move away from him but it was like she couldn't, "No, but your glowing," she mused, looking up into his face.

"Unfortunately I never stop glowing. You just can't see it in the daylight just pitch blackness. It's an elf trait that may one day betray me," Lando made a strange expression.

Ranaya touched his cheek, "I'm sorry that I got all emotional on you," she let her hand fall as soon as she realized what she did. She had never touched anything except his hand. She shocked herself and him both.

"Everybody gets emotional sometimes. Its fine," Lando tried not to act shocked.

Ranaya yawned. She wanted to lean back into his embrace but she knew better than that. She probably then would make his heart fail him.

"I guess I better let you go to sleep," Lando got up and was about to walk out when he turned around, "Why are you sleeping in here for?"

"Because it's more peaceful in here and I feel safer-," Ranaya confessed to him, breaking off on the sentence with a frown.

Lando frowned as well and came back to sit beside her. "Don't let Karik get to you. He thinks he owns and can control everyone."

Ranaya pulled her sheepskin blanket closer to herself. She didn't think she was going to be able to go back to sleep, but she knew she shouldn't let Lando know.

The light radiating from him was strangely comforting and yet not even that could put her to sleep. Fear kept creeping up on her. She was almost terrified for him to leave her.

"I know," she sighed, feeling Lando's gaze on her.

"I should go," Lando hesitated to stand up.

Ranaya muffled a whimper of horror.

What if Karik found her in the stables. What would he do?

She shivered and wanted to scowl at herself. She was being the exact opposite of what she wanted to be. A terrified and weak female needing someone to save her.

Lando gave her a sympathetic look. He looked concerned of how she was acting. It wasn't like her to be this way.

Ranaya wasn't certain of how it happened but suddenly Lando's arms were wrapped snuggly around her, making her feel more safe and secure then she'd probably ever felt in her life.

And then Lando began to sing in a foreign language. Most likely his own. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Such a sound it made her want to weep.

She had heard stories of elves enchanting humans with their singing, often deadly results…but this— this was like a lullaby and a love song combined by a voice of an angel.

The most amazing gift Lando could have ever given Ranaya.

Her eyelids were beginning to become heavy and her head lolled against his chest. All thoughts of fear gone and complete peace flooding through her.

By the time Lando's song was finished Ranaya was fast asleep against him.

He reluctantly laid her down on the hay, making sure the blanket was covering her. He stood up and with a last glance shut the door to Ebony's stall.

**Like the changes yes or no?**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. Originals take more thought then fanfiction. If you haven't read it go back and reread chapter 5 before you read this chapter. If you don't you might be confused. I edited it and changed it for the better I'd say. I will probably be going back and revising things later after this story is complete.**

**How do ya'll feel about a ball before Ranaya is dragged off to Zachavi? I promise to have Lando attend….somehow. muwahaha.**

**Do any of you think I should change the category to this and put it in Lord of the Rings or keep it in fairytales?**

**If anyone knows a lot of info on elves please let me know. I'm trying to study up on them as much as possible. **

**And if anyone who knows a lot about elves and is wants to beta this story PM me. This story really needs some help.**

**I made another coverart of Ranaya and Lando this time. To see the artwork go to my profile and find the link under Another coverart for Ranaya and Lando:**

Chapter 6:

Ranaya woke with a crick in her neck and a loud yelling sounded from the stable doors.

"Ranaya, where are you? If your Father finds you have been sleeping in the stables he will have your head on a silver platter!" It was Ranaya's personal maid Gertrude. She must have realized Ranaya wasn't in her bed chamber.

Ranaya groaned and sat up, shaking hay from her hair. It was still dark outside and that annoyed her very much. Her head spun slightly as she stood up. "Coming!" she yelled to Gertrude.

Rustling sounded from in the loft and Ranaya flinched. Lando was probably going to be waked up by Gertrude and her yelling.

"Very well," Gertrude sniffed in her devil-may-care manner. Ranaya always wished to have another maid but Gertrude had been with her since birth. If only the woman could be a little less uptight.

Ranaya was just about to head out the door when she heard a 'ppsst'. Her head shot up toward the loft to where it came from.

Lando was awake and looking down at her. His glowing form illuminating the hay and wood around him turning things a pale shade of blue. It was quite a dazzling sight to behold and Ranaya had to shake her head to clear her thoughts to focus on what he was saying.

"After work is done, meet me at our place?" he asked her. His blue eyes were twinkling in mischief.

Thoughts of what happened earlier that night came back to her. The beautiful song he had sang in her ear. The beautiful intensity of his voice. She had fought tears when she had heard him. Even now just thinking of the music made her go weak in the knees.

Ranaya nodded with a smile and trotted out of the stable in hot pursuit back to the castle. She didn't want to imagine Darius's wrath if he found out she'd been sleeping in the stables.

Much to Ranaya's disgust Karik stood right in the hallway, blocking her way into her bed chamber. She glowered annoyed but plastered a fake smile when she came up to him.

"Looking forward to spending the morning with me, my dear?" Karik asked in a sugar-coated voice that was secretly coated with poisonous venom if she refused him.

It took all Ranaya's self control not to gag in disgust. Knowing the consequences if she refused she gave a curt nod and pushed past him and entered her bed chamber.

"In your dreams," She scoffed before plopping down on her bed.

~o~

"Your highness?" Ranaya was shook awake by a frantic maid.

"What is the matter, Bessie?" she groaned and tried to pull the coverlet over her head.

"You've over slept and His Majesty is waiting for your arrival in the gardens," Bessie exclaimed, pulling the coverlet away from the protesting princess. "I'm to dress you at once."

Ranaya sat up to rub her eyes until they focused, "Very well then."

Bessie went to the armoire to search through the many dresses Ranaya despised. All frilly and lacey dresses with lots of beading. The maid grabbed a turquoise empire waist, beaded dress with kimono sleeves.

Thus set the usual task of layering the undergarments such as the wire cage that came over Ranaya's hips, the dreaded corset, the awful itchy stockings, and then came the slippers with the heels. By the time Bessie was done with Ranaya her head to her feet were aching horribly.

Today she was being forced to wear the crown. All the fuss just so she could amuse King Karik.

Ranaya grudgingly, made her way to the gardens where Karik stood close to the birdbath.

She could see Lando out by the stables grooming a few of the horses. Oh, how she longed to be helping beside him.

"Ready for our little stroll?" Karik asked, holding out his arm for Ranaya to take.

Trying to keep a straight face, she took it and he led her off.

"I thought we'd go through the maze your father built not too long ago. What do you say?" Karik said with a 'you will accept or there will be much to pay' look.

Ranaya silently gulped. She hated that her only fear was Karik. It made her feel so powerless. He terrified her to the point all she wanted was for Lando to hide her. But then what would become of him. Karik could find out he was an elf and have him put to death.

She shivered at that thought. She couldn't bear losing Lando. He was the most amazing person she ever knew. Her only true best friend and companion.

Her thoughts were lost as Karik yanked Ranaya into the maze. She had never tried the crazy winding pathways before but she was determined to lose Karik.

Karik continued to pull her along through the maze until they were somewhere in the middle, there he stopped.

Ranaya knew he was up to something by the glint in his eyes. Her muscles tensed and she was ready to flee.

And then he did something rash. He grabbed onto Ranaya and practically crushed her to him.

Ranaya screeched and began to struggle out of his grip.

Karik was suddenly kissing her.

Ranaya felt like retching. It was the most disgusting thing she ever had to endure. She slapped him smartly across his face, struggling out of his vice grip in rage.

No one could force their self on her and try to kiss her. No body!

Karik snarled, and yanked her back, earning a bite from Ranaya.

"You little viper!" Karik yelled in pain.

Tripping over her many skirts, she quickly ran the opposite direction. Flying through the paths and praying to God she found the end.

Everywhere she looked all she could see was green and it was making her dizzy. Just when she didn't think she'd ever find the exit she tripped over a large stone, flying onto her face coming intact with the ground. The maze was behind her.

Ranaya realized her head was resting on something solid…something leather. Something…-.

It turned out to be a boot. She then looked right up into Lando's stunned face.

"Are you alright? Why were you running so fast?" Lando bent down and clasped her hand in his and pulled her to her feet.

Ranaya paled and shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Karik again?" Lando asked.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Meet me in the wood in an hour?" he asked gently.

"Alright," Ranaya's voice cracked as Lando let go of her hand.

With one last look toward the elf she raced after the castle to change her dress.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A nice long chapter this time! Didn't take that long did it? Thanks everyone for the reviews and corrections. Yes I know Ranaya may seem Mary Sueish…but I have still not done the final revision. This story is going to undergo some serious fixing in areas. I have also finally gotten a beta reader who I hope will be with me until publishing on this story. Unicorn-Skydancer08. She's great!**

**She'll be editing this soon.**

**The things that happened in this chapter turned out differently then expected. I hope it's good! Surprise surprise!**

**I have also changed the title from The Princess of Lakishea to The Slaves of Zachavi. The new title has more interest.**

**All plots, story, and characters belong to me. No copying please unless you ask to use a character of mine for something. **

**The Narnian Phantom Stallion**

Chapter 7:

Ranaya quickly pulled off her dress and changed into the peasant-like one. She didn't want to meet up with Karik when he found his way back out of the maze. He was sure to be livid.

Ranaya was frantic as she took a race after the wood to the spot where she was to meet Lando at. She was quite sure Karik was back to the castle again.

In fact she was in such a hurry she ran into a tree-.

"Oof," the tree gasped and fell back, pulling her down too.

The tree turned out to be Lando, who Ranaya lay on top of. Her green eyes stared right into his blue ones. She was so close she could make out every detail of his face. From his high forehead and cheekbones, to his nose and lips. Oh he was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on.

Ranaya gasped, suddenly realizing how close she was to his face and quickly rolled of, blushing scarlet. It was the most embarrassing moment of her life. What was she thinking? How could she think like that?

She kept her face turned from him, not wanting to know if he had seen how she stared at him. If he only knew what he was doing to her.

Ranaya could feel Lando's intent gaze upon her and her heart began to race.

He just blinked before springing into action and quickly getting up.

Ranaya was hardly prepared to be pulled to her feet. She had to catch herself by pressing a hand to Lando's chest which she was level to.

He chuckled softly. It was a melodic sound. "I want to show you a place I found not faraway." He took her hand and started leading her toward whatever it was.

Puzzled Ranaya let him pull her along only to see a small stream from the distance. A small waterfall trickled from some rocks into the water. It was quite a sight.

"Lando! What are you doing?" Ranaya stared in shock as Lando pulled his cloak and tunic off and threw it on a bush out of view. He didn't answer her, only grinned before diving into the deep blue stream as soon as they were near enough.

Ranaya gasped as Lando shot up to the surface and splashed her before diving back under.

One would think Lando was a merman instead of an elf if they didn't know any better. If only he grew a fish tail.

"Lando?" Ranaya called, stepping closer to the edge to peek into the water for the boy. She shrieked as two white hands came forth out of the water and grabbed her feet, pulling her into the water. Talking about mermen!

She went under just in time to see Lando swim away from her.

There was one thing Ranaya couldn't do, and that was swim. As soon as she landed in the water she began to panic.

Her limbs were locked and she couldn't move. She tried to scream for Lando but water only filled her mouth as her lungs began to burn from the lack of air.

Blackness began to cloud her vision. Ranaya was beside herself with the thought of drowning. Who would have known that this would be her fate? She had thought she would die from protecting Lando from Karik, but this—was just absurd.

Ranaya's eyes rolled back into her head, she couldn't hold her breath any longer.

Strong arms caught her protectively and pulled her to surface. Ranaya scarcely was aware of Lando as he laid her down onto the bank frantically.

Lando's heart skipped a beat as he realized she wasn't breathing in the least. Not thinking about later consequences and only of getting her to breathe. He quickly snatched the dagger out of its sheath and without a second thought slit Ranaya's dress open so he could quickly get access to that death contraption she was wearing. As long as she had the corset on she couldn't breathe properly.

Putting the knife back into its sheath, Lando began to untie the many strings with shaky hands. Ranaya couldn't die, he wouldn't have it. She had saved him once, now it was his turn to save her.

Getting annoyed as the ties got tangled Lando considered also slitting the blasted corset. Finally he got the ties undone and ripped the whale bone cage open.

Ranaya began to convulse and her eyes shot open as she coughed up water. Gasps of air came into her lungs in rasps. It was then after her coughing spasm was over she realized her dress was slit open and her corset untied, leaving her only in her chemise.

"I'm sorry about that," Lando apologized, turning a rather unbecoming shade of red.

"You had to do what you had to do," Ranaya replied in a strange tone. The thought of being rescued from drowning by Lando made her cringe. Why couldn't she have learned how to swim before now? Of all the things Dari taught her, he hadn't taught her how to swim. Ranaya swam like a rock.

Embarrassed, Ranaya tried to pull her dress to after retying her corset strings.

Acting fast again, Lando stood up and grabbed his cloak off the bushes to wrap around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Ranaya mumbled, fixing the stream with a glare. She just couldn't believe she had looked so weak in front of Lando. She pulled the navy cloak tighter around her shoulders.

The smell of the wood wafted up from the fabric and made her sigh. She could get drunk from the wonderful smell.

Lando sat back down in a cross-legged position. "Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to swim."

Ranaya's mouth dropped open, "What-?"

Lando smiled, his blue eyes holding mischief, but he didn't reply back as he stood up again, extending his hand for her to take.

Ranaya took it sheepishly feeling a little timid, though she didn't know why exactly. She shouldn't be feeling timid in Lando's presence. He was her best friend for goodness sakes. She had no reason to feel this way at all.

Her heart plummeted at the feel of his hand in hers.

Could she be-?

No.

No.

No!

She couldn't be in l-.

No she wouldn't think like that!

A blush crept up over her tanned cheeks and she turned away before Lando could see. She was quite sure he could hear her heart doing it's crazy beating.

Suddenly Lando froze as still as a statue and looked toward a group of trees ahead.

"What's the-," Ranaya started but was cut short as Lando covered her mouth before yanking her behind some bushes.

She silently shrieked into his hand in surprise.

"It's Karik," Lando whispered into her ear.

Ranaya's blood ran cold. Karik must have been following her. She couldn't even see Karik but she knew to trust Lando's judgment. After all his hearing and seeing were three times as sharp as her own.

A few minutes, Karik came out the woods, sword at his side.

Ranaya shrank closer to Lando, wishing she'd had her own sword, even if she couldn't use it. Lando didn't have any weapons either. They were powerless if Karik found them.

Lando glanced down at Ranaya with a worried look.

Ranaya squeezed her eyes shut in horror as Karik stopped right in front of the bushes she and Lando were behind.

Lando's arm found its way around Ranaya's shoulders.

Karik was so close they could reach out and touch one of his leather boots if they had wanted.

"Ranaya!" Karik yelled, turning around. "If you're out here. You need to come to the castle immediately. The whole kingdom is going under surveillance. There are some suspected elves in hiding to be sought out. Partically one named Landrian, someone thought they sighted. I want him dead or alive. His family has been plotting war against my kingdom." His voice held an evil quality and it made Ranaya shiver.

Lando had gone rigid, his arms that were around her stiffened until they were like steel surrounding her. His breathing was becoming ragged.

Ranaya frowned and looked up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he were trying to block out Karik's voice.

Karik gave up and walked away, probably back toward the castle.

Lando let go of her and looked away with a look of pain.

"Lando?" she whispered, reaching out for him. He flinched as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am Landrian," he said so softly she thought she imagined him saying it.

A strangling sound escaped Ranaya's lips and Lando's head snapped up to stare at her.

Her grip tightened on him as if she were afraid he'd slip away from her fingers."No," she choked back tears.

Lando didn't reply and only looked back down.

"Oh please, no," Ranaya sobbed. Feeling as if her world was crashing on top of her.

Karik was planning either killing Lando or torturing him to death. Did he know who Lando really was or was he clueless?

Strong arms grasped Ranaya and she was pulled into Lando's chest. "Don't cry, shhh."

"No, he can't do this! I want have it! I won't allow it."

"Ranaya."

Ranaya shook her head, "We have to think of a way to get you out of the inspection. Maybe we could make you look more human. Maybe-."

Lando's lips pressed against hers silenced her frantic words.

Ranaya couldn't breathe, he took her breath away. Darkness clouded her eyes but she fought it and made herself look into his eyes.

He cradled her head gently. Of all the things he should be thinking about or doing he was kissing her?

Without even realizing what she was doing one of her hands came up to run through his light hair and then came to touch a pointed elven ear and caressed it.

Lando trembled slightly at the contact.

Ranaya's eyes met his and they locked.

Lando was the first to break the kiss. "Maybe-."

Ranaya's breath caught.

"Maybe—I love you," Lando pressed his forehead against hers with a bittersweet smile.

Tears began to fill Ranaya's eyes. Here he was proclaiming his love for her when his life was at stake by the man she was being forced to marry.

Lando smoothed a tear from her cheek with a thumb.

"I love you too, Landrian." Ranaya pressed her lips to his confirming it.

**Review! I want at least five before I update next.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter took longer than expected, sorry. When to the dentist and got my braces messed with. The worse pain. I can't eat anything and haven't since Tuesday.**

Chapter 8:

Lando's eyes shot up in surprise at the use of his elven name. "You're not mad that I never told you?"

Ranaya shook her head, her finger still tracing the point of one of his ears. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Lando—Landrian? How would you like to have rounded human ears?" She grinned through her tears.

He cocked his head in question.

Knowing they didn't have much time to spare, Ranaya quickly stood up and laced her fingers in the elf's as he copied her.

She began to pull him 'back to their spot'. Where her tree was. She had remembered from last year. Dari had been playing around with this clay like substance. Yet it wasn't clay. It had a realistic texture of skin and was stretchy. The putty clay like substance was called Harisc. It only got the realistic texture when melted in hot temperatures. Dari had jokingly made two pointed ears, painted them, and placed them over Ranaya's ears, making only ear holes so she could hear. The mold fit perfectly. Maybe she could take those same ears and smooth the points off? It was worth a try. She even remembered where she stored them. She had always been curious of what it would be like to be an elf. She couldn't bear to part with them. But now they had a better use.

Lando stood confusingly at the door to the tree as Ranaya hastily grabbed the box the ears were in. She frowned softly as she pulled them out. Wanting one more time to wear them a few seconds she slipped them over her ears. She smiled as she felt the point. It wasn't exactly like Lando's but mighty close.

She walked out casually just to see what Lando would do when he saw her ears.

Lando blinked in surprise then rubbed eyes and stared again. His mouth dropped open and he reached out to touch the fake ears.

Ranaya laughed and took them off, before getting her knife from its sheath. She began to saw across the point until it was smooth and round.

She frowned when she realized the color was off. For she was tan and Lando was pale.

She was lucky Dari loved to paint. She went back and came back out the tree holding a tube and brush. She squirted the paint onto the brush. Biting her lip, Ranaya held the brush up to examine the color differences.

Lando stood stock-still only his eyes moved. Only stooping a little so Ranaya could reach his face.

The paint was exactly the right shade. She began to brush the paint lightly over the ears until the ears were lightened.

Ranaya smiled in triumph. Karik wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She waved them around in the air until they dried.

Lando eyes were wide as the princess neared him to try the new ears on him. He stooped again and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.

She smiled as she moved his hair away.

Lando shivered from the tickling sensation as she slipped the first ear on. It was oddly uncomfortable since the new ear made his pointed one bend slightly at the tip. Nevertheless, it covered up his secret.

Ranaya stepped back to examine the new Lando.

Again Lando stood still as a statue, his eyes following every movement she made. He was starting to feel edgy about this ordeal.

"Relax, you look like a trapped rabbit," Ranaya tried placing a hand on his shoulder but it only reached his chest. She settled for it since she couldn't really reach his shoulders. He was so much taller than she.

Lando exhaled, realizing he had been holding his breath for a while. He forced a smile. "I'm only worried about what's going to happen.

"I guarantee you that Karik will be fooled and anyone else who examines you." Ranaya assured gently. Truth be told…She was just as worried but knew that they could trick everyone with these false ears. They were too realistic.

A horn sounded, signaling the kingdom the surveillance was beginning.

Ranaya and Lando both jumped in slight alarm.

She suddenly remembered the state of the dress she was wearing and panicked. She couldn't go back to the castle looking like this. It was imaginable of what she looked like she had been doing and she couldn't have anyone thinking such things about her.

"My dress," Ranaya gasped, wishing that she had somehow stored some extra dresses in the tree's trunk.

"There's no time," Lando grasped her hand and pulled her after him.

Ranaya pulled Lando's cloak closer around herself to hide the torn parts of her dress.

Suddenly he stopped when they were at the edge of the wood.

"It's best we go our separate ways from here." Lando explained, slowly letting go of her hand reluctantly. He hesitated beside her as if he didn't want to leave her.

Ranaya felt tears prick her eyes as Lando's eyes painfully searched hers. She knew what he was thinking.

"If I don't ever see you again-," he began. His eyes were becoming misty

"And we will see each other again." Ranaya said stubbornly.

A smile graced Lando's features and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ranaya clung to him furiously. She would believe Lando would not be found out even if her mind was in turmoil.

"Who would have thought, a human and an elf would ever fall for each other," she whispered so softly it was more of a breath passing her lips. Even then she knew Lando heard her, for he drew her even closer.

"Who knew," he whispered back before kissing her. It was so bittersweet, Ranaya began to cry. No matter how much she fought it. Lando had the power to unravel her. Why did she have to be so weak in his presence?

"Just let it go, Ranaya. Let it go." Lando gave her permission to let her loose her fear and heartbreak.

"Lando," she choked, her fingers gripping his arms. She couldn't keep avoiding it. She had to tell him about leaving for Zachavi before someone else did.

"What ever is it?" His glassy blue eyes were clouded in worry.

"He's taking me away. I'm being forced to marry him. Lando, I'm leaving in a few days," Ranaya gushed.

Lando took a sharp step away from her. He looked as if he had been slapped across the face. "You didn't tell me." His voice was painfully flat.

He knew already that she was being pressured into marrying the Zachavian King but he hadn't known they were sending her away.

"Lando, I-," Ranaya stepped toward him but he looked away.

"No, you should have told me." Lando said curtly.

"I was going to."

"You let me kiss you, Ranaya."

"Because I love you," Ranaya grabbed his arm which he yanked away.

"And you're going to leave me." He looked toward her. For the first time she had known him, he looked intimidating and she was almost afraid of him.

"I don't want to, but I have to." Ranaya stared at him.

Lando looked like he was going to say something but then the horns sounded. Without another glance he was gone.

**Review! I want at least 5 reviews before I post again.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I decided I would post the little bit I have. Would any of you like to have an interlude with Lando next?**

**This chapter shows segment of Karik's harsh treatment to the elves.**

**All characters, places, and plots belong to me. **

Chapter 9:

"Forward!" a guard shouted, making Ranaya jump in surprise. She had been staring at Lando, who was at the back of the line.

So far the guards had found no elves, but subject was to change.

She couldn't believe her father was actually letting this happen! Never before had he cared if he had humans and elves mixing together.

Ranaya pulled Lando's cloak closer to herself as Karik glanced toward her with a sickening smile. Turning back to continuing his examination over the people before him.

Lando wouldn't look at her and diberately looked straight ahead. His face void of any expression.

She felt as if her heart was being ripped into pieces. She couldn't stand the fact that she had heart him. Why did they claim their love for each other just so it could be shattered?

Her throats were quickly snapped back to present as Karik shouted before yanking a woman's light hair to expose those very familiar pointed ears.

Ranaya felt sick to her stomach as Karik drew a dagger.

The elf maiden's green eyes were wide and she stared at Karik. She eyed the dagger with terror.

"What is your name, elf?" Karik snarled in hatred, grabbing her by the ear roughly.

She gasped in pain, "Hadisa," squeezing her eyes shut. Expecting what was going to happen next.

Ranaya covered her mouth in horror trying to suppress her cry as Karik raised the dagger and slashed the elf's hair at the nape of her neck.

Hadisa began to cry but stood still.

"No more deceiving. You will be shamed, never able to cover your identity." Karik raised the dagger close to her heart.

A scream passed Ranaya's lips.

Karik was a monster. How could Darius even think of marrying her to him?

Lando's eyes shot to Ranaya's. They were filled with agony.

"Enough!" King Darius shouted. "You may use this type of treatment in Zachavi but I will not tolerate, seeing my citizens being murdered in my kingdom. Isn't cutting their hair enough?"

Karik glowered at Hadisa, but lowered his dagger. "Very well." He pushed her away and she took a run for it.

The next few minutes were a repeat. Every few humans Karik found an elf and mercilessly slashed their hair

And then it was Lando's turn.

Ranaya held her breath as Karik yanked his hair away from his ears.

Lando kept his face emotionless, only glanced at Ranaya a few seconds.

Karik narrowed his eyes but dismissed him and went on to the next person in line.

Ranaya sighed in relief as Lando passed her. His eyes were filled with pain and his hand clutched his heart as if he were hurting. Their eyes met and Ranaya felt grief fill her. The way he was looking at her was all her fault.

Ranaya lay in the bed that night. She couldn't sleep no matter what she did. Guilt was eating her up inside. She should have told Lando she was leaving before they had kissed-before he had declared his love for her and her to him.

She held the cloak he had let her borrow. Unable to put it down, its smell helped to calm her down. It smelled just like its owner. She knew she needed to give it back to him, but she was dreading confronting him.

Ranaya sighed and stared at the wooden door. She had to get up and carry Lando's cloak back. He had to need it, especially since he glowed when it was dark.

She got up to grab her robe and fastened it, after lighting a candle. She quickly rolled up the cloak and tucked it under her arm.

She slowly tiptoed into the trap door of her room. Sliding the bookcase open and back. The candle lighting her pathways down the stairs until she met the end and was out of the castle in one leap.

**review**


	11. Chapter 10

**Back with another chapter! First part is in Lando's POV. Yay!**

Chapter 10:

Interlude:

Lando went straight up to his loft as soon as his exam was over. He couldn't believe Ranaya had let him proclaim his love to her and even let him kiss her. When she had known she was leaving him. It was a cruel trick to play.

Just thinking of Ranaya brought a sharp pain in Lando's chest. The pain had started not long after he got in line to be examined.

It gradually started getting sharper and sharper until it made Lando bend double with agony. It was all he could do not to cry out.

He had heard of these things, but never believed it could happen to him. The pains told him otherwise. He was slowly dying, he could feel it. And it was all because he fell in love with someone he shouldn't.

He had been warned before he set out to live among the humans by his father Toraei. Toraei had doomed Lando that if he had ever fallen in love with a human he should expect consequences, pain, and death. He didn't think his was talking about Princesses, only peasants. Being in love with a princess had to be a whole lot worse indeed.

Lando knew he was doomed either way. Ranaya truly loving him or not, he would still be heartbroken when she left and would most likely die. At least if she loved him as much as he loved her. He could die a happy elf.

He should have known better then think a princess could love someone like him. He wasn't a prince or even a human just plain Landrian. Sure he had done raids in Zachavi; even helped some of his fellow elves who were enslaved escape their masters. He was considered one of the greatest warriors among his people, but a Prince no.

Lando frowned as it became dark in the barn, thus he began to glow. He yanked the fake ears from his pointed ones and placed them on a trunk beside his bed of hay. He wrapped a blanket around his self and tried to wield the pain to go away from his chest. He wished for his cloak which Ranaya still had.

It was then he heard the stable doors creak upon and shut and saw a candle. Then a familiar face peering up into the loft.

Ranaya could see Lando's illuminated shadow as she climbed the ladder to the loft. He was sitting in the hay with his face turned away from her. He held a blanket close to his self as if trying to block the glow coming off his skin.

"I brought you your cloak," she said softly, sitting down on her knees beside Lando. The candle flickered wildly as she placed it on the ground beside her.

He looked toward her before looking down. "Thank you, your highness."

Ranaya mouth opened in shock at his words as she placed the cloak beside him. He had never used formal names with her. She had always been Ranaya to him and nothing else since they had become friends in the wood that time.

Lando grabbed the fake ears beside him and handed them to her, "I believe these are yours."

Ranaya shook her head. "You keep them, just in case you need them again." She curled his fingers around them. The contact made Lando finally look her in the eyes.

She let go quickly as if his glowing skin electrocuted her. "I—I'm sorry I upset you. I wanted to tell you last night as soon as I found out. I just couldn't bring myself to do it to you. I knew it would hurt you." She looked down. She couldn't take the way he was staring at her. It was like he was staring right into her soul.

"It was going to hurt me either way," Lando stated in an injured tone. He no longer sounded angry. It seemed as if he were merely stating a fact.

Ranaya looked back up, caught in his gaze again. His glassy blue eyes held hers intensely. The barrier keeping Ranaya's feelings from showing was slowly falling to pieces and she wasn't afraid of him seeing her weaker side. He had already seen it earlier that day. She had nothing to hide from him anymore.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I knew it was coming—just not this soon." Lando took her hand gently and placed it against his cheek. "I'm sorry. If only I could do something to stop him."

"There's nothing you can do."

Yes, there is, I could-," Lando started.

"And get yourself found out for what you truly are?" the thought horrified Ranaya. No way was Karik going to find out who he was. She wouldn't allow it.

Half of Ranaya wanted to jump to defense and protect Lando with her life from Karik, and then the other half was so terrified that she wished to hide behind the protection of Lando. The first half dominated the second half.

Lando didn't reply only changed the subject. "Are we back the way we were before?" A smile was visible in his eyes.

"How far back before?" Ranaya asked, feeling hopeful. She wanted to scold herself for secretly wishing they could be anything more than friends. She was engaged for goodness sake. About to be sent off to another kingdom to marry the most horrid king. She shouldn't wish for things that would only end in heartbreak.

Lando seemed to know what she meant. He took both of her hands in his. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I don't want to regret anything. I know we only have a few days but I love you with all my heart and I-," Lando paused not knowing what else to say.

Ranaya smiled softly and stroked his cheek, "I don't want to waste any precious time wondering what it would have been like. We're still together. I'm not gone yet."

He smiled before bending slightly to kiss her. It was bittersweet but it was wonderful.

Ranaya finally felt relaxed and almost safe. The first time of her life she ever felt whole. Nothing was missing.

Suddenly the stable doors creaked open and Ranaya saw Karik's form.

She gasped and grabbed Lando's cloak throwing it over them quickly.

"The candle," Lando whispered fiercely, trying to keep his skin covered.

Ranaya hurriedly without even thinking what she was doing doused the small flickering flame with her bare hand. It was too late to uncover herself to blow it out.

Hot searing pain prickled her fingers as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She withdrew her hand back under the cloak and cradled it against her chest.

Lando laid still but he stared at Ranaya's hand.

"Ranaya, are you in here?" Karik's venomous, sugar coated voice rung through the stable.

Ranaya shivered. What did he want?

She heard him walk towards the ladder to the loft and stop, before retreating back to the stable doors.

Knowing Karik was gone, Lando threw the cloak to the side and grabbed Ranaya's injured hand to examine the burn.

It wasn't a bad burn, but it still stung horribly.

"Lando, its fine." Ranaya pulled her hand away. "Really." She smiled but it immediately turned into a frown.

"You're hurt, let me help you." Lando protested, turning to unlatch the trunk that was behind them. He began to rummage through things, before pulling out a small tin container and some cloth.

Ranaya watched him as he opened the lid to the container to extract a green paste-like substance. Lando took her hand and rubbed the salve onto her hand gently, then wrapped the cloth around her hand.

"There," Lando said, placing the container back into the trunk. "That should help it heal."

"What is it?" Ranaya asked, examining her hand. Whatever it was was cooling her hand off tremendously.

"A homemade mixture of different types of herbs." He explained before wrapping her in his cloak.

Ranaya smiled. Elves liked to use natural things.

She didn't want to go back into the castle. She was afraid of what Karik wanted. She only wished to stay right where she was at. She knew it was a disgrace for a woman to sleep beside a man—or elf even if they were doing nothing but sleeping. At this moment, she could care less what others thought if they found her sleeping beside Lando.

She shivered at the thought of Karik finding out but then Lando wrapped his arms around her and began to sing softly and all her fear evaporated until she fell asleep.

**Review! Tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I like this ending.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Update! Yes it's short but I wanted to post =D I'll have more soon. Don't worry.**

**Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 11:

Ranaya opened her eyes groggily, not knowing where she was. Her head rested on something solid and it was not a pillow. Her eyes rested on the navy cloak over her body. Definitely not her blanket.

Her eyes landed on the window above her, light streamed in. And this was definitely not her room.

In fact her head rested on Lando's shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin, realizing this. She had fallen asleep before she could ever go back to the castle last night. Lando had sung to her—that was when she fell asleep.

She had never been this close to Lando before and the proximity was almost frightening in a way.

Ranaya raised her eyes to see if he was asleep or not and gasped slightly. Lando was staring down at her with a strange look. He almost looked sad. His expression though, immediately changed at sign of her waking.

Ranaya shivered and wrapped the cloak closer to herself. It was always a bit chilly in the Lakishean morning air. The thought of snuggling against Lando to keep warm was tempting but knowing that she was going to be in horrible trouble if she didn't hurry and get back into the castle was keeping her from the thought.

"You're finally awake." Lando teased. A smile played on his lips but it never reached his eyes.

Ranaya knew there had to be something wrong. She pushed him gently with a small smile.

"You fell asleep on me," Lando said as Ranaya rose up into a sitting position.

"You were singing." Ranaya mused staring at him.

Lando looked away as if ashamed of himself. "Yes, I'm sorry I did that to you. It was just that-."

Ranaya waited for him to finish but he didn't. "Just that what?" she pressed. His facial expression was worrying her. Why should he be sorry for singing to her?

"I didn't want you to go back because I didn't want you to have to face Karik. I thought the best option was for to me to try to put you to sleep." Lando stared down at his hands.

"You were only trying to protect me." Ranaya sighed. She really didn't want Lando worrying so much about her safety. She was capable of protecting herself…even if sometimes all she wanted to do was to run somewhere and hide. Ever since Karik came along she didn't feel so fearless like she used to.

"But I should have told you what I was doing instead of tricking you like I did. It was wrong of me. I could get us both in trouble for my actions." Lando stood up slowly.

Ranaya followed suit before grabbing onto his arm.

Lando glanced at her warily.

"Even if we do get in trouble, I want you to know. I'm glad you did what you did." She gazed into his eyes.

Lando exhaled before nodding, wrapping an arm around Ranaya's waist. He looked out the window beside them and scrunched his eyes. Looking toward the castle and forest as if he saw people.

Ranaya stared out but didn't see anybody. Lando's eyesight had to be astounding for him to see so far away.

Lando's grip on her waist tightened, "People are awake. You need to get back to the castle before everybody wakes up."

Ranaya didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. The result of getting caught could end with Lando facing the gallows.

She began to un-wrap the cloak to place it on top of the trunk when Lando reached out to stop her.

"Keep it. It's cold out there—besides it will help you sneak into the castle easier since it's dark." Lando protested, wrapping it back around her shoulders.

"But won't you be cold?" Ranaya stared at him as he fastened the clasp at her neck.

"I have others," Lando gave her a bittersweet smile, his hands lingering on her shoulders still.

Ranaya's shoulder slumped as she stepped away from the elf. "When do you think we can see each other again?" she kept her gaze on Lando. She didn't want to go. Not at all. She didn't want to leave Lando. She didn't want to be anywhere without Lando beside her.

The love she had for him seemed to get stronger and stronger each day. It never dimed. And the more she fell in love with Lando the stronger her hatred toward Karik became.

Life seemed to play a cruel trick on Ranaya and Lando. Allowing them to fall in love then break them apart by a forced arranged marriage.

"Remember yesterday when I said I was going to give you swimming lessons. Well those are today." Lando answered.

Ranaya gasped in delight and hugged him tightly. "I'll meet you around noon?"

Lando laughed and nodded, kissing her gently.

Ranaya pulled away reluctantly and prepared to go down the loft ladder.

Lando reached out and pulled the cloak's hood over her head.

She smiled before disappearing into the morning.

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Back with a new chapter! And this time it's long! Sprained my ankle so what else is there to do other than write?**

**Tell me what you think. What do ya'll think should happen next?**

Chapter 12:

"Ranaya my dear, where were you last night?" an annoying voice sounded behind Ranaya as she made her way through the gardens.

Couldn't she go anywhere and be rid of this king for once?

"Why is it any concern of yours, Karik?" Ranaya didn't even turn to look at him behind. Her eyes traveled toward the stables. The doors were open and she could see Lando and Harry feeding the horses. She longed to be helping them. Maybe she could go help them and Karik would leave her alone.

Ranaya cried out as Karik seized her arm roughly and whipped her around to face him.

"Don't ever call me Karik. It's Your Majesty or Master." His voice held venom.

"You certainly are not a Master of me, and have nothing Majestic about you." Ranaya spat, her emerald eyes flaming.

"You will not speak to your future husband and king in that way," Karik growled, his hold tightening on her arm.

Ranaya clenched her jaw at the pain but kept her glare on him. "You're not worthy to be called king. What you do to elves is inhuman."

"What's all the interest of elves lately, hmm?" Karik narrowed his eyes at her.

Ranaya didn't answer and only hoped Lando wasn't watching Karik's treatment of her.

No one was really around at this hour which made it all the while easier for Karik to say or whatever he wished—that was except Lando and Harry.

Suddenly Ranaya noticed Karik was staring strangely at her wrapped hand. She immediately tried to put it behind her back but Karik let go of her arm and grabbed it.

'What happened here?" Ranaya flinched as he began to unwrap it. He wasn't gentle in the least and it hurt horribly. When Lando had put the salve and bandage on it hadn't hurt at all.

Karik scoffed as the bandage came loose and her burn was hit by the midday air. His eyes grew huge as he looked at the green paste covering her burn.

Ranaya began to panic and tried to draw her hand away.

"This is elven." Karik voice was dark as he stared at it. "Who doctored your hand?"

Fear was starting to fill her body until she was almost paralyzed. Not fear for herself, but for Lando.

Ranaya's mouth opened to say something but she shut it. She didn't know how to reply.

"Aww, afraid?" Karik mocked. It was clear he was furious.

Not caring how much it hurt. All she knew was she had to get away from him. She snatched her hand away with the bandage and made a run for it straight to the stables.

"Get back here, Ranaya Yarkish. You haven't answered me!" Karik snarled and began to run after her.

Surely if she ran into the stables Karik wouldn't hurt her in front of Lando and Harry?

Ranaya ran so fast she took a nosedive into the hay at the back of the stable trying to stop. Lando and Harry came running up to her.

Lando was the first to reach her and gently pulled her away from the hay.

"Let go of me!" Ranaya screamed, thinking it was Karik. She started to struggle against him.

"Sssh, it's only me, Ranaya." Lando held onto her tightly.

Ranaya stared up at him and relaxed if just for a second.

"Where is she? That miserable thing you call a princess!" Karik yelled in fury. He was a few yards behind them.

She stiffened in Lando's grasp. Her fingers gripped his tunic tightly.

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise," Lando whispered into Ranaya's ear.

"No you mustn't let him find you out," she protested, willing herself to let go of him and stand up to face Karik head on.

Harry was staring at her and Lando in curious question. He hadn't realized the two were in love. The looks on their faces were plain to see.

"No, Ranaya. I've put up with Karik treating you this way for far too long." His voice held vengeance.

Ranaya saw that in his eyes he was determined and unafraid of what he faced. She wasn't going to be able to talk him out of it.

Lando grasped her under the elbows and pulled her to her feet. Ranaya raised her chin to stare up at Karik as he approached the two.

"How dare you run from me!" Karik snarled when he was close enough to Ranaya.

She was half expecting to be grabbed harshly by the king but suddenly she was yanked away by Lando and pushed behind him in blinding speed.

She gasped slightly as Lando withdrew his sword and pointed it at Karik.

Harry backed into the wall with wide eyes. "Lando, what are you doing?" he gulped.

Karik gave Lando a nasty sneer. "You dare challenge me, boy?"

Lando continued to point the sword and glared. "You will not lay a finger on her."

Karik laughed, "And who are you to tell me what I may and not do?"

"Lando, please, let it go," Ranaya gripped his arm. If he went any farther he'd either be found out an elf or worse-could be recognized as Landrian. It was a wonder Karik hadn't already figured out who he was.

Lando closed his eyes a few seconds before putting his sword back in its sheath.

Ranaya stepped in beside him and stared at Karik. "What do you want from me?"

"What I want…," Karik mused. "What I want is to know why you have elven medicine on your hand!" he yanked her toward him.

Ranaya didn't even flinch. "What's it to you?"

She wished she could see Lando's face. Hopefully he was keeping his face straight.

"It's a lot to me you wench!" Karik gave Ranaya's arm a sharp yank. "You are mingling with elves and letting them use their medicine on you, while you're engaged to marry me! They are heathens. Worthless no good barbarians. They trick humans. Lure them into traps. They are my enemy." Karik was starting to sound mad.

"They are no such things!" Ranaya struggled against his grasp. "How dare you say such things!"

"If I ever see you with an elf I will kill it. I swear." Karik growled furiously. He was getting dangerously close to her face.

"Your Majesty, please release her," Harry pleaded.

"Very well." Karik threw Ranaya on the ground harshly causing her to roll to Lando's feet. "But if either of you two hands say a word to anyone what you have witnessed. I will make sure you two are out of jobs." Karik turned and stormed out.

Ranaya was too afraid to speak. Thinking Karik was still lingering around and could hear.

Lando knelt beside her and lifted her into a sitting position.

"Are you alright your highness?" Harry frantically asked, coming to stoop beside Lando in worriment.

Ranaya didn't object his formal addressing. She was too stunned of what had happened.

"I shouldn't have put my sword away. I'm so sorry, Ranaya." Lando hugged her close to him, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Harry blinked at the affectionate display. A princess and a stable hand. It wasn't supposed to be. Of course he wasn't going to tattle, he loved his princess and respected her choices.

"Don't blame yourself; you didn't know he was going to do that." Ranaya caressed his face.

"Well Lando, I think you did enough work for today. After all that's happened, I think you deserve a break." Harry announced, slapping the elf's shoulder.

"Thank you Master LeFroy." Lando nodded and he took Ranaya's hand to pull her to a stand.

Harry smiled before walking into the tack room.

Ranaya sighed, starting to finally feel relieved to be rid of Karik.

"Now how about that swimming lesson?" Lando asked, with a mischievous grin.

"I've been waiting all day." Ranaya laughed.

"What are we waiting for?" Lando took off at a run, Ranaya behind him.

Karik behind them if only for a moment.

**Reviewers get an archery lesson from Lando. =D**


	14. Chapter 13

**I am very happy with this chapter. Not to mention it's the longest one I've written so far for this story. It's amazing how people can write a 4,000 word chapter when I do good enough to have it to 1,000. Oh well.**

**I was a little disappointed that no one reviewed on my last chapter. Was it not any good? Or was everyone just busy?**

**Well I have surprises in this chapter!**

Chapter 13:

"I don't know if I want to do this Lando," Ranaya gulped, taking a step back from the edge of the water. Looking at it from where she stood, the murky water didn't look inviting. It looked more like a danger zone.

Lando had already jumped in and was swimming on his back. He made it look so easy that it exasperated the princess. His hair was floating out, revealing pointed ears for the world to see.

Of course there wasn't anyone around but Ranaya and Lando, but Ranaya was afraid that someone was going to walk by and see. It wasn't helping her already nervousness about being taught to swim.

"What are you afraid of, Ranaya?" Lando asked with one those mischievous smiles he wore a lot.

"I'm-." Ranaya gasped as he disappeared under water. She sat on her knees to peer into the water to see if she could sight him. She immediately picked out the light shining in the water as him. She frowned as he suddenly stopped glowing.

"Lando?" Ranaya asked, leaning over the rock until her hands and face were over the edge.

The water was still and she began to wonder what was taking him so long to surface.

Water splashed in front of her and Lando popped out of the water, splashing her face in the process. She jumped back slightly.

"You were saying?" He grinned, his elbows propping on the rock in front of her. They were practically nose to nose.

Ranaya's eyes narrowed, "I'm not scared." A playful smirk plastered her face. She placed her hand in the water and flicked water in the elf's face.

"Oh, really?" Lando didn't even blink when the water hit him. His grin only grew larger as his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, really?" Ranaya teased. She was unconsciously leaning closer to the edge.

"Well then, Your Highness. I hope you don't mind me doing this." Lando teased back and grabbed Ranaya's arm so fast she didn't have time to react. She was in the water in mere seconds.

She shrieked in surprise and struggled to keep afloat. Panic was beginning to set in. "Lando!"

Arms wrapped securely around her waist immediately and her face and shoulders were held above surface.

"See it's not that bad?" Lando whispered into her ear.

Ranaya didn't answer; she was too busy clinging to him. The feeling of her feet not touching the bottom made her feel strange and wary.

"Now, let's teach you to float." Lando's grip began to lessen.

Ranaya gasped and held on tighter to his neck. "N-no, don't let go!" she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Relax; it's going to be okay. You'll see." Lando coaxed, though it wasn't really helping.

"I can't relax when I'm dangling only lord knows how many feet above the stream floor!" Ranaya shook her head violently. "All I think of is falling down—down into the dark depths."

Lando sighed, "It's not that deep." He held onto her a little tighter.

"Then pray tell why did I practically almost drown last time you pulled me in?" Ranaya exclaimed.

Lando's face darkened at the mention of her almost fatal experience and he looked away from her. It had been him who pulled her in, but he hadn't known she couldn't swim.

Ranaya saw regret in his eyes. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that." She let go of his neck with one of her arms, knowing he was securely holding her well enough. She placed her hand against his cheek.

The rock ledge was suddenly beginning to look very interesting to him.

"Lando, please look at me," Ranaya pleaded.

He didn't.

Ranaya took his chin.

Lando finally met her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that I wasn't able to swim." Ranaya stared into his eyes. "In fact if it wasn't for you I would have drowned. You saved me."

He sighed, "I still can't help but feel responsible."

"I know." Ranaya wrapped her loose arm back around his neck. "Now weren't you trying to teach me how to float?"

"If you'll let me," Lando playfully loosened his grip on her and let her go further into the water.

She shrieked and tried to grab onto him but he didn't let her.

"Be still and relax and you won't sink," Lando explained gently.

Ranaya stilled and her heart pounded wildly at the thought of sinking.

Lando placed a hand over her hammering heart. She knew he could hear it with his elvish hearing.

It continued to thump against his hand as he lowered her into the water gradually with his other arm. "Do you trust me?" Lando asked gently.

"Yes," Ranaya breathed as Lando removed his hand from her heart. Water filled her ears and then she realized she was completely lying onto her back in the water. It wasn't too bad—as long as Lando was still holding onto her.

"Not so bad is it?" Lando smiled softly.

"Not as bad as I thought," Ranaya sighed. In fact it felt wonderful. She felt as if she were weightless.

Lando swam away and suddenly she realized he wasn't holding onto her anymore. She was floating!

Her eyes were wide as she smiled. But then she frowned as she thought of how deep the water was. She tensed up.

"Ranaya relax or you will sink!" Lando called out.

And Ranaya was doing exactly that. She flailed her arms in fear. Water began to fill her mouth.

Lando quickly swarm toward her.

"Lan-," Ranaya gasped as she went under for a few seconds.

Lando grabbed onto her and pulled her up against him. "That was close."

"It was my fault," she leaned her head into his chest. She could hear his heart. It was beating hard, probably out of excitement of her almost drowning again. It faltered a beat and Ranaya wondered why.

"All the same," Lando kissed her hair.

"I still wish to be taught to swim, not just float." Ranaya halfheartedly teased.

"If you wish," Lando chuckled.

The next hour was spent teaching Ranaya to swim. And by the end of that hour she could at least keep herself from sinking. She was able to swim decently now.

"You did well," Lando encouraged as the two sat on the rock, drying off.

"I had a great teacher did I not?" Ranaya leaned her head on his shoulder.

''I wouldn't say I'm the best." Lando said, laying back to close his eyes.

Ranaya noticed he looked utterly exhausted. It concerned her. He was usually so energetic. He could outrun her any day. She was always tired first, but not today. Swimming couldn't be that hard on you could it?

"Lando, are you feeling okay?" Ranaya touched his arm.

When he opened his eyes they were filled with anguish. It scared Ranaya to see him so. It was gone as soon as it came. "Catching an elven cold most likely. Nothing to worry about."

Ranaya decided not to bother him anymore about it, but it still stayed in the back of her mind.

Suddenly there was a thunder of hoof beats coming up the path.

Ranaya jumped up as did Lando.

"Quick, back in the water. To the reeds." Lando exclaimed, referring to the reeds and weeds to the back of the stream where there was a bunch of rocks piled together. The whole stream was like a little cove.

They both jumped in the water and swam quickly to hide. They backed into the reeds until they were covered.

Ranaya peeked through the reeds as the horse began to approach. To her dismay the horse slowed to a trot. She shrunk closer to Lando. She glanced at him. If Lando showed himself he would be found out immediately. His hair being wet stubbornly stayed parted away from his leaf shaped ears.  
The cloaked rider stopped right at the stream and dismounted to get a drink.

Ranaya narrowed her eyes to see who the rider was. Her eyes widened as the rider showed his face as he rose up after cupping his hand in the water.

It was Dari! Her older brother.

She immediately wanted to spring out of the water to hug him but fear of him finding Lando and telling someone that Lando was an elf kept her in her place.

"Do you know who he is?" Lando whispered into her ear.

"It's my brother who I haven't seen in two years. He had to go on a few missions," Ranaya breathed. She knew Lando heard her.

"You can swim up to him. I will stay here until he's gone," Lando assured. It was like he knew what she was thinking.

"You sure?" Ranaya stalled.

Lando gave her a light push.

She began to swim up to the bank. "Dari!" she cried out.

The Prince looked up quickly in bewilderment but smiled as he realized who called his name. "Ranaya, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a swim," she laughed. She wanted to hug him but didn't want to get him wet.

"When did you learn to swim? Last time I was here you swam like a rock." Dari raised an eyebrow.

Dari looked much like his little sister. His hair though was a chocolate brown instead of auburn. His eyes were the same emerald color as Ranaya's.

"Well, I learned today." She glanced toward the reeds nervously then back to Dari.

"Oh really? Who taught you?" Dari teasingly asked. He picked her out of the water and sat her beside him.

"A friend." Ranaya blushed scarlet. She looked to the ground. If only Dari would stop asking so many questions. She was going to crack if he didn't.

Dari stared at her curiously. "Does this swimming and friend have to do with the person behind those reeds?"

Ranaya gasped in surprise. "How did you-?"

Lando was going to be found out. It made her sick to think about it. Maybe Dari wouldn't tell. He never told on her when they were children. But alas, they were grown now and this was a totally different matter then stealing cookies out of the kitchen or sneaking around without her slippers.

"It was obvious the way you kept glancing over there. I also saw some blonde hair peeking through." Dari laughed. "Please tell your friend she or he can show their self."

Ranaya gulped. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Why ever not?" Dari was mystified.

"Because he—he's a-," Ranaya stammered. What was she going to do?

"It's a he is it now?" Dari was teasing her.

"Promise you won't tell on him. Not a soul?" Ranaya begged sincerely.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to promise." Dari crossed his arms and gave her a look.

Ranaya sighed, wearily. "Lando, you can come out now."

There was silence then Lando swam slowly toward them. He warily kept himself almost fully in the water. Only from his nose up showed.

Dari stared.

"Lando, it's okay," Ranaya explained.

Lando hesitated before he fully rose up to sit on the bank.

Dari's mouth dropped in open in surprise. "You're an elf?"

"Please don't tell anyone. He could be put to death if they found out who is he is." Ranaya took hold of the elf's hand to reassure him Dari wasn't going to do anything.

**What do you think? Is Dari going to tell on Lando or is he going to keep the secret? Review and you will find out sooner!**

**It will make Lando happy!**


	15. Chapter 14

**This is basically a filler. I know it's short. I preferred to go ahead and post. Later I will combine my chapters to make them longer.**

Chapter 14:

"Why would he be put to death for being an elf?" Dari asked, looking confused.

"Haven't you heard?" Ranaya questioned her brother, her voice cracked in emotion. How could he not know about her engagement to the King of Zachavi and his brainwashing their father Darius? Karik had somehow got permission to have surveillance over Lakishea to find each and every elf hiding in the kingdom. Karik had made it his mission to humiliate and punish all the elves by cutting off their most highly prized possession of their persons. All elves wore their hair long. It was their pride and glory. Cutting the hair was a sign of shame and humility.

"I've been gone for a couple of years. I haven't heard any news of any sort lately. What's going on?" Dari took a hold of Ranaya's shoulders, his face serious.

Lando looked away, he was still wary of this Prince. He could never be too careful.

"King Karik of Zachavi is visiting here." Ranaya began. Calling him king made Ranaya want to retch.

"What is he doing here?" Dari looked disgusted.

"I'm being forced to marry him. He's taking me away to Zachavi in less than two days." She looked into the water, her vision was beginning to blur. She refused to cry! She wouldn't let herself. All it took was one look at Lando and it would be her undoing. She kept her gaze from the elf.

Lando gasped slightly at the mention of Ranaya leaving. A sharp pain went through his heart and he placed a hand over it. He forced himself to look composed.

Ranaya turned quickly to look at him at his gasp. Tears began to prick her eyes at his hopeless expression.

"How could father allow this? He knows what that king does to the elves of the Tarachi. How could he make you marry such a man?" Dari looked horrified. "I have to talk to him."

"It won't do any good. Karik has brainwashed him until Father actually allowed Karik to search through the entire kingdom for elves." Ranaya explained.

Dari stared again at Lando, "How did you escape from being caught?" he asked the elf.

"Your sister helped me cover my ears with a little invention she said you made before you left." Lando smiled. Dari didn't seem to be of any threat. Maybe he could trust this boy.

"Is that so?" Dari gave Ranaya a questioning look.

She smiled despite feeling like crying. "Remember those elf ears you made out of Harisc? I sawed the tip to make them round."

"That's my clever girl," Dari cried and wrapped his arm around Ranaya.

She smiled before scooting over to sit next to Lando.

Lando smiled as Ranaya took his hand in her own. He was becoming relaxed now. He had nothing to fear from her brother.

Ranaya leaned her head on his bare shoulder; the heat of the sun was beginning to make her tired.

Dari's green eyes were full of surprise as he took in the scene before him. His little sister loved the elf. That was why she was protecting Lando he realized.

"I won't tell anyone of you being an elf. I make it my goal not to tell a soul. I will help anyway I can. Promise," and Dari truly meant it.

Ranaya looked up at her brother. "You have no idea how much that means to me." Lando's arm wrapped around Ranaya as the elf smiled.

Dari stood up and helped the two up. "Now, I believe Father and Mother will want to see me." He walked up to his horse that was patiently drinking from the stream.

"I will be seeing you, Ranaya." He mounted up. "I cannot believe how much you have grown. You're pretty much a woman now. I have missed so much. It makes me wish I never had to leave Lakishea."

"I haven't changed that much," Ranaya hugged him.

And then Dari was off.

**Like? Not but one person has reviewed lately. I guess everyone's busy with summer.**


	16. Facts and Characteristics of Elves

**Thought everyone would like read about the elves in this story! I have pretty much made up my own version of elves. There are a few things that are like Tolkien's elves but I've tried to make it all my own.**

**I am not entirely done yet with all the facts but feel free to ask questions.**

The tree is a symbol of the elves. It symbolizes life and hope in the darkest times of terror. A reminder from God. A tradition of a couple married or serious courting is to plant a tree. Symbolizing a beginning of a new life.

All elves have light hair varying from dark golden to white. All elves wear their hair long. It's a sign of dignity. To cut off one's hair is a sign of shame and humility.

Their eyes are either blue or green.

All elves are masters of archery and swordsmanship.

Their eyesight is 10 xs sharper than humans. They can see a great far distance.

They can hear a pin drop from across the room.

They have quick reflexes.

They are not immortal creatures but have a very long life span. They can live for thousands of years.

If an elf falls in love with a human and binds his or herself to that human their life span is immediately shortened to only live as long as its human mate.

There are only a few ways an elf can die. They are not prone to human illnesses. The only illness they really can get is an elven cold. The more serious illness…elves can be seriously affected by sorrow. Deep sorrow from a loved one dying or who have died can cause an elf to weaken to a state of shutting down, but there are few cases.

The most known serious illness is when an elf loves another—particularly a human. If an elf loves an elf maiden and the elf maiden doesn't share the same feelings for the elf or maybe the elf maiden betrays the elf, said elf can have a weakened heart and take a while to recover. It can be more serious if the elf maiden is taken away by force.

But if an elf loves a human the consequences of heartbreak are far worse. It is most often fatal.

Fire and steel are the other ways an elf can die.

**Would do you think? Cheezy?**

**Any ideas for this list?**


	17. Chapter 15

**Its getting closer to Ranaya leaving Lando by every chapter. Our Lando isn't taking it lightly either. **

**If any of you haven't read my last update on The Facts and Characteristics of the Tarachi Elves go and read them. It will explain a lot. I will be updating it a bit more since I forgot to add some things like elves and their singing. Etc.**

Chapter 14:

"Princess Ranaya! Your Highness, where are you?" Gertrude called out. The maid was half distraught and annoyed at the same time.

Ranaya was hiding and for a good purpose.

For Prince Dari's return and the celebration of her engagement to Karik, who was proposing to her tonight in front of the entire kingdom.

Yes for a very good reason indeed. Gertrude was trying to take the Princess to her ball-gown fitting.

Ranaya was trying to delay it as long as possible. She wanted so badly to bolt out of the castle and get to the stables as quick as humanly possible.

She was worried about Lando. He has started looking rather paler than usual. He was beginning to get dark circles under his eyes. His whole demeanor was different. He looked so exhausted. It scared her to see him look so sick. She didn't even know what was wrong with him.

It was only a day since Dari arrived. Lando had looked tired then but nothing like this.

"Ranaya! Where is that child?" Gertrude exclaimed in impatience. She stopped right in front of Ranaya's hiding spot.

Ranaya stiffened behind the grand pillar. She would not get caught now. She hardly dared breathe until Gertrude was gone.

Ranaya sighed in relief as the maid continued down the hall calling her name.

She inched her way through the halls to sneak out the castle. She wasn't quite sure if it was possible but she was going to try anyway.

Those guards weren't always the best.

It only took her less than two minutes to escape them and then she ran to the stables as fast as her legs would carry her.

Harry was the first she saw. He looked up as soon as he saw Ranaya coming. His expression was worried.

Ranaya's stomach twisted in knots. For him to look so solemn there had to be something wrong.

Harry had seen the way she and Lando acted toward each other. That they loved each other and he respected that. Harry knew how much Ranaya loved Lando. He was keeping her updated on how the elf was faring.

"What's the matter?" Ranaya asked quickly. She was beginning to fear the worst.

"The lad isn't faring well. I tried to get him to take a rest but he refuses." Harry shook his head as he forked hay. "He listens to you."

Ranaya nodded and quickly went on a hunt for the stubborn elf man.

A tired groan confirmed where he was.

"Lando?" She followed the sound to the right back of the barn finding him grooming one of the stallions.

He looked down at her then back to the horse quickly. As if he didn't want her to see how he was really feeling.

Ranaya was shocked. For the few seconds she had been looking at him in the eyes she saw how much worse he was then yesterday. Lando was keeping something deadly serious from her. She just knew it!

"Lando, you should rest. You're so tired." She touched his arm gently.

"And shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball tonight?" his tone was flat and emotionless.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Besides, I could care less about the ball." She patted the roan stallion.

"It's held in your honor," Lando stated flatly, not glancing toward her.

"My honor is forced. I want you there with me." Ranaya looked down to the floor with a sigh.

"It's not possible for me to be there. I'm just a lowly stable hand. A commoner." His voice held sadness. Envy was evident also.

"I could make you a disguise! I could make you a lord or prince. And no you are not a lowly commoner stable hand. You're Landrian, a great warrior among your people." Ranaya managed to get him to look at her.

"A disguise wouldn't disguise who I am. Karik would immediately notice who I am. He might even realize I'm Landrian. It's a thousand wonders he doesn't recognize me." Lando paused in his grooming.

"Why does he want you dead so bad?" Ranaya asked. Her blood went cold at the thought of Lando dead.

Lando's face was hard, "I killed both his grandfather and father who were plotting to destroy the Tarachi and its people. They're all evil rulers. Karik wants revenge; he was naught but a little boy when his father was killed. I fear he's worse than both of them combined though."

Ranaya blinked. Karik had to be 10 years older than Lando. "And how old was Karik's father when his grandfather was killed?"

Lando set his jaw. She could tell that he knew what she was getting at. "10."

"How old did you say you were again?" Ranaya took an intake of breath.

Lando smirked, "18." He gave her an innocent look and at that moment he didn't look sick anymore.

"How old are you truly?" Ranaya bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Lando's lips twitched and his eyes twinkled. He leaned down until his lips were an inch from her ear. His breath tickled her and she shivered slightly fighting off the feeling. "I am exactly 1,850 years old."

Ranaya gasped in surprise. She was so surprised that she began to wobble and almost fell backward if it hadn't been for Lando grabbing onto her.

"You—you." Ranaya stuttered, her eyes wide.

Lando looked amused. "So old?" he chuckled. "You're not but a babe compared to my age."

Ranaya swatted his arm. "I was just surprised is all."

"Elves are full of surprises," Lando whispered teasingly.

Ranaya huffed.

Lando suddenly frowned and placed a hand over his chest as if he were in pain. "You should be getting to your fitting."

"Only if you take a rest." Ranaya protested, taking the brush out of his hand.

Lando nodded. "Promise you will meet me outside tonight?" he forced a smile through his pain.

"And do what? Will you even be able to make it anywhere? You look positively horrid." Ranaya hugged him gently.

"To dance of course. I may not be able to dance with you in the castle but we can do as we please in the gardens. This is the last day and night I will ever see you and I will see you even if it kills me to do so." Lando confirmed. He kissed her and was reluctant to let her go. "I have something to give you tonight."

Ranaya didn't want to leave him. Just having Lando bring up the part of this being the last day with him made her feel horrible.

"You better go." Lando said.

"Get some rest," Ranaya choked before running out of the stables.

**Next chapter is the ball!**


	18. Chapter 16

**This chapter is short but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise. All Ranaya and Lando. Sound juicy?**

**Muwahaha.**

Chapter 16:

"Hold still, Your Highness." Betsy and Gertrude both scolded.

Ranaya could not stop fidgeting no matter what. Pins were pocking into her head as the maids forced her hair up into the most stylish up do. It made Ranaya's head feel heavy having so much hair piled up.

"It's impossible to be still when you have things jabbing you in the head." Ranaya's closed her eyes in discomfort.

"If you were still milady you would not be jabbed so," Betsy fretted and patted her hair down before placing the crown on top of her head.

Ranaya could scarcely breathe from being caged in the whale bone corset as she stood up. The dress she wore was overly too formal for her tastes. It was read with kimono sleeves that went to the floor. There were beads all over the dress. She hardly recognized her reflection in the mirror. She looked—like a princess. Probably for the first time in her life that is.

"That Zachavian King is going to be blown away," Gertrude nodded before putting a pair of silver slippers on the floor for Ranaya to slip into.

Ranaya's stomach churned. She didn't want to please Karik. She was wondering more about Lando's reaction.

A horn blew, signaling that the ball was beginning. It was supposed to the announcement of the royal family's entrance.

"Blessed bits, you're late!" Betsy gasped and quickly shooed Ranaya out the door. All the while Ranaya walked through the halls she was dreading the moment she had to walk through the ballroom holding Karik's hand, pretending she cared for him.

All of the royals were in the ballroom when Ranaya arrived. Only Karik stood, waiting impatiently for her.

"You're late," he growled before grabbing her arm roughly.

Ranaya forced a smile and made herself look straight ahead as they were announced. She scanned the crowd with her eyes. She half hoped to see Lando in the crowd. It was silly of her to wish such a thing. The guards wouldn't let him pass. He was commoner to them and only royals were allowed in.

"Our Princess Ranaya Yarkish escorted by King Karik Forde of Zachavi."

Ranaya kept her forced smile up as she passed her family. Dari gave her a sympathetic look.

Women gossiped about her as they passed. She was quite sure they had heard of her relationship with a stable boy while she was supposed to be courting a king.

Truthfully, Ranaya didn't care what anyone thought anymore—that is about herself. Lando on the other hand wasn't to be talked about like scum on a bucket. She had to keep herself from going and smacking one of the 'Ladies'.

"I've heard he's a looker all right. No wonder the princess has her claws into him. What must the Zachavi King think of her sneaking about?"

She could hear every nasty remark about herself and Lando. Karik chuckled beside her.

"It seems everyone knows your little secret." He didn't sound surprised at all, maybe actually pleased. As if he wanted to humiliate her in front of everyone.

Ranaya didn't reply.

The night dawdled slowly and Ranaya was bored out of her mind. Countless princes and lords came to ask her to dance but she refused them all deciding she preferred to be a wallflower. She didn't care if it was particularly her ball. She did dance with Dari though, but it hardly counted. She felt that if she danced with anyone, she would be betraying Lando.

Ranaya was very aware of Karik's glares that were sent her way. She waited one hour before bolting outside. She couldn't wait to get away from it all.

The guards gave her a suspicious glance but didn't stop her from going out of the castle. If they found out where she was actually going and going to meet she would be had.

Ranaya disappeared into the night quickly and sprinted into the gardens, hoping Lando would be waiting for her.

"Lando," she whispered into the night. She knew he would hear her calling even if she kept her voice quiet. His hearing was absolutely amazing.

"Yes?" a familiar voice whispered back, directly behind Ranaya in her ear.

Ranaya opened her mouth, a screech building up inside her from surprise.

Lando quickly covered her mouth with a hand to smother it. "Ssshh."

She pushed his hand away gently and twirled around to stare at him. His eyes were mischievously twinkling in the moonlight.

He was wearing a cloak with a hood covering his head to keep himself from glowing. He wore gloves as well. His face was the only thing that glowed. There wasn't really anyway to keep it from doing so.

"You scared me," Ranaya accused but smiled nonetheless. She was so happy to see him. She half expected him not to make it. He had looked so exhausted when she had last seen him.

Now looking into his eyes yes he looked tired but not exhausted.

"It's an elf thing." He grinned. He took her hand in his.

Ranaya knew instantly this night was going to turn out a whole better then she thought.

**You know what I want. The button is right down below. Saavy?**


	19. Chapter 17

**I was planning on having a very long chapter but was too impatient to let you all wait for days so here's my update. Ideas are welcome for the next chapter.**

Chapter 17:

Ranaya reveled in the feel of her hand in Lando's. Though she wished he wasn't wearing gloves. She missed feeling the smooth skin of his bare hands.

Tonight was probably the last night she would ever see or be with Lando. Karik was taking her away to Zachavi. Away from Lakishea. She wouldn't even get to see her family but on special occasions and holidays. She knew she would miss Lakishea and her family but she would miss Lando twice as much as everyone else combined.

She had vowed as a child that she would never fall in love. She never made friends with the stuffy princesses or the coy princesses. The only friend she had ever had was her brother Dari. But then he went away and she had no one for years. That is until she met the elf walking beside her.

Lando was Ranaya's dearest friend. She could be herself with him. She didn't have to watch what she said or did. He accepted her the way she was. He didn't expect less or more of her. She couldn't have a better friend then him. Around Lando she could let her guard down and not be ashamed of her weakness. When she was around him she felt safe and secure from Karik. As much as it aggravated her to feel like that she finally realized sometimes she needed to let her feelings show. Only her fear of Karik almost always showed. She wanted to fight the feeling of being protected by Lando when she was supposed to be protecting him.

Lando was her dearest friend that she had in fact fallen hard in love with. A warm feeling flooded inside her at the thought. She was just as sure that he felt the same.

Ranaya's hand tightened around Lando's. She was going to keep the memory of this night in her heart to remember the rest of her life. She knew that even when she grew old and grey thoughts of Lando would come to haunt her.

Lando looked down at her and smiled. For a few seconds the tired Lando before her disappeared and the old Lando with endless amounts of energy was back.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Ranaya tried to keep her voice even. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes as she met his eyes.

As quick as that the tiredness crept back into Lando. His eyes were filled with sorrow so deep it was like a knife twisting itself into her chest.

A gasp escaped her lips and her hand that was not in Lando's came up to clutch her chest. She actually was in pain from the intensity of his eyes.

Lando's sorrowful look was suddenly replaced with concern and he grabbed onto Ranaya. "Are you alright?"

Leave it to Lando to worry about her when he was supposed to be worrying about his own health. He was the one that was sick.

Ranaya was able to tear her eyes from his finally. "I think so." She forced a smile, trying not to look directly into his eyes.

Lando stopped them then. He gave her an 'I know you better then that' look.

She tried her hardest not to look him in the eyes but she ended up anyway.

His sorrowful look was replaced with the familiar mischievous twinkle. He was thinking about something.

"Will you give me the honor of having this dance with you?" He held the hand up that he was holding of hers and bowed over it.

Ranaya's eyes became wide in surprise. She wasn't expecting this. Not being able to find her voice she nodded slowly and smiled.

He placed his unoccupied hand on her waist gently. He frowned slightly. Most likely noticing how gauntly thin she had become.

Ranaya was able to hide it with her clothes, but she knew she was boney and needed to gain weight. It was just impossible to eat when she had to stare at Karik from across the stable. She always immediately lost her appetite.

"You need to try to eat," Lando said softly. His expression genuinely worried. He knew she wasn't eating right.

Ranaya lowered her gaze for a few seconds after she placed her injured hand on his shoulder. It was no longer wrapped. It wasn't healed up yet but she hadn't wanted to take any chances on anyone questioning it being wrapped. She sighed.

Lando then began to twirl her around in a dance. It was fast but not too fast.

Ranaya couldn't remember when she had had so much fun dancing. It was supposed to be boring. With Lando it was thrilling.

She laughed when she had to duck under his arm in one of the dance moves.

The music flowed out to the garden. The first few melodies were fun and fast paced.

Then it began to slow into soft music. It was impossible to dance fast now.

Lando smiled and pulled her into a slow dance.

These were the ones that were the most boring to Ranaya usually. Tonight she found dancing slow to be amazing.

She couldn't look draw her eyes away from Lando's glassy blue gaze.

He held her close as if she were going to disappear from him. He looked like he was trying to keep tears from flowing down his face. "Love is an understatement of what I feel for you right now, Ranaya Yarkish."

Ranaya's hand tightened around his. "I'm never going to forget you." She too felt tears coming at bay.

Lando gave a shuddering exhale.

Ranaya laid her head down against his chest, closing her eyes. Tears were beginning to leak out betraying.

**What do you think?**


	20. IMPORTANT QUESTION!

_**I have a very important question to ask. I know you're not supposed to post these but I am anyway.**_

_**I've been thinking about this for a while but didn't know if I should go through with it or not.**_

_**Would any of you like it if I went back a chapter or two and edited to where Ranaya and Lando secretly marry by elf law. (Exchanging certain wedding vows.)**_

_**And maybe have Ranaya unknowingly be pregnant when Karik drags her away?**_

_**Is it a little too farfetched or too soap operaish? Would ya'll like me to do this?**_

_**Yes or No's please.**_


	21. Chapter 18 edited

**I have MusicalRozza999 to thank for help of the rewrite of this chapter. She did great with the wedding vows. What do ya'll think? I'm putting up chapter 19 and 20 as well. There isn't much change in them so you don't have to reread them. But do reread this! =D**

Chapter 18:

Ranaya stayed as she was for a while. Lando's heartbeat was the only sound besides the quiet music coming from the castle.

His heartbeat wasn't as steady as she remembered it to be. It often skipped or tripped itself as she listened. Was this normal to him or was there something wrong?

Her tears trickled down her face and started to land on Lando's tunic.

Ranaya had to stop or she was going to soak him. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this," she said softly, opening her eyes slowly. She tilted her face up to stare at him.

They weren't dancing anymore. Lando let go of her waist to wipe a tear from her face. "What is there to be sorry for?" He caressed her face. There were tears in his own eyes though they never fell.

Thunder boomed in the distance. A breeze blew across the garden. It was a signal of a storm brewing.

"For having to leave you."

Lando tightened his hold on Ranaya's hand. If he squeezed any harder it would have hurt. "You have no way to stop this." His voice was thick.

At that moment the sky decided to let loose and rain began to pour down.

Lando pulled her toward the stables and they made a quick sprint for cover.

Ranaya was beginning to shiver by the time they got in the door. She covered it quickly as Lando lit a lantern.

They were alone except for the horses. Harry was home with his wife and children.

She sat down on a bale of hay absently. Her eyes never leaving the elf.

"I have something I want to give you," Lando gave her a light kiss on her brow.

Ranaya closed her eyes and relished in the feeling. Everything he said or did was precious to her.

Lando went up the loft ladder and started to meddle in his trunk.

She was curious to know what he was doing. What could he possibly want to give her? He had given her so much already.

When he came back he held a small wooden box that fit in his palm.

Ranaya stared in question at it before glancing into Lando's eyes.

He sat beside her and turned to face her. "This was my mother's. It was given to her by my father when I was born. She gave it to me right before the raiders killed her." Lando's expression was bittersweet.

He opened the box slowly to reveal a ring. It was the most beautiful thing Ranaya had ever seen.

It had a delicate emerald silhouette of a tree. The base behind the tree was crystal like which shimmered different colors when angled different ways. It had a white gold band.

Ranaya gasped softly. He couldn't mean he was giving this to her.

Sure enough he took it out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger on her right hand.

"Lando, you can't mean to give this to me." Ranaya protested, feeling dazzled. "You should save it for when you marry." The thought of him marrying someone else made her stomach churn. But she couldn't think so selfishly. She was leaving him tomorrow and he was bound to find someone else in his long life span.

Lando stared at her as if she grew two heads for a second. "I am saving it for when I marry. I love you, I always will. When you marry Karik I don't want it to be official. There won't ever be another for me, Ranaya. My mother gave this to me to give to my soul mate. It belongs to you. Will you marry me? There is an elven wedding ceremony we could perform right here, it will be more binding than the one that you will perform with Karik." He closed his hand over hers.

Ranaya was speechless. All she could do was hug him tightly. "I love you, Landrian. Yes, yes I will. Karik will never have my heart, it will always be yours. This marriage will prove that."

He smiled at the use of his real name and her agreement. He grabbed her hand suddenly and placed it near the lantern.

Ranaya was puzzled at first until the most amazing sight surrounded her. The ring was reflecting hundreds of multi color silhouettes of trees, and speckled in between the normal trees were trees coupled and twisted around each other, joined. They were all around Lando and her.

"This ring reflects the symbol of my people when placed by a flame in darkness. The tree symbolizes life and hope in the darkest times. They are sacred to the elves and a reminder from God. It shows the sacred wood where the elfin race was created, where, in the Old Days, all wedding ceremonies took place. We would stand before the Joined Trees and become a joined soul just as the trees have. When we couldn't go back to that place we made rings like these so we could all be married there." He explained, taking both her hands in one of his.

"And now, in this sacred wood, we will be joined too." His speech began to become grander. "Like the Great Joined Trees in the Sacred Grove, let me be joined to this woman, the beautiful, loving Ranaya. Let her always be joined with me, no matter what distance or other forces shall separate us. Like the earth and the moon, let us be tied by an unseen force, the force of our love."

He then twined their hands together touching the ring gently. "Now, Ranaya. Repeat after me. Like the Great Joined Trees in the Sacred Grove, let me be joined to this man, Landrian."

With tears in her eyes she repeated and paraphrased "Like the Great Joined Trees in the Sacred Grove, let me be joined to this man, the amazing and wonderful Landrian."

At her addition he smiled, looking deep into her eyes before continuing "Let him always be joined with me, no matter what distance or other forces shall separate us."

She repeated, and he gave her the last line to say. "Like the earth and the moon, let us be tied by an unseen force, the force of our love."

"Like the earth and the moon, let us be tied by an unseen force, the force of our love." She smiled at him.

"Generally now you would give me my ring, but as you don't hav—" She cut him off before he could finish.

"It's not a ring, but will this do?" She reached back and unclasped the necklace that held the key to the tree that stored all her treasures. She placed it in Lando's hand.

He hooked it around his neck. "It will, and I will take care of it. I promise."

"I know you will." Ranaya fought a shiver of cold as she stared down at the ring. Wind blew through the cracks in the stable doors and Ranaya gave in and shuddered against Lando.

Suddenly she thought of something. "Lando, I'm going to be an old lady and you want even have aged." Ranaya frowned. Why hadn't she thought of the different life spans.

"When an elf binds him or herself to a human the elf's life span is immediately cut off to only be as long as a human's." Lando smiled softly.

"Aren't you upset you won't live your thousands of years." Ranaya pressed her self to his side, fighting a shiver.

"I'd rather live a short life span with you rather then live thousands of years without you." Lando took her hand in his and started in surprise. "You're positively freezing." He chastised, feeling how cold she was. He ushered her to the loft where the wind could get to them. He wrapped a blanket around her as they sat down. She leaned her head back into his shoulder.

She was getting really tired but was trying to fight it off. She wanted as much time with Lando as possible, especially on their wedding night.

"I know you're sleepy." Lando said. It was like he read her mind or something.

"How did you know?" Ranaya sighed. She didn't want to have to go back into the castle.

"It's easy to read your face and the way you act." His arms wrapped around her, allowing her to put her full weight against him.

"I don't want to go back into the castle. I want to stay here, married to you." Ranaya protested.

"Ranaya, you will always be married to me. But I didn't say you had to," Lando chuckled.

"They'll assume things that aren't true," Ranaya worried but her eyes were beginning to get so heavy she knew she wouldn't make it back to her room.

"Isn't it enough that we know that none of the gossip will be true? You are my wife, you can stay here. It is our wedding night. Even if we should be joined on this glorious night, nothing will be wrong with it. The only fault will be in their gossiping." Lando didn't seem to want to let her go either.

"Mhmm," Ranaya began to yawn. She truthfully didn't care what they thought of her. They could accuse her and call her tramp but it wouldn't bother her. She knew she wasn't doing anything indecent, especially because now they were married. Anything that should happen on their wedding night would be perfectly fine. But she did worry of what would become of Lando if he was charged for something that hadn't happened.

Lando laid his head against hers.

"Will you sing for me one last time?" Ranaya pleaded. She wanted to hear him once more before she could never him again.

Lando smiled and gently pulled her down to the way until they were laying down side by side facing each other. She stared at him in wonderment.

He began to sing. It was even more beautiful than the other two times. He voiced both happy and sad words. Suddenly he was cut off by Ranaya kissing him.

"We cannot have a real marriage, so let us have a real wedding night. Our marriage will never be 'incomplete' as some would have it, and neither will I. Let us be truly joined." She stared deep into his eyes and he saw everything he had ever needed. They were joined that night, all thoughts of what lay ahead were forgotten. For one night they were in wedded bliss.

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 19 edited

**There's no real reason to reread this unless you just want to for the fun of it. I didn't change too much. =)**

Chapter 19:

Ranaya awoke slowly. She felt strangely peaceful even though she was on a bed of hay. Her head rested on something solid and warm—Lando's chest.

She looked up at him and was surprised to see him still asleep.

Ranaya started to rise up but realized she was trapped between Lando's arms…Not that she was complaining. She smiled softly and settled on letting Lando sleep until he woke up.

Her smile instantly faded as it hit her like bricks. She was leaving in a few hours. Leaving her family and Lando, her husband. It seemed so strange to call him that but so right.

She took in a shaky breath as she stared at Lando. She studied his features for almost an hour. Was it possible to permanently brand someone's face in your brain? So you could always remember exactly what they looked like.

She studied every contour, even the way his hair strung out everywhere when he slept. Managing to tickle her cheek a little. His ears were fully exposed to her.

Ranaya didn't feel she was over exaggerating when she thought he was the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on.

It was at that moment Lando's eyes opened slowly and looked straight into Ranaya's green eyes. He didn't look surprised to have caught her staring.

He looked as if he hadn't slept in months instead have just waking. He had dark circles under his eyes. Ranaya didn't have long to think about it before Lando smiled at her. "Good morning my beautiful wife."

As much as she hated it tears began streaming down her face. She buried her face into his chest with a sobbing heave.

Lando held onto her tightly. He didn't say a word, knowing there wasn't much he could say.

The stable doors opened then and Ranaya stilled against him in fear of them being caught.

Lando's grip tightened around her as boots sounded next to the lift ladder.

Ranaya held her breath. If this was Karik then they were going to be in some deep trouble.

Ranaya gripped Lando's arm tightly as the owner of the boots began to come up to the loft. Horrible visions of what they would do to Lando if they were found flashed in her head.

"Ranaya? Lando?" Dari poked his head up into the loft in surprise to see the two clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Ranaya and Lando both exhaled in relief.

"Ranaya, you need to get back to the castle before someone knows your missing. I had to tell them you went to bed last night so no one would wonder where you were." Dari gave them a sympathetic smile.

Ranaya nodded and reluctantly unlocked herself from the elf. "I'll see you later." She barely whispered in defeat.


	23. Chapter 20 edited

**Again no real reason to reread this since I only put minor changes.**

**I'm working on chapter 21 now. I'm sorry it's taking so long. =D**

Chapter 20:

"Ranaya dear, stop dawdling. You're on your way to your fiancé's kingdom. You act as if it's a death sentence instead." Helen, her mother chided, trying to hurry her daughter along the cobble stones toward the awaiting carriage.

"At least let me say goodbye to my friends," Ranaya said in a monotone voice.

_And husband. _

Her eyes instantly were drawn to the elf standing in the crowd with a forlorn expression.

"Very well," Helen sighed and stepped aside to stand beside King Darius.

Ranaya couldn't help but notice Dari shooting daggers at Karik's back.

She hugged Harry and even Gertrude and Bessie who actually were crying and going to miss her.

She pushed through the crowds until she was face to face with Lando.

"I guess this is it then." Lando looked down at her with pain in his eyes. The pain cut Ranaya to the core again made her feel pain in her chest. She couldn't look away though.

"Yes," Ranaya whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her suddenly and embraced her tightly. "I will find you. I promise it. Karik can'" he said softly in her ear. He said it so softly no one heard but her.

Ranaya's arms tightened around him at his words. "I will be watching for you." She tried to keep her voice even.

Lando gave her a sad smile before kissing her so quickly no one but the people standing beside them saw it.

"It's time to go, Princess." Karik was waiting in the carriage impatiently. Ranaya was thankful he hadn't seen the affectionate display between her and Lando.

Lando fingered the ring he had given Ranaya from around her neck. She had put it on a chain so not to draw attention to it on her hand.

With a small cry she let go of Lando and began backing away.

Lando grabbed her hand as if to try to keep her with him but he let go when she was out of reach.

Ranaya could see tears forming in the elf's eyes and she felt some of her own threaten to come down.

With one last hug to Helen and Dari and a glare for Darius she got into the carriage. She was careful not to glance at Karik.

Lando had stepped forward to the front of the crowd when Ranaya turned to look toward behind her as the carriage began moving.

Something was wrong with Lando. He clutched his chest with his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched.

"No," Ranaya whispered. She already began to fumble with opening the carriage door.

And then Lando collapsed onto the ground.

"No!" she screamed and scrambled out of the carriage. She landed on her hands in knees but was too blinded by fear for Lando that she didn't feel the pain from scrapes.

The crowds stepped away from the fallen elf and were gaping as the princess threw herself down beside him to grab onto him.

"Lando!" Ranaya cradled his head in her lap. "Please look at me." She sobbed. She pushed the hair that had fallen in his eyes away.

Lando opened his eyes slowly. They were filled with agony. "I—I'm glad to have met you, beautiful Ranaya. Know that I always love you." Each word was an effort for him.

"Sir Lando!" It was Harry who dropped down beside them. Other than being head over the stables, Harry was a physician to all the palace workers.

Suddenly Ranaya was grabbed sharply and pulled away from Lando. "No! Lando! I can't leave him! He needs me!" she screamed wildly and began to beat at Karik's chest.

It didn't faze the King as he pulled her back into the carriage.

The beginning of Ranaya's nightmare.


	24. Chapter 21

**I know what you're thinking. It took me so long to update and then I only give you a short one. I'm really sorry about that. I'm having a bit of trouble as to what to write next.**

**Ideas are welcome. What is Ranaya going to do in Zachavi?**

Part 2

Chapter 21:

"Welcome to your new home, Princess." Karik spread his arms wide, indicating the large castle in front of Ranaya. As always his voice was sugary sweet and yet held venom. The way he had welcomed her sounded sarcastic.

Ranaya wasn't impressed. To her the overly large castle with its many towers looked like a cold prison. Dark and dreary.

Everything it was supposed to look like. Ranaya didn't expect it to look cheery.

The only think she had to be thankful for was finally being able to sleep in a bed. They had been traveling for days through Glander and Dashea. Past hills, mountain paths, and rivers. Ranaya's back was killing her. It wasn't helping the fact she already didn't feel so well.

She didn't answer Karik as he helped her out of the carriage. She very slowly started walking toward the entrance gates.

Two solemn guards stood on each side. Their faces void of any expression. Only if you looked into their eyes you could see sadness. It was then Ranaya realized why their eyes looked so sad. Their hair was hacked off and revealing pointed ears. They were some of the enslaved Tarachi elves.

They quickly opened the gates for her to go through. Ranaya could feel them staring at her. She wasn't sure why. Was it because she was new to Zachavi or because they knew she was being forced to do something she didn't want just like they were.

She could hear Karik's quick steps behind her. She deliberately started walking faster. She didn't want to be near him right now.

"Hello, Mistress," an elf maiden curtsied rather quickly and sharp. It was as if she were afraid to be stroked.

It made Ranaya all the more nervous in the Zachavian Castle. Elves were everywhere. All the servants were elven with hacked or shaved hair. It made the princess sick to watch how they served Karik. They were quick to please and skittish as if they expected a beating if they did something the least bit wrong.

Ranaya had the distinct feeling that if she didn't do what Karik wanted, she too would be punished. Not that she cared what he did. She wasn't going to be pushed into doing or being something she wasn't.

Much to her annoyance Karik stood right behind her. "This is Sharissa, your new maid."

Ranaya smiled at the elf, wishing the young maiden would loosen up. It was probably hard with Karik around. Was she always this stiff?

Sharissa eyed Karik warily before letting her eyes settle on her new Mistress.

Karik didn't seem to have much patience as he clapped his hands.

Two elf men came walking in with Ranaya's trunk of belongings.

"Sharissa, please take Princess Ranaya to her quarters. I'm sure she's quite exhausted by her trip." Karik made a motion with hand before walking off to shout at a few elves who were scrubbing the floors.

Ranaya's skin crawled at his harsh words of future punishment if they didn't make it sparkle.

"Come along, Mistress," Sharissa said softly, turning to walk through the halls.

Ranaya followed slowly with the elves with the trunk. "Please Sharissa, call me Ranaya."

Sharissa looked absolutely horrified as did the men. "I must call you Mistress or Your Highness. If I shan't I will be punished within an inch of my life." She exclaimed in terror. "You must know what kind of man His Majesty is."

Ranaya said no more as Sharissa opened doors to a beautiful suite. Ranaya immediately lay down on the canopy bed.

The rooms that were her's were stunning and yet she knew that this was to become her prison. 

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

When Ranaya woke she felt dread. A horrible dread that seeped through her entire being. Everything seemed so surreal.

Marrying Lando secretly and then the next day being ripped away to Zachavi to live with her fiancé Karik. It was a lot to take in.

Ranaya clasped the ring on the chain that was on her neck. Images of Lando collapsed onto the cobblestones flashed in her mind.

A gasping sob threatened to escape her lips but she held back. Not knowing if he was alive and well or dead at this moment killed her inside.

She rose up from the bed, taking the lit lantern that was on the nightstand to walk over to her trunk. She fumbled with the latch until it clicked and raised the lid to stare at her belongings she chose to take with her.

Her eyes were drawn to find the neatly folded navy cloak hidden under her dresses. She gently pulled it out and clutched it to her chest. The only other thing besides the ring that made her feel closer to Lando in this terrible castle and country.

The cloak still smelled exactly like him. The wonderful woodsy smell.

Ranaya unfolded it and wrapped it around herself as a shiver of cold ran through her. She rested her head on her arms on the trunk, not wanting to move.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came Sharissa carrying a tray. The maid stopped short as she saw the princess lying over the trunk.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Sharissa sounded panicked.

Ranaya started as she stood up quickly. "Ye—yes, I'm alright."

Sharissa didn't look convinced as she sat the tray on a coffee table and gestured for Ranaya to sit down on the settee.

Ranaya grabbed the lantern and placed it on the table.

Sharissa stared at the cloak as if she had never seen one before. "I know it's not my place milady but may I ask where you got the cloak?" she sat down beside Ranaya.

Ranaya's eyes widened in surprise. Did this elf maiden know who it belonged to? "I—it was given to me by a stable hand." It was the truth. She couldn't help but smile. _Indeed a stable hand, but not just any stable hand. Landrian himself._

"You seem fond of this stable hand." Sharissa smiled as she fixed Ranaya a cup.

Tears sprang in Ranaya's eyes. "I would be with him now if it wasn't for Karik."

Sharissa frowned as she handed the cup to Ranaya.

"Thank you," Ranaya said politely and shakily took a sip. It wasn't sweet enough so Ranaya leaned over to pop another sugar cube into the tea cup.

Much to Ranaya's horror the lantern light caught the ring around her neck just right and began to reflect.

Sharissa gasped awestruck. "Where did you get that?"

Ranaya pressed her hand against the ring quickly to make the images stop. They only made the joined trees more defined.

Ranaya leaned back into the settee with a deep sigh. "It came from the stable hand."

"A stable hand couldn't possess such a ring. Its elven crafted and fit for royalty itself or someone of high stature." Sharissa said gently.

Ranaya closed her eyes. "It belonged to an elf. His name was Lando or known to your kind as Landrian."

"Landrian?" Sharissa gasped in shock. "The great warrior himself?"

Ranaya was puzzled of how this maid was acting. It was as if Ranaya had just told her indeed the moon doesn't shine on its own.

Ranaya slowly nodded with a soft sigh. "My husband." She breathed.

Sharissa looked like she was seconds from swooning. "Husband?" she blinked then blinked a second time. It was like she was trying to process all she heard. "But you're engaged to His Majesty."

Suddenly Ranaya panicked. "You can't tell Karik. He must never know." The tea cup rattled violently in her hands. Surely Sharissa wouldn't give her away.

Sharissa smiled softly, taking the cup from Ranaya's hand before taking the princess's in her own. "You are planning on trying to runaway aren't you?" the maiden's smile faded and turned into a frown in an instant.

"I want to." Ranaya wondered why this made the elf frown.

Sharissa took a sharp intake of breath. "You will never make it as far as two inches from the castle gates. If His Majesty finds you escaping you will be severely punished. The same as me or any of the elvenkind enslaved to this castle."

"Punished?" Ranaya was unnerved by the maid's expression. It was so intense. Her eyes were filled with horror and tears shone in her eyes.

"Taken to the dungeon and endure a severe beating or flogged. Scarred to remember your treachery." Sharissa placed the cup on the table before fixing her gaze back on Ranaya.

Ranaya covered her mouth to muffle a gasp. She knew Karik was evil but how far would he go?

"I must try to get away. I have to get to Lando." Ranaya protested.

Sharissa bowed her head before taking up the tray. Without a word she stepped out of the room and was gone. Leaving Ranaya to her thoughts.

How was she going to escape?

An idea suddenly hit her. She would write a letter to Dari and ask him for advice.

Is it too soon to have Ranaya's secret found out? I'm not sure or not.

Sharissa is going to be a very important character in the future.

Do ya'll like the 'secretly married to Lando' thing or should I change it back to the old chapter?

Review!


	26. Chapter 23

**I know it's been a while. Writer's block got a hold of me. I think it's gone now, hopefully. **

Chapter 23:

Ranaya began scribbling…..

_Dear Dari,_

_I have just arrived to the Zachavian Castle…_

_It's everything I knew it would be. Cold, dark, and dreary. You couldn't imagine how many elves are enslaved in this fortress. It sickens me to see them bending to every well. If they don't do as Karik says they are punished within an inch of their life._

_I'm hoping you will look out for Lando for me. Tell me how he is fairing? I was so scared when he collapsed._

_I know my hopes are useless but just maybe I can somehow escape marrying Karik. I can't marry him. I can never love a man so evil. My heart belongs to Lando and only Lando. I feel it and I know it's true. I'm going to find a way and I'm going to come back to him._

_Please don't tell our parents._

_,Ranaya_

Ranaya placed the quill down with a sigh. She folded and placed the letter into an envelope.

A throat cleared behind her and she jumped in her chair in front of the desk. Ranaya turned to see Sharissa looking around sheepishly.

"Whatever is the matter?" Ranaya sat the letter down onto the desk and got up.

Sharissa quickly jerked her attention to the princess. "His Majesty requests your presence in the dining hall. I've come to help you change your gown."

Ranaya pulled the navy cloak tighter to herself. "If His Majesty insists." The title left a very bad taste in her mouth. She made her way to her trunk to pull out her next best dress other than her ball gown.

"Oh no, Your Highness. His Majesty wants you to wear a gown from your new wardrobe." Sharissa sauntered to an armoire that Ranaya hadn't even noticed until now.

Ranaya's nose crinkled in disgust as the maid opened the armoire to reveal the laceiest and beaded gowns the girl had ever seen. They were so fancy and not like Ranaya at all.

She mentally groaned to herself as she searched through the gowns to find one that she actually liked. It took her a while but finally she found an emerald green kimono sleeve dress with pearls on the bodice.

"Lovely choice." Sharissa smiled as she laid the dress onto the bed with the proper undergarments.

Ranaya nodded with a tiny smile and undid the navy cloak to fold it neatly and place it back into the trunk. Sharissa then began the task of getting the princess ready.

Ranaya tried to protest that she could dress herself but decided to drop it as Sharissa ignored her arguing.

"If I do not help you get ready I will get in trouble with the Master for not doing my job." The elf maiden helped Ranaya into her dress after ridding of the wrinkled travel dress and having Ranaya put on more undergarments to improve the princess's form to which Ranaya was not thrilled of. She hated to wear such uncomfortable things.

By the time Sharissa got to Ranaya's hair Ranaya could scarcely breathe from the whale bone corset being so tight. She didn't think she'd ever worn one as tight before.

"Sharissa, can't my corset be loosened a little?" Ranaya winced as the elf pinned her hair up high on her head.

"It cannot be done. His Majesty wishes you to look your part as the future Queen. The tight corset will help your posture." Sharissa finished her hair and placed a pair of slippers in front of Ranaya.

"It may help my posture but I will not be able to act like a future Queen if I have passed out from not being able to breathe." Ranaya sighed as she slipped her feet into the heeled shoes.

Sharissa gave her a sympathic look. "I know, it must be torturous. I wish I wasn't forced to do things I wish not to do. I am not capable of having my own mind in this castle or any part of Zachavi. I am a mere slave here. If I do or say anything out of my line it ends badly." Sharissa looked down.

Ranaya suddenly felt horrible for complaining when Sharissa had it much worse than she did. It was in that moment Ranaya decided when she escaped she would take Sharissa with her. The elf maiden deserved freedom as well as all the rest did.

Ranaya wished somehow she could free all the elves in Zachavi.

"Come along. His Majesty is waiting." Sharissa broke through Ranaya's thought.

Ranaya took a deep breath and followed Sharissa out into the halls.

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 24

**I know. After all this time this is all you could come up with?**

**Life has been busy and I haven't felt very good as of late.**

**I find myself becoming blocked now that Lando is out of the picture.**

**Now that Ranaya is in Zachavi what do you think should happen? What do you want to see?**

**Should I add some chapters with Lando's perspective after Ranaya leaves and how he is fairing?**

**I'm thinking of changing it back to where Ranaya and Lando are not secretly married and etc. Should I change it back?**

Chapter 24:

"It's nice to see you looking your status instead of that of a peasant." Came the voice of Karik as Ranaya entered the dining area. He sat at the end of the enormously long table. An elf on each side of him. One was female and the other male.

There were various dishes of food. Enough to feed 20 people.

Ranaya bit her tongue to keep from saying something smart in the presence of the elven servants.

How dare that man!

She stood in the doorway not knowing exactly where to sit. She certainly didn't want to sit by Karik or anywhere close. Not that she had a choice in the matter though.

"Well, don't just stand there! Sit down!" Karik said impatiently as if she were a dog.

The elves standing around him were beginning to look wary.

Ranaya glared at the king for a moment.

The glances she got from the elves convinced her to sit or there was most likely to be trouble.

She plopped down two chairs away from him on his right side.

"There now. That wasn't that hard now was it?" Karik's voice held mockery.

Ranaya held her chin high, looking everywhere but his direction. "Of course not."

The elf maiden on Karik's left dipped food from different bowls onto Ranaya's plate.

"Thank you," Ranaya smiled politely and the maid looked surprised but pleased. The elf nodded and smiled back.

Karik tapped his fingers onto the table top. "I'm waiting."

The elf who had just served Ranaya quickly began serving Karik as if she couldn't be fast enough.

Karik snapped and the other elf that had been standing on his right began to fill the empty glasses with wine.

The elf quickly made his way to the table and grabbed the glass bottle, skillfully popping off the cork. He poured wine into Karik's glass first before walking to Ranaya's side.

Ranaya kept her gaze onto her plate.

"There you are milady." The elf announced.

Ranaya looked up and fought back a gasp. He looked so familiar it shocked her.

The elf before her looked like an older version of Lando only with green eyes.

"Oh," the gasp she had been trying to hold back escaped.

The elf blinked and looked confused. "Is everything alright?"

Ranaya forced her mouth to form words. She was so stunned she barely could pronounce the words. "You look like someone I know."

Karik scoffed, "The older brother of the wanted warrior Landrian."

Ranaya's eyes were wide in surprise. It couldn't be! Lando had not mentioned a brother.

The elf shifted uncomfortably at the mentioning of Landrian.

Ranaya made herself promise to find this elf and talk to him when it was possible. She needed answers.

"My name is Naylandi," the elf said before disappearing out of the dining hall. The female following behind.

Ranaya was speechless.

**Review if you want an update. I seriously don't get very inspired to write when no body reviews.**


	28. Chapter 25

**This chapter was going to be a long chapter with both Lando and Ranaya being the main character but I decided to post this as it is.**

**I have decided to change chapter eighteen back to how it was before to where Lando and Ranaya do not secretly marry. I am going to keep the things about the Joined Trees. So beware of the changes soon. I haven't done them yet.**

Chapter 25: Interlude with Lando

Lando groaned. He felt as if he had something very heavy on top of him.

His eyelids were just as heavy as he forced them open. To his surprise there was nothing on top him at all.

As he took in his surroundings he realized he was in a cottage.

"How are you feeling?" a familiar voice sounded beside him.

Lando turned his head to see Harry sitting beside him with a worried look.

"Weak and as if my limbs are made of lead."

"I know what you are." Harry looked to his hands.

Lando stiffened then. "Are you going to turn me in?"

Harry furrowed his brows, "I do not see why there is so much persecution among the elves. I have no desire to turn you in."

"I am truly grateful." Lando was touched. He tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"I'm afraid you're very weak." Harry warned, he then helped Lando prop up upon some pillows. "You do not have any type of sickness. Your body is simply failing."

"I knew this was going to happen soon. I could feel it." Lando closed his eyes.

"You love her so much," Harry said. "And she was taken. It caused great sorrow to you to even think about it and then when she left it was too much. I have studied on books about your kind. An elf can be so sorrowed the feeling consumes him to the point it kills him."

"I'm afraid my life on this earth is short. My only hope is for Ranaya to be able to come back or go to the Tarachi where I can try to heal." Lando winced as his heart spasm slightly.

"I will help you leave the gates of Lakishea but I'm afraid I cannot travel to the Tarachi. It is no place for man. My family needs me to be here." Harry offered, "I can give you a horse."

"Bless you, Harry. I do not deserve your kindness," Lando exclaimed.

"Nonsense. A true friend never leaves a friend in need." Harry smiled.

**Review if you want an update.**


	29. Chapter 26

**This is a very informative chapter. Sort of a filler but then not. =) Enjoy!**

**I have made a blog and have put up my edited chapters of this story. Edited by unicorn-skydancer08. They are ten times better now then they were. I have all the way to chapter 3 up. www(dot)theslavesofzachavi(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Chapter 26:

"Your Highness, the King will be mightily upset if you soak yourself," Sharissa exclaimed with wide eyes as Ranaya lifted her skirts to wade in the water.

It was three days since Ranaya arrived in Zachavi.

Sharissa had invited to show the princess around outside the castle. Ranaya had been stuck inside for too long and needed the fresh air.

Ranaya had been delighted to see a lake. Immediately she had run to it.

"I do not care what he thinks. I want to have some fun." She quickly walked into the water. It wasn't long until she was waist deep.

"Milady!" Sharissa cried out.

"Come join me," Ranaya insisted with a grin as she let herself sink until nothing but her head appeared above water.

Her fear of water was gone thanks to Lando. She felt drawn to it now. The water made her feel close to Lando. She wanted to feel as close to him as was possible if that meant doing things that made her remember memories. But as always every happy thought of him was interrupted with disturbing visions of him lying motionless on the cobblestones.

She then felt sick, wondering if Lando was better or worse.

"I'd love too but I'm afraid of being punished." Sharissa sat down cross legged to watch Ranaya swim. The elf then noticed Ranaya's forlorn expression. "Are you alright?"

Ranaya sighed, "Before I left Lakishea a few days before Lando was sick. He didn't admit it but I could tell he was ill. When I was leaving to come here he collapsed to the ground. He looked as if he were inches from death. I worry about him." She lay back until she was floating on her back.

Sharissa took an intake of breath. "There was a reason he never told you he was sick."

"What do you mean?" Ranaya asked with small frown.

"When an elf is greatly sorrowed by losing someone he or she loves or is heartbroken grief can sicken an elf. No matter how strong the elf is. It's the worst sickness an elf can ever have. Elves don't get sick much. We get what is known as an elvish cold and then there is the sickness caused by great sorrow. It is incurable unless the one the elf loves comes back and accepts him back. An elf's only hope if the loved one does not return or accept his or her love is to go through elven treatments. Only few heal though." Sharissa stared at Ranaya.

Ranaya turned pale and she suddenly sank then sputtered back to the surface. "You are saying Lando has no cure and will perish if I do not return to him?"

Sharissa nodded slowly.

Suddenly swimming didn't appeal to Ranaya so much anymore. Instead she felt sicker then she even had before.

She made her way to shore and flopped down beside Sharissa. "Sharissa, I have to try to get back to him. I can't let him die."

Sharissa frowned, "You cannot dare try to escape Zachavi now. Karik will expect it. Wait a while longer and runaway when he least expects it."

"You are right. I just don't want to wait so long. For all I know Lando could die today or the next if he's not healed." Ranaya choked on tears.

"Landrian is a fighter. He will not give up easily." Sharissa assured the princess.

"When I go I want to help you escape with me." Ranaya stood up.

Sharissa gasped in surprise. "You would help me?" she stood then as well. "Why bother with me?"

"You have been a great friend to me since I have been here. You deserve to go back to your people." Ranaya smiled at the elf maiden.

"I have nothing to go back to. The Zachavians killed my husband Galan." Sharissa sounded as if she were to cry herself.

"But you will be with your people." Ranaya protested.

"I suppose you are right. I will no longer be under Karik's thumb."

"Sharissa, how long has Naylandi lived in Zachavi?" Ranaya suddenly asked. It had been bothering her ever since she met the elf who was Lando's older brother.

Sharissa took a sharp intake of breath. "He was one of the first elves enslaved by the Zachavians. He was only 100 years old when he was taken. Equaling to ten years old to an elf. He was only a small boy. Before Landrian was born. After that Landrian and Naylandi's parents raised Landrian to become a great warrior among the people. To avenge the capture of Naylandi—only Landrian doesn't know he has an older brother."

"Why doesn't he?" Ranaya picked her way back to the castle Sharissa by her side.

"His parents kept it a secret all these years. No one speaks of Naylandi in the Tarachi for it is far too painful to speak of. You see Landrian and Naylandi are both cousins to the Elven Prince. Their father brother to King Halidad. Since they were a part of the royal family losing Naylandi was a great misfortune. He was to be raised as a warrior. A leader to the other warriors. But Landrian was the one to have that fate. The Tarachi couldn't have a better warrior. Only as of late royalty and warriors do not matter for our kingdom and people are broken up. Some hiding in caves and others pretend to be humans in other kingdoms." Sharissa explained. By now they were entering the castle doors.

"I promise now and here. I will escape Zachavi with both you and Naylandi." Ranaya was determined to keep this promise and that she would in time.

**Review if you want an update.**


	30. Chapter 27

**I'd love just to kill Karik now. You will too after you have read this chapter. He's just horrid!**

Chapter 27:

"Oh, you miserable wench! Look at you. What have you been doing?" Karik roared as Ranaya and Sharissa made their way into the halls.

Ranaya was trying her best to sneak into her chamber to change dresses but at once Karik who was also walking in the same hall spotted her. Now he was reprimanding her.

She fought the urge to roll her hands. Sharissa was looking rather nervous to be in the presence of an angry king.

Karik was still rambling, "Do you know how much that dress cost me? Of all the things I have bought for you. You don't appreciate anything. Look at yourself, Ranaya! You have algae all over you. Your dress is green." He was red in the face by now.

"I am sorry, Karik," said Ranaya calmly.

Suddenly she face is nose to nose with the king. "Do you not remember what we talked about during your arrival to the castle? You are to call nothing but Your Majesty or Master."

"I am sorry, Your Majesty." Ranaya shuffled her feet which were bare. Karik seemed to notice this now too.

"You have no respect to your title whatsoever! You walk around and do things peasants and slaves would only do. I will make you respect your title. I have a little unpleasant task for you to do." Karik's eyes glinted with something Ranaya wasn't sure if she wanted to know of what. Whatever he was thinking wasn't going to be too good.

"What is that, Your Majesty?" Ranaya was getting curious. What was she going to do that would be so unpleasant?

Karik then smirked, "You have just received the task of washing all the floors of the main rooms on the first floor. I expect you to be done by sundown or you will have spend the night in the dungeon. Let's see how a slave's life suites you my dear princess."

Ranaya's mouth began to hang open in shock. How was she to clean all those floors before sunset? Those rooms were gigantic and ballroom size and three in all. It was then she realized it was Karik's intent on sending her to the dungeon.

"I will help you Your Highness." Sharissa offered, shattering the silence that had settled over.

"No you shan't. It is the princess' burden to bear." With that Karik left the two still standing in the hallway.

Ranaya had almost forgotten her soaked dress. "This sure will be an unforgettable experience," she mused mostly to herself.

Sharissa sighed, "I will lend you one of my servant garbs so you will not ruin in of your good dresses."

"I have something I can wear, really. There is no need." Ranaya protested, shaking her head.

"If you can't find anything, my offer still stands." The elf smiled. "I will get you the cleaning tools you need. Pray that you finish so you don't have to go to the dungeon." Then the maid was off.

Ranaya inwardly groaned. There was no way she was going to have those floors down before it got dark. It was impossible.

She stripped herself of her wet garments and made a beeline for her trunk where all her belongs were.

She was glad she had brought along some of her older dresses. She decided to leave her corset off. She didn't like wearing it and it did her no good while she was washing the floors.

She laid out her wet clothes to dry out and reluctantly began her way down to the first floors of the castle to begin her task.

**May I ask you how you feel?**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 28

**This chapter isn't long but a lot happens in it I assure you. You will be plotting murder on Karik by the time you finish reading this.**

**Attention: I decided to change the aging of elves so now Lando is 185 instead of 1,850. Naylandi is 256. No confusion I hope. It's 10 human years equals 1 elf year.**

Chapter 28:

Swish…

Swosh…

Swipe…

Scrub…

Ranaya had been at it for hours. Her hands were starting to blister badly. Her back ached. She was on the second room. It had already begun to get dark. She knew she wasn't going to make it by sundown. It was clearly impossible.

She heard the door open and footsteps sounding. She refused to look up and kept scrubbing. By the footfalls she could tell it was Karik.

She wouldn't let him get the satisfaction of trying to intimidate her into begging against going to the dungeon.

The footsteps stopped in front of her. "You are not done yet?"

Ranaya didn't answer. He knew she wouldn't be through. Why bother to answer?

"Guards?" Karik turned and called.

Ranaya dropped her rag to glare at Karik's back.

Two guards came forth and seized her by the arms before shackling her as if she were a criminal.

"Unhand me!" Ranaya exclaimed in shock.

"I said you were to spend the night in the dungeon if you had not cleaned the rooms I asked you to. Why are you so surprised?" Karik sounded sarcastic as he snapped for a maid to finish cleaning the floor.

"You never mentioned chaining me up." Ranaya struggled. How dare that man! He had some nerve.

She was dragged. They didn't even give her time to use her feet. The next thing she knew she was thrown into a dark, wet, and cold cell.

"I cannot believe this," Ranaya scowled. She was pacing around in her cell. It was the only thing to do to keep her warm. The last thing on her mind was sleeping no matter how late it was.

There was nothing in the cell at all. Just cold stone that was slimy with something she didn't want to know.

Rats scurried here and there around her feet but she ignored them. She wasn't the type of female that was scared of varmints.

"You haven't stopped for hours, milady." A voice sounded across the dungeon. She couldn't see the owner for it was too dark but the glowing form told her it was an elf, but his voice sounded familiar.

"I cannot sit," Ranaya sighed. She stopped to peer through the bars to try to make out the guard she was speaking to.

"I'm sorry that king did this to you. You did not deserve to be thrown in here as if you were a criminal. You would think he'd be satisfied with just punishing me and my people." He then stepped toward her cell and she could see who he was.

"Naylandi?" Ranaya was confused how he was a guard when he usually was a wine bearer.

"In the flesh." Naylandi didn't sound very proud. In fact he sounded as if he loathed himself.

"I didn't know you worked down here." Ranaya mused. Cold was beginning to creep into her bones now that she was still.

"I have been here for almost as long as I have been alive. Karik has me do a lot of things. To him I am his most trusted slave." Naylandi leaned back against the wall across from Ranaya's cell. She could see that he looked very tired. His light seemed to be dim. It puzzled her greatly.

"I'm sorry," Ranaya apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Your Highness. You were not the one that made me a slave." Naylandi frowned.

"Still, I am very sorry." Ranaya gave up sounding and reluctantly slid down to the grimy floor of her cell.

"I have not been out of this castle since I was a mere elfling. I haven't seen the trees and sky for 256 years." Naylandi began to pace around.

Ranaya gasped, "That is so long."

"I barely remember what a forest looks like." Naylandi decided to come back and sat cross legged against the wall.

Ranaya felt bad for the elf. That was horrible for an elf not to even remember what a forest looked like. Forests were their homes!

That night, Ranaya didn't sleep but instead talked to Naylandi the whole night until at dawn other guards came to drag her out of the dungeon.

**Tell how you feel! Muwahaahahaha.**

**What should happen next you think?**


	32. Chapter 29

**Through popular demand I have decided to keep Ranaya and Lando secretly married!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 29:

"I trust you have learned your lesson?" Karik asked as Ranaya was escorted out of the dungeon.

"Yes," Ranaya answered even though she wanted to give him a sharp retort. She knew better then riling him further.

"Good," the king gave a smirk. His nose then wrinkled. "Please get out of my sight until you are rid of that awful smell.

Ranaya sighed and started off toward her chamber. Sharissa was there waiting for her when she entered.

"I am so sorry you had to endure that horrible place, Milady" Sharissa immediately ushered the princess toward the steaming bath across the room and helped Ranaya get out of her soiled dress.

"It wasn't all that bad. I at least had someone to talk to." Ranaya shimmied out of the dress and into the tub. "Oh thank you, Sharissa."She had never been so thankful for bathes.

Your welcome, Your Highness. Who did you talk to?" Sharissa sounded very curious.

"Naylandi was on guard duty last time." Ranaya explained before surmising her head under water.

"Really?" Sharissa blushed slightly as she sat down some bath salts.

Ranaya surfaced and gave the elf maiden a strange look. Why was she blushing at the mention of Naylandi?

"We talked a lot last night. I failed to mention I knew Lando or that I was married to him though." Ranaya realized.

"You should, milady. That is not something you should forget." Sharissa shook her head.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't know how to bring it up." Ranaya grabbed the tower lying on the side of the tub and dried herself off while Sharissa went and found her a day dress.

Suddenly Ranaya felt dizzy and her stomach lurched strangely. She felt sick to her stomach. She immediately jumped out of the tub, ignoring the fact that she was getting water all over the floor. She fled to the chamber pot and fell to knees where she emptied the contents in her stomach.

"Milady!" Sharissa gasped in surprise. The maid stopped what she was doing to go to the distraught princess.

Ranaya clutched her stomach, and shook her head. "I don't know what came over me. One minute I was fine and the next this happened."

Sharissa touched Ranaya's forehead, "You have no fever."

"Please I do not want to see a physician. Karik will find out something is wrong with me." Ranaya wiped her mouth on her towel and slowly stood up, fighting a wave of dizziness.

Sharissa nodded, "I will get Hadassah, she is the physician of the elves. She may be able to treat you. Let's get you to the bed." The elf took hold of one of Ranaya's arms and helped her to the bed where Sharissa helped her into one of the plainer cotton dresses.

"I will be right back, milady." Sharissa announced as she helped Ranaya into the bed.

"Alright," Ranaya sighed. Her hand unconsciously clutched Lando's ring as she lay on her side. She wondered where Lando was and how he was fairing.

A few minutes later her chamber doors opened and came in Sharissa with another elf maiden.

Ranaya sat up slowly to not upset her stomach more than she already had.

"Let us see what the problem is." Hadassah smiled and sat down beside the princess. The elf felt Ranaya's forehead and checked a many number of things. One time she had even pressed her hand against the girl's stomach.

Hadassah looked very puzzled when she was done. She stared at Ranaya as if she were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. "There is a glow about you. One that humans do not possess usually. You are with child, Your Highness. An elven child. That is the light coming within."

Ranaya gasped, her hands coming to touch her stomach. She was going to have a baby? Not just a baby but in fact her and Lando's child. A half elf baby.

As soon has delight and joy filled her it was diminished by terror. Horrors of what would happen to her or the child if Karik were to find out filled her mind.

"He mustn't know!" Ranaya cried out.

Hadassah and Sharissa both knew who the princess was talking about.

"What will you do, milady?" Sharissa asked, her expression was sorrowful.

"Sharissa, we have to flee this place. The quicker the better. If Karik finds out about the child there is no telling what the man will do. We have to get word to Naylandi about all of this." Ranaya pleaded.

Hadassah bowed her head, "it will be a hard escape. If you wish to try I know of a trapdoor that will lead you from the castle."

"Thank you," Ranaya said, feeling very thankful.

"I will go find Naylandi and tell him of you and what we plan. Hopefully he will join us. If he agrees we leave in two moons."

Sharissa promised and walked out. Hadassah following behind.

Ranaya couldn't believe it. She was pregnant.

**What do ya'll think?**

**Should it be a girl or a boy or both?**


	33. Chapter 30

**Thought I'd get this out to you tonight.**

**I need ideas for their journey to Tarachi Forest. What should happen?**

Chapter 30:

"What on earth are you staring at girl?" Karik sighed annoyed.

Ranaya was staring at the food on her plate. She could barely even inhale the scent without retching. She was trying her best to look composed.

"Nothing," she looked up and hesitantly placed the fork in her mouth.

"You look sick." Karik tried to sound concerned in front of the slaves.

Naylandi stood against the wall with another elf.

Sharissa had talked to Naylandi about the escape plan and about Ranaya. He had agreed to runaway with them. Tonight would be the night they would escape. As soon as everyone was sound asleep. Hadassah was to show the three the route out of the castle from the kitchen.

Whenever Ranaya ate she took and stored food in one of her dress pockets for their journey while the king wasn't looking.

"I don't feel well," Ranaya let her fork fall onto the plate with a loud clink.

"Shall I call a physician?" Karik asked, raising his hand to get one of the servants to come over. No doubt to get a physician.

"No! I mean—I don't need one." Ranaya stammered hurriedly.

Naylandi's eyes widened a bit but he quickly covered it.

Karik raised an eyebrow.

"I wish to go to my chamber." Ranaya stood up abruptly.

"I didn't give you permission." Karik informed darkly.

"I wish to go to my chamber and I am going to my chamber." She growled under her breath.

Karik shot up out of his chair was then holding her by the arm rather tightly. "How dare you speak a king like this!"

Ranaya glared up at him. "Let go of me, Karik."

Karik's face darkened at her words.

Ranaya wrenched her arm away ignoring the pain from it and fled the dining hall. She raced toward her chambers. Karik was most likely plotting her punishment as she ran. She was in deep trouble after all she said.

She groaned and sat down beside her trunk. The least she could do now that she was out of Karik's presence.

She regretted not bringing her boy's clothes. Dresses were going to make traveling a nuisance.

Ranaya grabbed her simplest dresses and Lando's navy cloak. The rest she grabbed were her sword and other little things. She packed them all in a knapsack that slung over her back. Her sword beside ready to strap to her waist. She hid them all under the bed.

Now all there was to do was wait for tonight and hope they could escape without getting caught.

The chamber doors opened and Sharissa came in with her own knapsack of things. A dark cloak wrapped around it. "May I hide these in here? The slave courters aren't places for hiding things."

"Of course," Ranaya smiled, taking the wrapped sack and placing it under the bed with hers.

"Thank you, milady." Sharissa smiled back.

"No more milady or Your Highness, we are about to be traveling companions. Call me Ranaya." Ranaya placed a hand on the elf maiden's shoulder.

"Very well," Sharissa sighed. "I heard what happened in the dining hall. His Majesty must be very upset."

"Believe me when I say he is more than upset." Ranaya laughed.

Sharissa's expression was horrified.

"It's not going to matter much longer," Ranaya sat down on her bed and wrapped her arms around her belly.

**Review!**


	34. Book Trailer alert

**This is not a chapter. I am just letting everyone know I made a book trailer for The Slaves of Zachavi. It is on youtube.**

**To check it out go to my profile and skim down you will find the link or go to youtube and type The Slaves of Zachavi book trailer. Comment if you can!**

**-The Narnian Phantom Stallion of fanfiction and AmmeLockheart of fictionpress.**


	35. Chapter 31

**Very short but I thought it should be this way. Enjoy! Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 31:

Ranaya lay completely still in the bed, coverlet over herself. She was clad in her traveling dress and navy cloak. Her sword was attached to her waist. She was impatiently waiting for everyone in the castle to go sleep. She was to meet Sharissa and Naylandi at the entrance of the kitchen.

The waiting was killing her. She wasn't ever a very patient person.

Unable to wait any longer after another long 20 minutes Ranaya got up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and tip toed out of her chamber. She paused outside her door to make sure no one was awake.

When she was assured everyone was fast asleep she dashed quietly toward the kitchen, making it there in less than 5 minutes.

Hadassah was waiting against the wall. Naylandi and Sharissa weren't there yet.

The only light in the room was coming off of Hadassah.

"You're glowing child," Hadassah smiled to the princess.

"What?" Ranaya asked confused lifting her hand to eye level. She gasped in surprise. Her skin had a glow to it. It wasn't as potent as the elf maiden's before her but she was nevertheless glowing.

Ranaya sighed and pulled her hood up over her head and smiled at Hadassah.

"If one wasn't certain one would think you were an elf." Hadassah laughed as she handed Ranaya a bag of food and canteens.

Gasps sounded behind Ranaya and she turned to see Sharissa and Naylandi gaping at her in amazement.

"What ever is the matter?" Ranaya asked them puzzled.

"You're glowing like us!" Sharissa exclaimed in shock.

"I know," Ranaya grinned. "The baby is already trying to make it's self known."

"The little showoff," Naylandi teased.

"Alright you three, it's time to get moving," Hadassah announced. "Follow me."

She led them all the way to the back of the kitchen and then pressed against a panel which slid away slowly at her touch.

"Thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am for your help." Ranaya hugged the elf maiden as the other two elves walked out of the kitchen out to the open air.

Naylandi looked dazed. It had been so long since he had been outside that he looked like he was in shock.

"It was nothing," Hadassah shrugged her shoulders. "Now go. Before you all are caught and punished."

The three took off at a jog. Trying to get away from the castle as soon as possible.

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 32

**There will be one more chapter of the journey and then I think we will getting close to seeing more Lando and Ranaya.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 32:

Ranaya never felt so tired in her life. Right now she was so tired she was afraid her legs would give out.

The three had decided to travel at night and sleep in the daytime to avoid being seen.

They had no need for torches to light their way. Their light came off of each of the travelers.

Naylandi had insisted on carrying Ranaya's pack. At first Ranaya protested against it but then later her back began to ache and she let him carry it.

It was nearing daybreak and they were just reaching Joined Trees Grove. Sharissa had proclaimed it safe to rest in for the Zachavians steer cleared of the place. Only elves were not allowed through it from the Tarachi Forest. There was a wall separating the two forests.

Ranaya, Sharissa, and Naylandi would have to walk through Joined Trees Grove for protection from the Zachavi city. They would walk against the walls until the forest ended and Zachavi's main gate entrance appeared. There they would sneak out.

"Dear sister, you look exhausted. I think we should stop ahead soon." Naylandi frowned at Ranaya as she stumbled on some rocks. He had taken to calling her sister since he learned of her secret marriage to his younger brother.

"We need to keep going. I'll be fine for a few more miles." Ranaya shook her head. She wouldn't be the cause of slowing their journey.

"Ranaya, you are worn out. We need to stop. You're pregnant and get tired easier than us." Sharissa put a hand on the princess's shoulder.

"We can't stop. We have to get past the Zachavian gates." Ranaya insisted.

"Ranaya, we're all tired. A rest will do us some good. The sun is coming out and we will have to rest until nightfall." Naylandi shifted the bags on his back.

"That is true," Ranaya sighed.

A few more miles ahead they stopped and Ranaya plopped down against a tree. It didn't take long for her to fall into a dead sleep. Sharissa placed a blanket over her.

Ranaya woke up and was surprised to see the sun actually starting to set. Sharissa and Naylandi were sitting beside her eating bread and cheese looking at her a bit worriedly.

"We thought you would never wake," Sharissa laughed and handed Ranaya some bread with cheese inside.

"I can't believe I slept that long. You two should have woken me up." Ranaya grumbled sleepily.

Naylandi laughed, "You needed it. Believe me."

Ranaya ate her food then folded the blanket.

They slowly began their way again when it became dark.

Ranaya was amazed as they past the Joined trees in the middle of the forest. It was an amazing sight to behold. The small pool beneath the two twisted trees glimmered in the moonlight. She wasn't aware that she stopped and was gaping until Naylandi turned with a smirk.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Yes indeed." Ranaya broke off her stare and began walking with the two elves again.

"I barely remember it." Naylandi mostly mused to himself. Ranaya could see the sadness in his eyes. She could a big difference in Lando's older brother now that he was free of being a slave. He carried himself differently. Even his glow was brighter than before. Sharissa seemed the same way.

Ranaya even felt better, except maybe for the small aches and pains traveling were giving her. She knew she wouldn't be hurting as much if she wasn't pregnant. Being pregnant took a lot of energy out of you.

Joined Trees Grove was a lot shorter then they had thought it to be and they were at the Zachavi gates in no time. At this point all they could do was hope they wouldn't get caught.

To their advantage there was one guard and he happened to be dozing at just the right time.

They slowly inched their way toward the gates and slid through as quietly as humanly and elfishly possible.

At last they were truly free.

**Review!**


	37. Chapter 33

**I think you all will be glad to have a longer chapter this time.**

**For a while I haven't gotten any alerts for reviews. I thought no one was reviewing. Time to find out my review alert notification setting was set to no. I don't know how that happened. I think fanfiction and fictionpress updated their systems and the buttons got messed up. If any of you have stories you should check out your settings. I don't think it was just me.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Your reviews are what is fueling me to finish this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Iluvhorses97 suggested the plot of this chapter. I am quite pleased with it.**

Chapter 33:

The three had made good time. They were already into the Tarachi Forest. The next step was to get to the heart of the forest where all the elves lived.

Ranaya hadn't mentioned it to her two companions but she didn't plan to stay in the forest with them for very long. She needed to get back to Lakishea and find Lando.

The forest made her nervous. All the stories about people going into the Tarachi Forest and never coming out were creeping into her mind. She knew she shouldn't be worrying about these things. Especially since she had two elves with her but she couldn't help herself.

Every little sound made her jump several feet from the ground. There were many animals around them.

Sunlight was beginning to streak the horizon but none of the three travelers minded. Now that they were out of Zachavi they no longer feared of being caught.

Naylandi kept stopping every few yards to admire the forest which he hadn't been in since he was a child.

Sharissa acted annoyed with him but Ranaya could always tell she was fighting a smile. She was happy to see the elf finally truly happy.

Ranaya had been surprised when she realized that elves could communicate with animals. She was shocked when birds often landed on the two elves and seemed to talk to them. Both elves had conversed back in a foreign tongue that Ranaya didn't know but assumed it was the language of the elves.

There was still a lot she had to learn about the people of the Tarachi.

Ranaya gasped in surprise as an eagle landed swiftly on Sharissa's shoulder and rubbed his head against the elf maiden affectionately.

"Valan!" Sharissa smiled and rubbed the eagle's head. She began chattering with the majestic bird before it flew off ahead of them.

"What did you tell him?" Ranaya asked curiously.

"I told him to alert the others of the village that we are coming." Sharissa paused and looked hesitant.

"Is there something else?" Ranaya knew the elf maiden was hiding something from her. There was something in the elf's eyes that told the princess so.

Naylandi shifted uncomfortably. He had no doubt had heard the conversation between the other elf and the eagle.

"Landrian—is here. He is greatly ill and it doesn't look he will be among the living much longer. He is fading fast." Sharissa said slowly, eyeing the princess to gage her reaction.

"No!" Ranaya gasped, trying to take a run to try to get to the village faster.

"Ranaya, wait! You mustn't be alone! The forest is not friendly to humans!" Sharissa cried out.

Ranaya could hear Sharissa and Naylandi trying to catch up to her but she wouldn't. She couldn't! Lando could die any moment. She had to get to him as soon as possible. He couldn't die! She needed him as her husband. He had a baby he knew nothing about yet. It wasn't his time to die.

She kept running until her stomach began to cramp strangely and she gasped stopping her race through the forest. She couldn't risk the baby. She was being given a warning.

The two elves finally caught up with her.

"You must not run away from us like that!" Naylandi scolded grabbing both the girl's shoulders.

Ranaya wasn't feeling like being scolded. Pain was shooting through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut with effort.

"Are you alright?" Sharissa asked, seeing her painful expression.

"I'm beginning to cramp. I shouldn't have run like that. I'm sorry." Ranaya wished anything to be able to rest awhile but knew they had to press on.

Sharissa was about to say something when suddenly there was shouting.

They all three stiffened. It was no elf.

At that moment a man wearing rags staggered toward them. He had a crazy look in his eyes. "Go no farther!" he snarled.

Ranaya glared at him, "Who are you to tell us where we shall and not go?"

The man took a step closer to her and she took a step back.

"Give me your money or you shall pay the consequences." The man was dangerously close to Ranaya.

Naylandi grabbed Ranaya's sword that was hooked to her waist and pointed it at the man. "Leave!"

"Do even know how to use that?" the man scoffed, "Elf." He spat that last word.

"We all know how to use a sword and we're not afraid to show you." Ranaya snapped. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones or the fact that the man sounded racist but she was beginning to get infuriated with this awful man.

"Oh really?" The man was in her face then. His breath was rancid.

Ranaya glared.

He suddenly grabbed her by the throat. "Give me your money!" his hold was constricting.

"I have no money. Free me!"

"Let her go!" Naylandi and Sharissa both said in unison.

The man narrowed his eyes. But then his gaze lowered and Ranaya's heart sunk. He let go of her throat, snatching the ring that was attached around her neck. "This is even better."

Ranaya gasped, "No, you can't have that. Give it back!"She lunged at the man but he kept the ring out of her reach.

"My what a ring. Where did a thing like you get such an amazing ring." The man chuckled.

"My husband gave it to me. Give it back!" Ranaya cried out in despair.

"Give it back to her, man of the wilderness." A female voice sounded behind four.

They all turned to see a beautiful yet dangerous looking elf maiden. She held a sword in her hand and had it pointed toward them. Anyone could tell she was an experienced warrior and swordswoman.

"Who are you?" the man asked, looking annoyed.

"Zahea. I am second in command of the Tarachi Warriors next to Landrian the Great. You will be wise to give the lady back her ring. I have many warriors in the trees surrounding you. They will not hesitate to kill you with their arrows." The elf maiden said slowly.

The man's face looked stricken with fear. "I will not give up that easily, elf."

Zahea suddenly made a command in their elvish tongue and there suddenly were about twenty elves with arrows drawn taunt against their bows.

The man paled three shades lighter and suddenly dropped the ring hastily before taking a run for it.

"Find him," Zahea told the archers before turning toward the two former slaves and the human girl.

Ranaya picked up her ring before slipping it over her left hand ring finger. The chain was now ruined. She cradled her hand against herself for a few seconds before looking up at Zahea. "Thank you, very much." She smiled at the elf.

"No, thank you for coming to us, Your Highness. Landrian is swiftly growing more ill and weak every minute. You are the only hope he has to get well." Zahea said sadly. "We can't have our General die on us at such an early age."

"Is the village far from here?" Sharissa asked Zahea.

"Not at all, it is just ahead. I will bring you three there if you follow me." Zahea announced.

**Review!**


	38. Chapter 34

**I wasn't going to post this chapter so soon since it was so short but everyone wanted an update really bad so I decided to go ahead. Every body is anxious to see Ranaya find Lando and know what condition he is in. Well here you are. **

**Do by any chance any of you have photoshop and know how to use it well? I really want to make a banner/ cover art for this story. If so please contact me. My payment to you for your help will be in music if you wish to be paid. I have pretty much anything.**

Chapter 34:

Suddenly Ranaya lethargic movements were took over by an excited spring to her step. She was anxious to get to Lando. She was thankful to God he was still alive. There was great hope for him. She knew he would live. God wouldn't take him away from her like this after all they both had been through.

As they entered the gates of the Tarachi village all the elves on their roundabouts stopped in their tracks to glance at the newcomers. Their eyes wide as they took in the human girl in the middle of her three elf companions. Sharissa, Zahea, and Naylandi stuck close to Ranaya just in case one of the Tarachians thought she was a threat.

They needn't fear for her safety. The elves' wide eyed stares were full of wonder and admiration not of hate and wariness. Of that the princess was thankful.

"Come, I will bring you to Landrian," Zahea smiled to Ranaya and made a hand motion for her to follow the warrioress.

Sharissa and Naylandi were making their way toward a group of elves.

Ranaya blinked in amazement as Zahea took her up a flight of stairs to a house built into the giant boughs of a large oak tree. Ranaya could only imagine how the elves built such buildings in trees.

Zahea opened a heavy wooden door and ushered the princess in. Ranaya narrowed her eyes to try to see into the dark house. Her breath caught as she found an illuminated figure lying on a bed not far from where she was.

Lando lay there. He looked so lifeless. His glow seemed frighteningly dimmer. It was so dull he barely shed any light. His skin was unearthly pale and his hair hung limply across the pillow his head lay on.

Ranaya ran to his side and dropped to her knees. "Lando," she barely whispered. She took his nearest hand and placed it on her cheek, with a cry. Seeing him like this scared her so much. She had never seen him look so vulnerable and lifeless.

His hand held little warmth to it

"He's dying, Your Highness. He has little time left." Zahea had tears in her own eyes as she left Ranaya beside Lando.

"Lando? Landrian?" Ranaya cradled his hand against her face, "I ran away my love. I got away from Karik. I'm not ever going to go back. Did you hear me?"

Lando's face stayed void of any expression but she kept speaking. Just maybe he would hear or recognize her voice and try to fight this illness.

"Please don't give up yet. Fight this, Lando. You have to fight. Don't let it beat you. Do it for me and the ba-." Ranaya cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say.

She gasped when she felt him squeeze her hand ever so slightly. It was a weak squeeze but a squeeze nonetheless.

Ranaya smiled. So he did hear her talking to him.

She tried to fight a yawn but couldn't. She was so exhausted from her trip. She wanted so much to sleep.

She sighed and before she really thought of what she was doing she laid her head down on Lando. The last thing she heard was his slow heartbeat before blackness clouded her vision.

**Review! What do you think. What should happen next? :D**


	39. Chapter 35

**A longer chapter then usual! I reveal Lando's last name in this chapter. Ideas are welcome!**

Chapter 35:

Something stroked Ranaya's hair gently like a hand. At first she thought she was dreaming. She opened her eyes and blinked sleepily, still feeling the sensation then she knew she wasn't dreaming. There was only one person that was there in the room and that was Lando. Her heart skipped thinking that he had to be awake.

Ranaya raised her head to look at Lando. Her green eyes immediately met his blue ones.

"Ranaya," he said hoarsely. He sounded weak, his voice not having its usual musical ability. To Ranaya, she couldn't have heard a more beautiful voice at that moment.

"You're awake!" Ranaya cried out. She fought the urge to throw her arms around him and squeeze him with all her might. But she did hug him tightly but not enough to cause him discomfort.

"Am I dreaming you are actually here beside me?" Lando mused, hugging her back just as tightly. He felt so much warmer now. It amazed Ranaya.

"No, you are not dreaming. This is real. I am here and I'm not going back." Ranaya promised, before pressing her lips to his lightly.

Lando placed his hand against her cheek as if to assure himself that he wasn't hallucinating. "You have no idea how much it pained me to see you forced to leave to Zachavi-," he began.

Ranaya shushed him before he could say all the bad things he went through. "It's all over. I'm not going to go back there and you are going to get well." She smiled, "I love you."

Lando smiled but she could tell he was about to fall back asleep. His eyelids were heavy. "I love you."

"Go back to sleep, you need to gain up your strength. I will be here when you wake up. I'm going to go let the others know you are awake." Ranaya pushed a fallen lock of blonde hair out of her elf husband's face and kissed his forehead.

Lando said nothing else, only still smiled. His eyes closed and he was immediately back asleep.

Ranaya sat there a few more moments watching him. Reluctantly she stood up and hissed slightly from being so stiff. She had been on her knees for hours she realized. Now they were protesting against her.

She made her way back out of the tree house. Sunlight was streaking through the windows of the small house. She was glad she hadn't glowed in front of Lando. She didn't want him to ask her questions just yet. She wanted to wait and tell him later today or the next.

Ranaya wasn't sure where the physician's place was. There were so many elves; she wasn't sure who to ask. Self consciously she pulled her hair over her ears. She didn't really know why. It wasn't like anyone could mistake her for an elf for with her red hair and tan skin. Maybe if one of them were color blind but she highly doubted that anywhere with their great eyesight.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where is the physician lives? " Ranaya asked an elf maiden who was passing by her carrying a basket full of vegetables.

The elf stared at her in question for a moment. Most likely questioning herself why the woman before her was human and not elf. "Yes my dear, right across the path there. You can't miss it." She pointed toward an A frame house up in a very tall tree.

"Thank you," Ranaya smiled and sprinted after the house in a un-lady-like fashion. By the time she had gotten up the stairs she had to take a rest at the wooden door to catch her breath. Who knew being pregnant could tire you so easy. She had always wondered why the maids were always so energy less if one was pregnant. She had assumed they were just tired from lack of sleep or just lazy. Now she knew why.

She knocked sharply. A few seconds later a tall elf opened the door. If she ever had thought Lando was very tall this elf was even taller if possible.

"What can I do for you?" he looked a bit surprised to see a human standing at his doorstep.

"Landrian woke up not too long ago. He should be checked on." Ranaya explained to the physician.

He nodded, "And who are you, may I ask?"

"Ranaya, Landrian's wife," she smiled as he got his bag and followed her out.

"You're the princess who Landrian fell in love with and was taken away to Zachavi promised to another man?" the physician asked another question.

"Yes," Ranaya said slowly. She didn't like the way he put it but it was true. He made it seem like a scandal.

By this time they were going up the stairs into the tree house Lando was in. Ranaya opened the door and let the physician pass.

Lando happened to be wakening when they approached the bedside.

"Ah, young Landrian Brightstar, you're beginning to look more yourself. You had us scared lad." The physician got to work on checking him over.

_Brightstar was Lando's last name?_ Ranaya didn't even know that.

"I do feel better, Nathan. Thanks to Ranaya." Lando smiled as Ranaya took his hand in hers.

"Everything is looking good. You should be up tomorrow but take it easy. You are still very weak." Nathan told Lando.

Lando nodded, "Nothing to strenuous." He promised but Ranaya could see a mischievous glint in his eyes that meant he might not obey the physician. There was the old Lando she knew. It warmed her heart to see him look and act so alive. It had brought almost physical pain to her to see him lying unconscious on that bed when she had arrived. She was so relieved.

Nathan turned to Ranaya then, "Thank you for coming back to Landrian. You are the only reason why he lives this moment."

Ranaya didn't know how to answer only bid the elf farewell. It was beginning to get late now.

Lando was still so tired he didn't even really see the glow coming off of Ranaya's form.

He slowly slid to the right side of the bed so Ranaya could lie beside him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled close to him. In a matter of minutes both of them asleep. Both having the best night's rest since two weeks.

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone,**

**It feels like years instead of days since I posted. Hurricane Irene hit me and my family hard. We live on the coast of NC. Our power is out and might be for days and we are running off of generator here and there. Cell phone lines were down. They are up now but they still don't work well though. The only reason I am posting this is because my internet comes from my phone. I haven't been able to write much due to hurricane being a distraction. First all the cleaning and readying and now cleaning up after the hurricane. We have 12 trees that are down. Thankfully none hit our house but our yard is terrible. We've been cleaning nonstop so excuse this short chapter. It's either cleaning or I'm too exhausted to write at night.**

**Hope all who live up down the east coast of the United States are okay.**

**P.S. I made a fan page for this story on facebook the other night. If you get a chance go like it. ;)**

**Also made the first community on FictionPress that's all about elves. It's called Elves. I am looking for staff members. Message me if you wish to be on it.**

Chapter 36:

Ranaya could hear singing through her slumber like state. It was very close to her ear, that she was certain. His voice was familiar but it couldn't be him. She still in Zachavi. Lando was in Lakishea still-.

She opened her eyes realizing her surroundings. She in fact was in the Tarachi Forest. Lando was lying beside her and that was him singing.

Ranaya smiled, her back was to Lando so he didn't know she was awake. Her ear had a tickling sensation because the elf was so close to her. She fought a shiver, it tickled greatly.

The singing then stopped.

"I know you're awake, Ranaya."

Ranaya turned around until she was nose to nose with the elf. "Good morning." Her voice muffled from just waking up.

"You mean Good afternoon," Lando smirked before kissing her.

"Afternoon?" Ranaya jerked upright in midway kiss.

Lando chuckled, "Yes, indeed."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ranaya looked exasperated only for a moment. She couldn't stay mad at Lando. She squinted as the sun shone brightly through the small window.

"I thought you needed the extra sleep. You looked exhausted. Besides I didn't wake up but naught a few moments ago." Lando explained.

Ranaya didn't reply because just at that moment the sun moved from the window. She froze as Lando's skin started to glow. She knew full well that her's was as well.

Lando took a sharp intake of breath. Ranaya was wary to look at him but she did anyway. She hadn't thought she had to explain to him that she was pregnant so soon. She wanted to wait until he had fully recovered first.

"Ranaya, y—you're—g-glowing," Lando stumbled over his words with wide eyes. "How is that possible?"

"I will explain it to you when you are well enough to walk again," Ranaya promised but she knew he was going to protest.

"Why until then?" Lando frowned. He was very curious to know why a human was glowing life an elf would.

"It's nothing bad, Lando—Landrian," she caught herself on his name. She wasn't sure what she should call him now that they were in his homeland. He no longer had to hide his real name. "In fact it's really good news and I think it should wait until you are well and can walk." She tried telling the elf.

He must not have been in knowledge of human women who had the glow of the elves. It could only mean they were pregnant with an elven child.

Without much of a warning, Lando stood up stubbornly, trying to prove to Ranaya that he was in fact well enough to walk. He wobbled at first but kept his balance.

"Landrian 'Lando' Brightstar!" Ranaya gasped and got up quickly and grabbed him just in case he was to tip over and fall.

"I can walk and I am quite well. You see?" Lando kept up his stubbornness. "Now we can go out to the gardens and you can tell me all about everything."

"You were more than half dead yesterday when I got here. If I had gotten here just a little later you would be dead right now. How can you be well enough?" Ranaya still held onto him. She was afraid if she let go he would fall.

"I promise you I am fine. Having you come back to me has made me get well very rapidly. Elves heal quicker than humans." Lando gently took her hand off his shoulder and smiled.

"Let's go to the gardens to talk?" Lando asked again.

"Alright," Ranaya gave in. She had never known this elf in front of her good be stubborn. She smiled to herself regardless of being frustrated with her elf husband.

**Review please!**


	41. Chapter 37

**I had the chance to update and I took it. I decided to post what I had so far so you didn't have to wait. I'm sorry it's short. The power came back on last night, thank God!**

**Ya'll might kill me for this ending. No, don't look down at it. Read the whole thing first. Haha!**

**Good news. I have finally begun my transformation to Mustang Eyes and turning it into an Original. I am still working on the Phantom Stallion AU version. I'm not even near to where the last chapter I've written is. I posted it on fictionpress called Mustang Eyes The Original Novel. Go check it out if you get the chance. If you are on fictionpress you can find the fanfiction version under The Narnian Phantom Stallion penname. Mustang Eyes The Novel.**

Chapter 37:

"I thought you said all the elves were in hiding?" Ranaya mused as her and Lando walked across the village to where Lando had said the gardens were.

"All were hiding until recently. There are still elves hiding in the caves, but most moved back into the villages. King Karik has gotten many of the kingdoms to search out the elves. It wasn't safe anymore to live among humans," Lando explained, his voice tinged with a sad note.

Ranaya still couldn't believe her own father decided to bend under Karik's thumb. Surveying the Lakishean kingdom for elves to reveal and punish them for hiding. King Darius Yarkish of Lakishea had tarnished the meaning of the wonderful kingdom in Ranaya's opinion. It was no longer a nonracist place of refuge. It was just like all the other kingdoms.

Ranaya didn't know how to respond to Lando's words. She knew exactly what Karik was trying to do now…

"He's trying to drive us all into our villages so he can rid us all for once and for all. He knows where we live. He's mad enough to do what the other people and kingdoms wouldn't. To travel the forests of the Tarachi can be deadly if you have no guide."

They stopped outside the gardens. Ranaya took a glance around in amazement. It was so beautiful. There were twice as many flowers and the entire garden was inhabited with many birds that weren't afraid of the people.

Many people were giving Lando shocked looks as he and Ranaya walked through the main paths of the village. As to why an elf that was close to being on death's door was up and about.

Ranaya almost laughed at their expressions. She could barely believe it herself. Lando still wasn't fully recovered. Many times as they were walking he wobbled and tripped causing Ranaya to grab hold of him.

"He'll have to kill me too then. I won't leave here unless it's with you. I won't allow that man to kill your people." Ranaya said heatedly. Ever since her pregnancy she had begun to get very emotional. Now was no exception.

Lando wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "I know. And I know it won't be long when the elves began planning war against Zachavi. The torment has been going on too long. We will parish being murdered in our villages or we can go to war to try to win and die an honorable death. God is the one who can help us now."

Ranaya felt tears prick her eyes then. It was silent for a moment.

Lando suddenly broke the quiet. "Now what was it you were going to tell me?" he saw her tears and was trying to distract her from the horrid news.

Ranaya took a deep breath and then looked up at Lando. He stood there watching her, waiting to hear her 'good news'.

He cocked his head slightly to the side.

She sighed, "You should sit down for this." She noted his still wobbly movements.

Lando gave her a confused look but led them to a bench.

He gave her a smile, "now what is it?"

"Landrian, I'm—I'm-." _Just get it out Ranaya!_ She chastised herself.

"Yes?" Lando's smile twitched at first then frowned slightly. She knew she was making him nervous the way she was acting.

"We—we're going to have a baby." Ranaya gushed.

**What should Lando's reaction be?**

**Review! :)**


	42. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, sorry its been so long. Clean up isn't over yet and to top it off I am getting writer's block on this story. I am trying to fight it. I am not quitting until I have this story complete. I just don't know what to write next.**

**I need help you guys!**

**I haven't been idle in my writing though. I started my original version of Mustang Eyes. For you people on fictionpress. Mustang Eyes The Novel is my Phantom Stallion Western AU. Its my most popular story besides this one.**

**Check it out when you have a chance on fictionpress. Mustang Eyes The Original Novel.**

**But really guys if I don't get help on this story I don't know if I'll be able to work on it again for months.**

Chapter 38:

Lando blinked then shot up from the bench. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. "You're pregnant?" His eyes were wide. A smile was starting to spread across his face.

Ranaya stared at him while nodding. He looked dazed.

Suddenly Lando's eyes rolled into the back of his head much to Ranaya's surprise.

She gasped and grabbed onto him, trying to ease him back on the bench.

Lando snapped his eyes back open then. "We're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby," he chanted over and over. His blue eyes growing bigger, and bigger as the seconds passed.

Ranaya fought back a laugh of relief. Who knew Landrian the Great would faint at the mentioning of becoming a father.

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 39

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have been trying to redo and change Mustang Eyes into an original novel. I edited all the chapters that are written. This doesn't mean I am stopping my Phantom Stallion AU version of Mustang Eyes. I am doing both. ;)**

**I needed a small break from this so I didn't get a burn out. Sorry it's short.**

Chapter 39:

Lando was ecstatic and after overcoming his shock.

Ranaya was happy he was excited about their baby. He had worried her at first.

"Excuse me; I hope I'm not intruding."

Ranaya turned to see a regal looking elf. He had the air of royalty about him. He was regarding Ranaya negatively.

"Did I just hear you say that you are pregnant with an elven child?" the elf asked. He gave the princess a hard stare.

"Zandrial," Lando said with a warning tone.

Ranaya didn't answer.

"You are not welcome here, human. The elves do not mingle with the humans. Neither do they marry nor have half-elven children. It is a disgrace." The elf known as Zandrial snarled in her face.

Something in Ranaya snapped, "Who do you think you are? What you're doing is a disgrace! So don't talk about what is." The pregnancy hormones were beginning to rage.

"Rein in your human wife, cousin," Zandrial told Lando.

Ranaya felt like someone kicked her in the stomach. Zandrial was the Prince?

"I will do no such thing." Lando stepped in front of Ranaya to make Zandrial back up. "She's part of the family now. You will be civil." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Ranaya blinked. Landrian was talking to the Prince as if he were his younger brother.

Zandrial and Lando were glaring at each other for a moment then Zandrial walked away.

Lando mumbled something under his breath before sitting down on the bench. Ranaya followed suit.

"Landrian, you talked back at him and ignored the fact that he is a prince. He could lock you up for that!" Ranaya exclaimed.

He started laughing much to her surprise. "He wouldn't do no such thing. I am 10 years his senior. Besides we are cousins and what he said to you wasn't true at all." Lando caught Ranaya in a gentle hug.

"You're a princess and you never locked me up," Lando teased.

"That's different." Ranaya smiled, playfully elbowing him.

Lando sobbered up, "I am so glad we are together again. I thought I would never see you again." He brushed his hand against her cheek.

**Review! **


	44. Chapter 40

**I have TeddyBearKing1993 to think for this chapter idea. I know its short…..again. I bet I'm driving ya'll crazy. Sorry, I'm blocked. I need ideas.**

Chapter 40:

"Where is she?" Karik bellowed in anger knocking a vase off a near table before sitting himself in his throne chair with a slump.

It had been about 3 or 4 days since Ranaya had disappeared with two of his best slaves. Karik would not stop raging about how the princess had made him look like a fool.

All the elf slaves were beginning to get jumpy around him from all his yelling. No one liked to be around the King of Zachavi when he was in a foul mood.

Suddenly Karik shot up in his chair no longer slumping. "I know where they had to have went." He said to himself with a crazy look in his eyes.

The few elves who were standing beside him stared at Karik.

"The Tarachi Forest!" He rubbed his hands together, his head feeling up with scheming ideas of how to bring Ranaya back.

He groaned in mental concentration, his hands coming up to rest on his temples.

"Are you ill your majesty?" one of the human guards inquired who had been standing on his left side.

"I need you to bring the biggest and bravest soldier to me," Karik told the guard, bluntly.

The guard's eyebrows rose up but he didn't question his king. He turned and walked out of the throne room.

Karik impatiently waited for the guard to come back with the soldier. And finally after10 minutes they were there.

"Sir Georgian Lamb at your service your majesty." The bulkiest man Karik had ever seen bowed.

"I have asked for your presence because I have a little task for you. –Are you brave enough to travel in the Tarachi?" Karik studied the soldier's reaction.

Georgian blinked, "Haven't ever been but I know what everyone says, that is dangerous."

"I will pay you one hundred pieces of gold to retrieve Princess Ranaya of Lakishea and bring her back." Karik announced.

Georgian's eyes began to bulge. "That's a lot of money just to bring back a woman."

"Will you do it?" Karik extracted the gold from his pocket. He twirled the pieces between his fingers, watching the soldier's eyes watch him.

He knew no one could resist 100 gold bits.

"Yes, Your Majesty. When am I to go?" Georgian agreed.

"Get your pack and horse as soon as possible." Karik smirked. Soon he'd have Ranaya back.

**Review. Ideas anyone. I am getting in a rut.**


	45. Chapter 41

**Yes I know. Once again is agonizingly short. I can't seem to write anything long lately. Nevertheless it is an update! :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh by the way I have decided to make a playlist for this story starting now so far the songs are.**

**The Slaves of Zachavi playlist:**

**Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

**Crazier by Taylor Swift**

**Less Than a Pearl by Enya**

**Exile by Enya**

**If I Could Be Where You Are by Enya**

**The Call by Regina Spektor**

**Your Love is a Song by Switchfoot**

**Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**

**Hope Has a Place Enya**

**You by Amy Lee (Evanescence)**

**Before the Dawn by Evanescence**

**If Everyone Cared by Nickleback**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**That's it for the songs. If anyone have any they would like to share let me know. **

Chapter 41:

"Lando, there's someone you need to meet," Ranaya said a few hours after their talk in the garden.

"Who?" Lando questioned, leaning on Ranaya slightly as she led him over to Sharissa and Naylandi.

Lando was becoming tired from a very eventful half day. He knew he should have been in his bed resting but that was the last thing he wanted to do when Ranaya had just arrived.

"It's a surprise, Landrian." She wrapped her arm around his waist.

He grunted in response. He wasn't a fan of surprises. He wanted to know something always point blank.

Ranaya laughed softly.

"Father is coming home today," Lando said when they were closely approaching the two elves ahead.

Ranaya felt a little nervous about meeting his father. What would he think of her? Would he approve of his son marrying a human?

"Do you think he'll like me?" Ranaya bit her lip.

Lando threaded his fingers through hers. "I'm quite positive." He smiled at her.

Ranaya smiled back then looked ahead. Sharissa and Naylandi stood by a patch of dogwoods. Naylandi's back was to her and Lando.

Sharissa stared at Lando, meekly before curtsying as if he were the prince himself.

Lando smiled.

"Naylandi?" Sharissa poked her male companion in the ribs.

Naylandi jumped to focus and turned to see Ranaya and Lando.

His eyes widened when he saw Lando.

"Landrian?" Naylandi asked, stepping forward.

"It is I," Lando said curiously.

Ranaya stayed back to watch the union of the lost brothers.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you." Naylandi began to explain to his younger brother.

"Who are you?" Lando's attention was fully on Naylandi now.

"My name is Naylandi Brightstar. I am your older brother you never knew about." Naylandi waited for Lando's reaction.

"Wh—what?" Lando blinked in surprise.

"Father never told you about me because he thought it was best. I was kidnapped when you were a toddler by Zachavian soldiers." Naylandi went on.

Sharissa took his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Ranaya either.

Ranaya fought a small giggle. She had had a feeling about those two all along.

Her giggle was gone instantly as she saw tears appear in Lando's eyes as he looked up at his older brother.

"I knew somehow that there was a part of my family missing, even before Mother died." Lando choked on his tears.

Naylandi grabbed him up into a hug.

Sharissa walked over to Ranaya. Both knowing the brothers needed much wanted time together walked off to explore the village.

**Review guys!**


	46. Chapter 42

**I think you all will love this chapter. **

**What happened to all the reviewers?**

**The Slaves of Zachavi playlist:**

**New song add in:**

**One More Day by Diamond Rio**

**What would you think of Lando getting a scar on the side of his face?**

Chapter 42:

It was apparent to everyone that the two brothers were going to be the best of friends.

Only Ranaya was beginning to feel left out. Almost the whole day had passed and Lando had been with Naylandi the entire time.

Sharissa tried to assure her it was only because it had been so long since the two had been together. Ranaya tried to reason with herself that she was being selfish. She knew she was. Naylandi had been without Lando longer then she had.

She had went back into the tree house and sat on the window sill. The first time at the Tarachi Village she felt like an outcast.

There she stayed for hours looking out the window, and eventually she fell asleep.

"Ranaya?" she heard her name whispered into her ear. It sounded like Lando but wasn't she still in Zachavi?

"Ranaya, father is here. He wishes to meet you," Lando tickled her sides.

Ranaya snapped awake and realized her surroundings. No she was in the Tarachi. She should have known that to start with. Why did she always wake up thinking she was dreaming? Sometimes she even thought she was only dreaming that Lando was there with her.

She shrieked in laughter as Lando continued to tickle her. "Stop it!" she gasped between fits of laughter.

"What do you say?" Lando began to tickle her all the more.

"Let me go, pointy ears!" Ranaya cried out, her words making Lando laugh as well.

"No, that's not the magic word." Lando refused to let up his tickling torture.

"Blondie!" Ranaya threw another playful insult his way. Her arms flailed about trying to unattach the elf's hands from her sides.

"Not it." Lando smiled.

"U—un—uncle!" Ranaya gasped out.

"That's the one." Lando stopped and sat down beside her.

Ranaya shrieked as Lando bent down to kiss her, thinking he was going to tickle her again.

Lando snickered. "Father is here. Ready to meet him?"

Ranaya sat up, feeling serious. "Are you sure he will like me?"

Lando cupped his hand under her chin to raise her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Don't worry. He isn't against humans just the ones that threaten us. He will like you." His blue eyes boring into her green.

Ranaya smiled in response.

"He'll be ecstatic to know Naylandi has been returned. I still cannot believe I have an older brother. It still seems so unreal," Lando said, looping his arm with hers.

"I was surprised myself when I realized who he was." Ranaya began to remember how long Lando had been with Naylandi seeming to forget her and frowned. She quickly masked it before Lando saw.

He led her down the stairs from the tree house down to the crowded village. Everyone was gathered in a circle.

As they got closer Ranaya realized what the elves were gathered around an elf astride a silver horse.

Ranaya blinked and took another look at the supposedly silver horse and noticed the great sharply pointed horn. She was staring at a real live unicorn that she had always thought was a myth.

She couldn't keep her gasp at bay and Lando looked down at her and smiled. "That is Adair; he is my best friend and companion during war. I let father use him when I went off to Lakishea." Lando gestured toward the unicorn.

Ranaya couldn't stop staring at the unicorn and had to make herself move her eyes instead to the one who rode him.

Naylandi came up beside Lando.

"Father!" Lando called, pulling both Ranaya and Naylandi with him to meet the elf in the middle of the crowd.

"Landrian?" the elf dismounted the unicorn named Adair.

"Yes, father it is I," Lando smiled.

The older elf then stood there in front of the three. "It feels like ages instead of months, my son." Lando's father embraced him.

"This must be the lovely Mrs. Landrian Brightstar." The elf smiled before taking Ranaya's hand.

Ranaya was looking for a cold greeting but this had been the warmest she had received yet. She curtsied, stumbling slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Call me Landrial, my dear. After all we are now family." Landrial insisted before turning toward Naylandi. "Now who is this young man, Landrian?"

"It's Naylandi, father. The brother you never mentioned to me. He came back from Zachavi with Ranaya and another elf named Sharissa."

Landrial's eyes widened, "My son?"

Naylandi nodded. Tears were clearly visible in both son and father's eyes.

The village was very quiet as they embraced and wept in each other's arms.

"Your Mother would be very happy if she were here to know that you were safe and home again."

**Review?**


	47. Chapter 43

**You might hate me for this chapter. I'm not sure.**

**Let us see?**

Chapter 43:

Ranaya after that day still hadn't told Lando of her feeling left out. She knew he was just happy to be back with all his family. Only she was beginning to feel more and more lonely.

Days past and finally they seemed to be in a routine of things. Lando's health was finally back to its original state.

Ranaya felt as if she were seeing a new side of Lando. He seemed happier than ever, she would catch him humming or singing a little tune if she walked in on him. Even if they were walking in the gardens. That had become one of their favorite things to do when they did spend time together.

Ranaya's baby bump was beginning to get more noticeable every day. She was glad to not have to wear corsets anymore. Not that she had really needed them to start with. She had gotten quite scrawny dealt to not eating properly for a while. Now of course she was back to normal only with a baby bump added.

"Ranaya please don't question me on why again." Lando said, trying to sound patient.

"Why won't you let me come with you?" Ranaya asked exasperated with her husband. He was going with some of the warriors to scout the area. Nothing dangerous just a simple ride on Adair.

She missed him so much. He seemed to always be with the warriors or his brother and father. She felt so left out and he kept denying her company.

"I don't think it's a good idea for someone in your condition." Lando said bluntly, he began brushing Adair's silvery coat.

Ranaya fought a small scream of frustration. "Nothing is good for my condition when it comes down to you Landrian Brightstar. What will it hurt to ride with you around the forest? I've missed you Lando." why did he have to be so difficult?

"I just don't think you should." Lando sighed. "It might be dangerous, Ranaya."

"Dangerous?" Ranaya cried out. "Lando, I'm capable of protecting myself if need be. All I'm asking is to spend time with you. You've barely been around me since the day after I came here. Do you even love me anymore?" Tears began to fill her eyes as she screamed. She couldn't hold her tears at bay.

Lando looked as if he were slapped in the face. "Ranaya, I love you more than anything on this earth. How could you even question that?" he tried grabbing onto Ranaya but she kept herself from his reach.

"You've only been with me an hour or less each day besides when we're sleeping at night." Ranaya accused.

Lando was about to reply when someone shouted close by.

"Soldiers coming!" the elf shouted just as thundering hooves sounded.

Ranaya felt sick to her stomach then. Karik was after her. Forgetting everything she fought with Lando about she pressed closely to Lando in overwhelming fear.

"Prepare attack!" Lando commanded going into general mode. He mounted up on the unicorn bareback and reached down to pull Ranaya behind him quickly. She locked her arms around his waist tightly as Adair shot forward with just an elvish word spoken to him by Lando.

The soldiers were numerous as Lando withdrew his sword. There was no time to have Ranaya get to safety. The safest place was on the unicorn with Lando.

Ranaya squeezed her eyes shut in horror as the Zachavian soldiers rushed toward them. They were after her. There was no doubt about that.

"Don't let go of me no matter what." Lando said stressfully. "I love you."

"I love you too," she kept her eyes shut tight.

The next thing she knew Lando was clanging swords against the enemies.

She felt as if she were in a dream almost.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled off the unicorn. She screamed and began to struggle.

"Let me go! Let me go! Unhand me!" She began flailing her arms about like a mad woman. Anything to get away from the soldier. She wouldn't go back to Karik. She'd rather die first.

The soldier only tightened his grip on her and urged his horse forward.

"Ranaya!" Lando cried out. He was right behind her and the soldier

Ranaya had two choices; let herself be taken by the Zachavians or jump off the horse and pray that she didn't kill herself or the baby.

She chose option two in the matter of seconds. She threw herself so quickly that the soldier hadn't had time to pull her back. She hit the ground hard, shielding her stomach protectively. She cried out from the impact.

Lando was there in moments. And had her cradled against him. "Ranaya, oh please be alright."

"I'm fine," Ranaya announced, touching his cheek. She couldn't believe she had ever been mad at him. Right now she had never been so glad to see him.

Her eyes widened as she spotted the soldier coming near them. He was trying to creep up. He wasn't going for her either he was going straight for Lando. She could see it in the soldier's eyes.

"Lando, watch out!" Ranaya scrambled away, trying to grab his sword out of its sheath but Lando beat her to it and stood up.

"I know you!" the soldier spat out. He swung his sword viciously.

Lando didn't answer and only met the soldier's sword just as viciously. The scrapping metal rang out loudly.

"You're the General Landrian Brightstar. You killed the former kings of Zachavi!" the soldier's eyes narrowed and he struck his sword even harder.

"What if I was?" Lando taunted.

Ranaya sat back on her heels. She dared not to move. She didn't know what was going to happen next.

"You're dead, elf," without even a slight hint of what he was going to do next the soldier swiped his sword up. He was trying to behead Lando.

Lando quickly swerved but wasn't fast enough to fully avoid being slashed in the face.

Ranaya would never forget the sound of his painful scream.

***covers face* Mad yet?**

**Review if you want an update. **


	48. Chapter 44

**I'm sorry it's short but I knew if I didn't post this it wouldn't be updated until Saturday. The next two days will be kind of busy with church night and the next night a church play. **

**It would have been cruel to make you wait so long! :D here's to trappinismygame.**

**How should Lando respond to what has happened? Should he be angry, in shock, depressed, or devil-may-care?**

Chapter 44:

The soldier looked stunned at first at what had just happened but quickly recovered and tried to finish Lando off by quickly raising his sword again.

Lando was clearly aware of what the soldier was doing even through his pain and was able to quickly knock the man's sword out of his hands.

The soldier barely had a moment to think about what happened before Lando killed him instantly, stabbing him in the chest.

Ranaya ran to Lando and grabbed him as he collapsed to his knees.

He groaned and refused to look at her. "I think I need to go to the physician." He sounded emotionless and that scared Ranaya.

Ranaya forced him to look up at her gently. He winced despite her effort not to hurt him. Tears filled her eyes as she saw his face.

A slash ran down from his left eye down to the middle of his cheek. Blood covered the half of his face but she could see the harsh deep line the sword had cut. He was forever marked.

"Oh Lando."

"It's pretty bad isn't it?" Lando inquired, pain very evident in his voice though he spoke calmly.

Ranaya nodded slowly then looked around. All the soldiers were down as well as a few very unlucky elves.

Just then there was a shout and Zahea began running toward them. "General, you're wounded! We have to get you to the physician quickly." She dropped down beside Ranaya and Lando.

Together Zahea and Ranaya got Lando to his feet.

"I can walk without aid," Lando insisted when they tried to get him to lean on their shoulders.

Neither of the women protested and let the elf go ahead of them.

Ranaya could tell he was greatly upset and probably wanted to be alone. She respected that.

Zahea and Ranaya walked slowly toward the physician's house allowing Lando to get there ahead of them.

**Review! I need the encouragement. I'm running out of ideas.**


	49. Chapter 45

**I am ashamed to say this is all I have and that I promised to have you a chapter Saturday. I kind of got distracted and blocked. And when I say distracted I mean distracted. I will let you guess what's gotten me like this if you really want to know.**

**Pinkies crossed I get more to write later.**

Chapter 45:

"You were very lucky for that sword to not have punctured her eye, General," the physician said as he inspected his stitches on Lando's face.

Ranaya was amazed at how still Lando kept as the physician had stitched his face. He barely flinched other than tightening his lips. She remembered not long ago Dari had fallen off his horse and cut his arm. When the physician had sewed him up he had screamed like a girl.

She choked back a laugh at the memory earning an odd stare from the physician. She immediately sobered and felt ashamed of laughing in such a serious situation.

**Review!**


	50. rest of Chapter 45

**I know ya'll must be mad at me for not updating in so long. I'm really sorry. I've had some bad distractions well good to me. A major writer's block. Centered around a certain Tyler Lee. Yep, I'm in love. We're dating. :D**

**So ya'll are gonna have to help me get back into my writing mood. Let me know what you think of the rest of chapter 45.**

Lando looked up at her oddly but then turned back to the physician. "Well I'm alive and that is what really matters."

The way he was taking all of this was starting to unnerve her. It was like he didn't care at all that he had just been slashed across the face.

Wasn't it a big deal to the elves to have scars? Elves were known for their great beauty. Surely a scar was a disgrace to them.

"I would advise you to take it easy, General." The physician proclaimed.

Lando scowled. It was plain to see even with his face bandaged up. "I don't have time to take it easy. I've already spent over a week lying on my sick bed. Now isn't a time for more rest. There is a war out there about to happen." He slid off the exam table before Ranaya or the Physician could help him down.

"But Landrian," Ranaya tried to protest. She knew he had to be in horrible pain.

"I can't do it, Ranaya. My men out there need my instructions. I cannot be idle." Lando's voice softened as he spoke to her.

Ranaya nodded. He was right in his words, even if it wouldn't be good for him. "But please, just rest for this day?" she pleaded. He surely needed it after all this.

Lando didn't argue, "Just for today." He sighed in defeat.

Ranaya herself felt worn out and she wasn't even the one who had been fighting.

"Well Mrs. Brightstar, while you are here would you mind if I gave you an examination. I hear you and Landrian are expecting." The Physician inquired.

"Yes that's right," Ranaya answered, threading her fingers through Lando's.

"A half elven child. Rare occasion. As long as I've lived I've only delivered one. It was a devastating delivery sadly. The baby didn't make it. Something went wrong with the mother." The Physician had a faraway look about him and it unnerved Ranaya.

What did he mean something went wrong with the mother?

She frowned, trying hard not to let it show that what he said was getting to her.

Lando let go of her hand and placed them on her shoulders to give her a reassuring squeeze. "I'll stay and wait for you. You go ahead."

Ranaya nodded and watched as Lando went to stand outside.

**Review! The more reviews the quicker I will update. Reviews really help the muse.**

**Suggestions wanted.**


	51. two pieces and a contest

**As you can see this isn't an update. Sadly I am very blocked. I am trying. I really am. But I am posting for a few reasons. I have a contest idea and two things I wanted to post for this story.**

**This bible verse suites this story well. I put a lot of Christian symbolism in this and this verse really added on to it. I have also dealt with prejudice and slavery. Which is based off what happened to the Indians, Jews, and African American slaves all for being different. You can probably see a lot of them. Anyway here is the verse.**

**1 Samuel 16:7 (Message Bible)**

…**.God judges persons differently than humans do. Men and women look at the face; God looks into the heart.**

**This next piece was written by unicorn-skydancer08. She is my lovely editor. She is great at what she does as a writer and an editor. I haven't put any of the edited chapters up because I am saving them for the publishing process as a nice surprise. But if you really want to read the edited chapters I have a blogspot. TheSlavesofZachavi(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Alright well here it is:**

'**Lando's Lullaby' **

**Sleep now, my dear one **

**While the moon keeps guard in the sky **

**Rest now, my sweet one **

**While the stars watch from on high **

**A soft lullaby sounds from the stream **

**And I shall be with you when you dream**

**(this is a missing piece in the chapter where Lando sings to Ranaya the first time after her bad dream.)**

**Alright last but not least of all. I've had an idea in my head and it sounds fun and I think ya'll might like it.**

**I'm going to announce it now and if no one enters than that's fine too.**

**What would ya'll think about having a Ranaya/Lando one-shot or shortstory contest?**

**Rules and requirements:**

**Nothing M rated material. Respect my characters.**

**Be creative. It can be about something you want to happen, or something that needed to be lengthened, or something completely unique.**

**Can be any length but preferably not under 1000 words.**

**When you're done post it in fairytale, and mark that I'm the owner of those characters please.**

**Don't forget to remind me of the story.**

**Contest will end in Febuary.**

**The winner will be paid in reviews on their story.**

**Good luck all of you and have fun!**

**Pray that I get ideas for this story.**


	52. Chapter 46

**I know this isn't long but I thought ya'll deserved an update. Haven't had much luck with writing. I've been blocked lately. I'm trying to get over it but you know how that goes.**

**I hope this chapter satisfies.**

Chapter 46:

Three weeks after:

_Fire… There was fire everywhere._

_It roared in her ears and burnt her skin as she ran. Elves were screaming in pain and horror as houses and buildings went up in flames._

"_Landrian! Landrian, where are you?" she stumbled into through the mob of frightened elves for her husband._

_Terror swept through her. She couldn't find him anywhere. Where was he?_

_Shouting began ahead of the swarming elves and Ranaya fought hard to see through the smoke and flames._

_Then her breath caught in her throat. There was Landrian surrounded by three Zachavian soldiers. One held a torch while the other two restrained the elf._

_Ranaya knew what they were doing._

_Once an elf is touched by fire it spreads over their body rapidly. Burning them. Elves never liked to get too close to fire for that reason._

_Landrian's face stayed expressionless as the torch got closer and closer to his skin. The torch illuminating the scar across his eye._

"_No!"_

"Ranaya, Ranaya!" hands shook her awake.

Ranaya's eyes shot open to see Lando's glowing form looming over her worriedly.

"You were screaming, what happened?" he asked gently.

Ranaya didn't answer. She couldn't just yet. She stared at the wall, fighting tears.

Blast those pregnant hormones. She cried more than she did her whole life in a week's time.

Lando seemed to be getting used to her random moments of tears. He never questioned why she was crying.

"Whatever it was couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Lando pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

_Anything couldn't have been worse than that. _Ranaya thought, tears starting to dribble down her face.

"Ranaya, please?" he moved them both into a different position to where he was holding her and she was turned toward him, then placed a hand on her very noticeable baby bump.

She sucked in a breath, "There was a fire," her voice cracked in emotion. "It was Karik's men. They set the village on fire." Ranaya finished slowly.

Lando's arms tightened around her body slightly. "Is that all?" he didn't sound very sure.

"Three of the soldiers had you and were trying to burn you." Ranaya whispered, keeping her voice level.

**Review!**


	53. part 1: Chapter 47

**Yes I know its short. I'm sorry :/ I'm very blocked and have been going through some rough times.**

**But here you are**

Chapter 47:

Lando's arms tightened around her.

Suddenly Ranaya had a horrible cramp in her stomach and it was all she could do not to curl up and scream. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from letting a noise escape.

"Ranaya are you alright?" Lando asked worriedly as he felt her tense up as if in pain.

She nodded not trusting herself to be able to answer without crying out in her pain. She laid down and pretended to be sleepy.

Lando didn't say anything else but looked suspicious as he laid down next to her.

**What do you think is going to happen? I will let ya'll guess.**

**Don't forget everyone that the contest ends Feb 1****st****. Let me know when you have your stories up.**


	54. Rest of Chapter 47

**Shoot me! Yes it's me! I probably don't even have readers anymore let on reviewers but I'm going through an awful writer's block. I'm fighting it hard. Plus guy troubles…not going there.**

**I started two Once Upon a Time fanfictions trying to unblock myself. It has helped a lot actually.**

**So I deep studied the Holocaust and realized something. This story is based on what it is to be prejudice and Karik is supposedly based on Hitler and Andrew Jackson…well Karik is a kitty cat compared to Hitler! I really need to go back and edit Ranaya's time in Zachavi. It was rushed anyway. The only thing is, the story might have to be turned M. I need ideas!**

**Nobody had their stories ready for the contest so I had to drop it. Sorry guys.  
**

The rest of chapter 47:

Ranaya could feel Lando watching her and she tried her best she keep herself composed.

Only when she felt another extremely sharp pain and began to feel sticky did she let out a crying half scream.

Lando bolted up at the sound and grabbed Ranaya gently by the shoulders. "You are not alright. What is going on, Ranaya?"

Ranaya couldn't answer.

Lando's expression turned horrorstruck, "Your light is flickering. What's going on?" his voice shook.

"The baby," Ranaya choked out in pain. Her fingers dug into Lando's arms without hardly realizing it.

"I have to get the Physician," the elf was panicked and visibly shaking. He made to get out of bed.

"No!" Ranaya cried out in terror. "Don't leave me!" she was trembling violently and uncontrollably.

"But you're in pain," Landrian tried to argue.

"It's too late the baby is gone." Ranaya shuddered but refused to cry. That never did any good. Right?

"You need a Physician. You could bleed to death!" Lando tried to reason with his delirious wife.

"Please, don't leave me alone. I'll be fine. Just don't leave me. I beg of you!" Ranaya tried but she couldn't stop the body wracking sob that overtook her.

Landrian didn't say anymore and laid back down to enclose her in his arms tightly but not so tight it hurt her.

She buried her face into his chest and cried. He soothed her when painful spasms hit her.

It went on for hours like this until the pain stopped. It left Ranaya exhausted and they both fell asleep toward the morning. Both in a very fitful slumber.

**I know you hate me. :/**

**Review please? It really helps my muse more than you will know.**


	55. Chapter 48

**Didn't expect this chapter until months did ya? Surprise! I was able to write the next chapter. Of course its not as long as it should be but I thought it should end where it did.**

Chapter 48:

Ranaya woke up in pain from the aftermath. Arms were wrapped around her snuggly and there was soft melancholy singing.

Tears sprung to her eyes. It was Landrian singing out his sorrow. She couldn't understand his words but he knew was singing about their lost child.

Ranaya closed her eyes and took in a shuddering intake of breath to keep from crying.

She knew Landrian sensed her awake.

They both laid there in the silence of the morning. Neither wanting to face the day.

But it came anyway.

Landrian stopped singing and turned to look down at Ranaya curled up against him. He smoothed some hair out of her face softly.

She looked up at him and gave a shuddering sigh. His scar was shining slightly from the dim light.

Ranaya gave a weak smile and traced his face with her hand. Running a forefinger across the scar across his eye.

"It's going to be alright," Lando promised her.

Ranaya was mortified as a tear began to roll down her face.

He wiped it away gently before getting out of bed.

She didn't want to ever get up but she knew she had to. Landrian took her by the hand and pulled her up.

Ranaya hurt all over and her legs trembled violently. Landrian grabbed onto her quickly and she leaned against him.

When her eyes caught sight of the bloodied sheets her stomach nearly turned on her and if it hadn't been for Lando she would have collapsed to the floor.

Fresh tears filled her eyes and she couldn't force back the sobbing cry of despair. "My baby! My baby is gone! My baby!"

Landrian pulled her into his chest and led her away from the mess. After he calmed her enough he made her sit while he filled a bathtub with hot water and sprinkled something in it.

Ranaya couldn't feel anything and barely saw as Lando fixed her bath for her. She barely even felt him helping her into it.

Hardly heard him saying he would be back when she needed him after he laid her a towel.

She sunk into the water feeling her muscles relax. Whatever Landrian had put in her water was helping her calm down.

Ranaya forced herself to wash herself of the dried blood coating her skin.

Half an hour later found Landrian coming back to check on Ranaya who was wrapping a towel around herself.

"I called for the Physician to come check on you." Lando explained gently.

Ranaya nodded slowly.

Landrian had gotten rid of all of the evidence of last night and of that Ranaya was very grateful.

She sighed as Lando helped her lay back down on the clean bed after she was dressed.

It wasn't long the physician came in. Ranaya didn't want to see him but she knew Landrian wanted for her to be checked on.

The elf was very kind as he examined her to make sure there was no damage. He didn't speak of the miscarry in her presence.

The physician drew Landrian away to the corner to speak to him in private but Ranaya heard every word.

"Young General, your mate is in a very fragile state. Physically she's fine," the elf clapped Landrian on the shoulder in reassurance. "Unlike elves she will live but she is very depressed. You must help her through it. She's going to need you"

Ranaya saw Landrian look toward her and she met his eyes. His gaze softened before he looked back to the physician.

Landrian nodded with a firm expression.

"I can't help her. Only you can now." The physician said before leaving.

Ranaya didn't want to be around anybody aside from Landrian so he politely told all her visitors that they could see her tomorrow.

Landrian let Ranaya stay inside to grieve but he was determined to get her outside for some fresh air the next day even if he had to pick her up and carry her. He wasn't going to let her grieve until she wilted away.

That wasn't his Ranaya laying there so broken. He was determined to get her back. Of course he was grieving inside himself but he knew not to dwell on their child's death or he could end up sick. He had to help his mate or wife as what the human's called their better half.

He knew he had to get her well soon. Karik and his army were going to attack sooner or later and he needed her to help him defeat them. Landrian smiled at this thought. Most elves or men wouldn't ever let their mates or wives fight but he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew even if he refused to let her fight she would find a way to anyway.

That was his Ranaya and he was going to get her back.

**Review! Ideas needed!**


	56. Chapter 49

**Here you are. Took me awhile but I have it posted. This story I think is close to closing. I need more ideas.**

Chapter 49:

"Please eat Ranaya. You have to get your strength up." Landrian tried to coax his young human wife into eating the stew he offered.

Ranaya didn't say anything as her dull green eyes looked straight ahead at nothing.

If she had been elvish she would have died already. It had been two days since the miscarriage and nothing had changed. In fact Ranaya seemed to get worse not better.

Landrian didn't know what to do with her. He felt completely powerless.

Ranaya barely spoke a word. She always just lay silently or wept.

"Please, for me?" Landrian pleaded. He was at his wit's end. What was he going to do?

She didn't even look at him.

Tears welt up in the elf's eyes. What else could he do? He tried everything there was possible. Ranaya simply refused to come back to her old self.

Wait…

What if he took her outside to the gardens. They both needed the fresh air. It couldn't hurt to try.

Landrian knelt down on his knees beside the bed, "Mighty One, please help me help Ranaya. She has no willpower and I can't help her. Give her strength to go on." He stayed like that for several minutes. It had been awhile since he had prayed to the Mighty One.

When he raised his head Ranaya was staring at him. She didn't say anything but he knew it was progress. She only stared into space but here she was looking at him.

"Would you like to go out into the gardens?" he asked her softly.

Ranaya didn't answer but only kept looking at him.

Landrian got up and lifted her in his arms. She weakly wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her outside.

Elves stopped and stared at their General carrying his human mate, wondering what he was doing with the woman.

Nobody questioned him and let him pass.

Landrian didn't stop until they were in the gardens. He placed Ranaya on a nearby bench and sat beside her.

Ranaya kept herself upright on the bench. Another improvement. She leaned slightly against Landrian but mostly held herself up.

Landrian had another idea that might help her get back to her old self. A ride on Adair would most certainly do the trick. He was up for anything that would help.

He let her sit awhile before calling out the unicorn's name.

Adair was there not long after.

Ranaya stared at the unicorn in recognition. She slowly extended her hand out and watched as Adair nuzzled it. A slight smile graced her lips but it was gone so quickly Landrian wasn't sure if it wasn't his imagination.

He stood up and lifted Ranaya up onto the unicorn's back and swung up behind her. Adair nickered and took off without Landrian even nudging him.

Ranaya sighed, leaning back against Landrian. The elf behind her kept a steady conversation with the unicorn. She felt lighter than she had in a while. She felt like there was something heavy weighing her down to where she could barely breathe. It was slowly lifting. Losing their baby was a hard blow. She felt selfish for letting her own anguish take over her. The whole time Landrian was strong and didn't let it get to him and took care of her. If he had let the sorrow eat at him he wouldn't even be alive now.

She closed her eyes feeling herself dozing off. She was determined to get through this.

"General!" Zahea's voice rang out behind them.

Adair slid to a stop at that moment.

Zahea's face was ashen as she met up to them.

"What's the matter?" Landrian's expression was one of surprise.

"Karik's men are planning a raid. They'll be here at nightfall." Zahea stared at her general for leadership.

Landrian's grip tightened on Ranaya. "Gather the troops. Be prepared to fight.

Ranaya's thoughts were running wild. A raid? It was just like her dream. She had to do something. She couldn't just let Landrian fight by himself! She took a sharp intake of breath.

"I'll fight," she said softly. It was too soft for human ears but both Landrian and Zahea heard her clearly.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Landrian asked gently. He was shocked Ranaya spoke and even more shocked of what she said.

"I'm positive. I can't lay here knowing Karik is coming. Someone has to stop him." Ranaya insisted.

Zahea's eye lit up like a small child in a candy shop. "I have something to give you!"

Ranaya gave a small smile, wondering what she meant by that.

"I'll be back." The lady elf said before disappearing.

Landrian smoothed Ranaya's red hair back. "Are you sure about this? You're barely well enough."

"I need to do this. It will help me. I know it will." Ranaya was determined to fight by Landrian's side.

A few minutes later Zahea was holding something that looked heavy. It was covered with a blanket. She laid it down on the ground.

Ranaya was puzzled when she looked up to see a grin twitching across her husband's face. "What is it?"

"Get down and see for yourself," Both elves said almost at the same time.

Landrian dismounted and pulled Ranaya off Adair's back.

Ranaya slowly pulled the blanket away. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

It was a full set of woman's armor. It looked like a perfect fit. It was beautiful, made by the elves. There was also a

Ranaya's mouth dropped open. "How?"

"I mentioned you not having armor made to fit you and Zahea decided to surprise you." Landrian explained.

"I was going to give it to you before but you got sick. It can be a get well present now," Zahea said.

"Well, I guess it's time to practice." Ranaya was starting to feel like her old self again.

"You're on," Landrian grinned. She was back.

**Review!**


	57. Chapter 50

**Good and sad news. I think I may have less than 10 chapters left of this story to write. Which means it'll be finished. The sad part is it has to end. But it's okay. I will be publishing it soon. I have a sort of sequel in mind. Its in the same universe as this story. It's about the great grand daughter of Ranaya and Landrian, Ivy. I will be working on it as soon as I finish up Mustang Eyes. It will be called 'The Peasant of Glander'.**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. This is a war seen mind you. Rated T for a purpose.**

Chapter 50:

Shouting and metal sounded not far ahead.

Ranaya was ready for Karik and his army. They weren't going to take her or Landrian.

Landrian was tense the entire day. She could understand his guarded manner. He had the whole army's fate in his hands. He was also worried about her. She really wished he wouldn't.

Ranaya looked to her side to see Landrian standing still as a statue. His line of vision trained far ahead on something her human eyes couldn't see.

His lips were moving before she heard his words. "Run, get away from here!" Landrian's voice was hard. It had a sharp edge that she never heard before.

"No, I'm staying with you." Ranaya insisted.

Landrian glanced at her then. "Are you certain that's what you want?"

Ranaya's eyes flickered ahead and finally saw what her husband saw as they were coming closer. A thousand soldiers were coming. This wasn't a raid it's an unexpected combat.

Her stomach churned as she turned back to Landrian. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying wherever you are. I go where you go. There's no turning back." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

Landrian didn't argue. He knew she would stay. He just wanted to make sure this what she wanted. It was likely one of them or both could die in this fight. He couldn't guarantee she would survive. He nodded before turning to his warriors.

Ranaya watched as he turned back into General mode. Shouting orders, information, and strategies. She tried to keep herself steady as she saw Karik's men approaching even closer.

Landrian had ordered all the elves to hide and surprise attack at his signal (a birdcall which Ranaya had never heard before.

He pulled Ranaya behind a gigantic tree to await their attack. Without a word Landrian kissed her hard and long while he held Ranaya's slight frame close to his larger one. She was so tiny from everything that happened but she had muscles and it was a wonder she did. He was worried for her regardless. He knew Karik probably wanted her dead just as he wanted him dead. He was going to try as hard as possible to keep her in his sight.

Landrian didn't let go until it was time to give the signal for attack. Even then to Ranaya it seemed he had to force himself to let go of her. She could barely let go either. She wished she could freeze this moment. They didn't need words to express their feelings.

Landrian whistled shrilly and instantly the warriors were striking out the enemy. Landrian and Ranaya joining in.

Ranaya furiously slashed at two of Karik's men that came at her on both sides. They seemed to keep on coming each time she killed a soldier another would follow from behind.

She could hear more than see Landrian taking out many soldiers of his own. She tried not to think about how many elves were falling down dead around them.

The grunts, cries, and screams from both sides plagued Ranaya's mind.

There were too many Zachavians. There was no way the elves were going to win. She knew it and she could tell Landrian knew it.

Thoughts swirling in her head she wasn't paying attention well. A soldier knocked her to the ground roughly and poised his sword to run her through. Ranaya's sword fell away from her. She stared up dazed. She tried to reach it but the Zachavian's boot came down to pin her arm down.

Ranaya gritted her teeth in pain but refused to make a sound. She tried to kick him with her foot. She had to get him to let go. She struggled but it only made him apply more pressure on her arm.

This time she couldn't keep the squeak of agony from coming out.

Just as the soldier drew his sword back another behind ran him through. The soldier's face contorted in surprise before the owner of the sword pulled it out. The Zachavian fell forward almost on top of Ranaya who scrambled away and retrieved her sword.

She looked up to see her savior.

Blonde hair fallen out of its string, face ashen and smeared with blood Landrian stood grimly. He pulled Ranaya to her feet and disappeared again into the fight.

Ranaya faintly saw Karik fighting his way toward her. Panic began to fill her. Not once when she was pinned to the ground was she scared. But that man alone had the power to frighten her by just looking at her. It was unnerving. It made her feel weak—and also made her hack away harder at the soldiers attacking just so she could get away. Farther back as she could get.

The again she wouldn't hide no matter what he did. She absolutely refused to cower in that man's presence.

There was shouting ahead. Not ones of pain but of terror. It took Ranaya a few more hacks to realize the Zachavians were taking captives. That must be why Karik was trying to get to her.

She immediately tried to locate Landrian and get to him. He was fighting two soldiers. One was burly and seemed to be hard to fight off. He blocked several strikes before making a few of his own. His sword cut into the burly soldier and instantly killed him dead. The other was taken down by being stabbed in the heart.

Ranaya immediately ran to him. He looked surprised and worried. "They're taking captives!"

His eyes grew huge. "Get out of here Ranaya. Now!" this was his General voice and he was giving her an order.

"I won't leave you," Ranaya said stubbornly, gripping his forearms.

"You will leave me if you get taken. I can't risk that, Ranaya. That would kill me. Now run! I'm calling for a retreat." Landrian promised and shoved her away.

Ranaya kept herself from turning back to look at him as she ran as fast as she could.

She heard Landrian shout orders of retreat and Karik's loud sinister voice calling back. He would come back by the next full moon with three times the amount of soldiers.

The Tarachians needed more warriors and help…Help from another kingdom.

**Review if you want an update.**

**Ideas welcome.**


	58. Chapter 51

**I've gotten several reviews saying this story has horrible grammar and etc and that my editor is doing poorly. Well that is because these chapters are not edited by my editor, unicorn-skydancer08. These are my finished scribble or rough drafts. They are not refined and edited by her. I am saving the final work for publication. I do have a blogspot if you are interested in the edited chapters. I know without an editor I'm not very good at English. I may have a good plot going on but my writing needs polishing by an editor.**

Chapter 51:

Ten days found Ranaya, Landrian, and Tyrandall Brightstar king of the Tarachi's in Lakishea's throne room.

Ranaya was extremely nervous about seeing her parents after all this time.

What would they say to her? Especially her brother Dari. He knew they loved each other surely he'd understand of her running away.

There would be scandalous talk of her leaving her betrothed but she didn't really care about everyone else just her family.

"Ranaya!" Darius rose up immediately in surprise. Helen who was shocked couldn't rise out of her chair. She was several shades lighter than she should be.

Ranaya stepped slowly toward her father, not sure what to expect. Would he be furious with her or happy to know she was alive and well?

"Yes, it's me Father," she turned to look at Landrian beside her, "And this is my husband Landrian Brightstar."

King Darius stared at the elf with a very odd expression. Ranaya didn't know what to make of it.

Landrian unlike how he was when he was in Lakishea the last time wore his hair pulled back in a string, his elf ears unmistakable now with no hair covering them as before.

"You look familiar and not just in name. I've seen you before, haven't I?" Darius proclaimed.

Landrian lowered his head before answering, "Yes, Your Majesty you have—only under a different name. I'm afraid I pretended to be someone I wasn't."

"Pray tell," Darius looked to his daughter and back to the elf.

"I was a stable boy under the name Lando at one time."

Darius' face went from confusion to reckonization and at last an almost uncontrolled outrage. "You tricked me, made me believe you were a peasant and a human when all along you were an infamous Tarachian General. Do you know that is punishable by death?"

Ranaya gripped Landrian's arm tightly. She could feel his muscles tighten underneath the sleeve of his tunic.

"I am aware," Landrian retorted, looking up to look the King dead in the eyes.

King Tyrandall stepped up, "He did it to protect his people, Good King. Surely you must understand. The Zachavians are plotting to abolish us. The elvish race may be no more than a tale and legend by the next human generation. Our deaths may be very near. We all took hiding places in the surrounding countries excluding Zachavi, only few stayed in our homeland until recently. King Karik is planning war now as we speak. It will be the final war that will end all.

We will either win or lose."

"Your blessing or not Father, I'll be fighting with them." Ranaya included, fighting to not cover her mouth from her words. She spoke without thinking.

Darius blanched, "You daughter?" his voice pitched in an almost amused and surprised way. "Why you don't know how to even swordfight."

"Yes she does!" Dari shouted in an unmannerly fashion as he walked into the throne room. He came up to his sister and hugged her tightly.

Dari!" Ranaya exclaimed in surprise.

Darius pressed his fingers to his temples as if all this new news was giving him a headache.

Helen rose up then to embrace her daughter, over the initial shock at last.

"I should be upset my daughter the princess of Lakishea can fight a war but I'm not. In fact I'm proud of you, Ranaya. Very proud." Helen hugged her then again.

"I presume you're not just here for a social call, daughter since you brought with you General Brightstar and the King of the Tarachians." Darius asked. He still did not make a move to hug his daughter.

"We are need of your assistance, dear sir," Landrian said.

Darius nodded. "When has King Karik proclaimed the war to be?"

"By the next full moon they will strike." Landrian looked down at his wife. His grieved emotions evident in his face.

Darius paced the throne room, pondering on the news.

Ranaya hoped he would help them.

Dari looked anxious as he watched their father.

After a few minutes Darius came back and summoned Dari over. He was silent for a moment,

"Tell General Lowell to organize his troops and prepare for battle. I am to write a letter to the King of Toraya to ask for help."

Ranaya felt like jumping up and down like a little girl but refrained herself. Landrian gave her a knowing look as if he knew what she was thinking of doing.

Tyrandall exhaled gratefully, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Darius finally hugged Ranaya and could barely let her go afterward, "I am doing this mostly for you daughter. You are after all part of the Tarachians now, seeing that you married their greatest General." A small smile graced his thin lips but then dissolved. "Will you ever forgive me for trying to marry you to that horrible man? I was blind to see his true intentions."

Ranaya took his hands in his, "I already have."

"But, I can't forgive you for not inviting me to your wedding."

Ranaya and Landrian shared a secret smile. No one was.

**Review and you'll get cookies and a new chapter. ;) What should happen next?**


	59. Chapter 52

**Here we are. I'm so excited. It's almost done! This is mostly fluff and some Ranaya/Landrian fun.**

Chapter 52:

The next few days involved in Ranaya catching up with all her family.

King Darius and King Tyrandall were busy organizing troops with Landrian, Dari and the Lakishean General Herald.

Between the war plans Landrian made time to get to know the Yarkish family. He and Dari were becoming quite the pair. Ranaya had a feeling soon you wouldn't see the one without the other. She was happy the two were becoming fast friends. They were brother-in-laws now. It made her happy that the two were getting along.

Her parents didn't seem to be taking it too hard about her being married to an elf General.

Only her father kept apologizing over trying to marry her off to the Zachavian King, Karik Forde.

Ranaya kept assuring him she didn't hold any hard feelings.

She found herself touching her hollow flat stomach were she should have had a baby bump. They were all now sitting in the lounge area. Ranaya felt tears fill her eyes. Her baby was gone. Would she even be able to have another one? Maybe her fate would be like that human woman the Physician Nathan had helped.

She couldn't deny that she was frightened. Landrian put his arm around her shoulders. Somehow he could sense her distress.

"Boran, The King of Toraya has sent word. He is sending 1000 of his best soldiers to help fight off the Zachavians," said Darius.

They only had three days before the war was to take place.

Ranaya could tell Landrian was anxious.

Dari was to fight in the war alongside Ranaya and Landrian. He had stubbornly forced Landrian to agree.

Ranaya walked slowly through the gardens deep in thought. She thought of life after war if they both survived. What would happen if they weren't able to have children and if they could?

Could she dare to hope? She never heard of a half elf. Maybe that was because it was impossible.

"What are you thinking about?" Landrian whispered softly behind into her ear before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ranaya closed her eyes and then turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Landrian, tell me the truth. Am I able to bear your child?"

Landrian's expression darkened, "I can't answer that question. Only God can. I've never known a human woman capable of bearing an elf's baby. The baby either dies-or the woman," he said the last part so softly Ranaya barely heard but she caught it.

Ranaya felt herself pale. "I want to bear you a child."

"It might be best if we don't try anymore. It could end badly," Landrian smoothed her hair out of her face.

"I don't care about the risks. If God wants me to have a baby he'll let me without consequences." Ranaya said stubbornly.

Landrian sighed, "I don't think arguing with a redhead will do me any good. You're much too stubborn."

"I promise to do everything you say. I won't argue if you tell me to rest." Ranaya pleaded.

It was only a matter of time before Landrian cracked. He couldn't deny his princess of anything.

"Alright we'll try again." He gave in.

Ranaya threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "Thank you!"

Landrian responded with an "Oof!" and fell several steps back. He smiled.

"How about we go to our place and go back to the old days?" Landrian playfully smirked.

"You are so on," Ranaya smirked back before racing into the woods. Of course Landrian was ahead of her in seconds and left Ranaya panting.

Without warning he circled back and scooped her up in his arms and started running again until they were at Ranaya's tree.

He put her down then and reached for the key around his neck.

Ranaya smiled, seeing he still had it. They dressed in their old armor and grabbed up their swords.

"I'll go easy on you," Landrian joked as they circled each other like predators.

Ranaya scoffed. "Give me all you got!"

"If you say so," Landrian smirked before lunging at her.

Ranaya dodged swiftly away and made a lunge of her own.

It was like a dance and it was very fun.

It was like their first days of being friends. Of course excluding the kisses that were exchanged here and there.

While Ranaya wasn't really paying attention Landrian tackled her to the forest floor and pinned the sword against her metal clad chest.

"Tssk Tssk." He smirked.

Ranaya didn't move and played dead.

Landrian chuckled before dropping the sword and leaning over her mischievously.

Ranaya didn't open her eyes and give him the satisfaction.

It was then Landrian decided to tickle her. She bolted up while squealing and began running.

He caught her easily and undid her armor so he could tickle her sides.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Ranaya shouted while laughing hysterically.

"Mercy you say?" Landrian said with a glint in his eyes.

Ranaya realized they were by the stream Landrian had found and taught her to swim in. Before she could react she was thrown in.

Water went up her nose and she came up sputtering. "Conniving little pointy eared rascal!"

Landrian just laughed at her weak insults.

Ranaya crawled out of the water and wringed the water out of her soaked dress and tried not to shiver.

Landrian was courteous enough to wrap his cloak around her.

Ranaya took her chance and knocked him into the water and began racing back to the castle. Knowing she was going to get payback when he found her.

She hadn't had this much fun in months.

**Review if you want an update.**

**Cookies anyone?**


	60. Chapter 53

**I bet you didn't think I'd have this up so soon. Y'all are going to kill me though.**

Chapter 53:

One thousand soldiers from Toraya stood in front of Ranaya. It was the day of the war.

General Herald and Landrian were getting orders together and making strategies with the Torayan General Jazden.

Landrian kept hugging her the entire day and barely kept from her side.

Ranaya was happy that he had agreed they'd try for another baby. She wanted to give him a son more than anything. She prayed every day. Just maybe the Mighty One would allow them a baby.

Ranaya was feeling anxious knowing that they were so close to the end. The end of the elves or the end of the Zachavians. If this was the end she planned to go down with the elves.

Where ever Landrian went she would go. To the death would they part.

The elves were her life now as much as her family.

"Everything will turn out okay. I promise." Dari patted Ranaya's shoulder.

She turned to look at her brother. He was watching her husband and the other Generals talking.

Ranaya sighed, "Yes I know. But I can't help but be anxious." She stared at the scar across Landrian's face and was reminded of the soldier who had almost ended him. It gave her fear for his life. Maybe he was the famous elvish General. A legend but that didn't keep her from worrying.

She wanted this war over. She wanted to begin her whole new life with him. They hadn't been together long enough yet to have to worry about not seeing each other the next morning.

It was cruel but it was life. Life could be very cruel.

"What ever happens to me my father will make sure you want for nothing. I promise." Landrian stroked Ranaya's cheek.

Ranaya was horrified that her husband was talking like that.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. Don't speak such things." She chided.

He sighed. "I'm just saying just in case I don't make it through."

"We will both make it through. I feel it." Ranaya kissed him softly and traced her finger across his scar.

Landrian closed his eyes.

"Pardon me, but the troops are ready to march," General Herald announced, breaking the bittersweet moment.

Landrian kissed Ranaya's hands and very slowly let them go. She knew it was hard on him to leave her but they both knew he had to.

She watched him disappear into the sea of soldiers and took her place within them.

They were waiting for the Zachavians to meet them.

Dari stood beside her but didn't say anything.

It was then she heard horns. Signaling Karik and his troops were arriving.

Ranaya took a deep breath and held it as Karik appeared and seemed to stare right at her. His eyes were like sharp cold ice. She knew if he got the chance he would kill her as quickly as he would Landrian. The man wanted revenge.

He didn't waste any time to send his three thousand men after his enemy.

It seconds there was fighting all around Ranaya on all sides. A soldier took a swipe at her and she quickly dodged it and took a slice at him. He yowled in pain as her sword went through him and then he fell dead.

Ranaya didn't even flinch and kept fighting. One by one Zachavians fell but then her stomach lurched when she realized some of the Zachavian soldiers were elves being forced to fight against their own people.

It made Ranaya sick. How could Karik do this? He sickened her.

No matter who they were she had to kill them or they were going to kill her. As much as it pained her to kill them.

One by one soldiers fell by her sword.

Hundreds of soldiers had fallen already. The war wasn't going to last long if this kept up.

Her blood froze when she turned to see her next opponent was Karik himself. He looked crazy. His hair was wild and his eyes bloodshot. He had an evil smile on his face.

She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Karik mocked as they circled each other.

"You're not going to win," Ranaya snarled at him and lunged.

Karik dodged quickly and tssked. "I always did like them feisty."

Ranaya narrowed her eyes and lunged again. Clipping his arm successfully.

Karik cried out in pain but didn't stop circling. "It's over."

Before he could take a swing at her another sword swiped it away.

"I wouldn't try that said a deadly voice of steel.

Ranaya was shocked to see Landrian standing there. Full 6.5 height. His hair was out of his string and blew everywhere.

"Take one more step," Landrian threatened, standing in front of her. And for once Ranaya didn't get mad for him defending her.

Karik laughed and scraped his sword against Landrian's slowly.

A soldier came up after Ranaya and she gave him a quick swipe.

Only it was enough to distract Landrian from Karik.

Karik was closing in on Landrian. Landrian didn't see but Ranaya saw it and was horror struck.  
"Landrian! Watch out!" She screamed.  
Karik smirked as he held the sword up ready to slay the elf.  
Landrian wasn't going to be able to get away in time.  
"No!" Ranaya cried out, not even thinking about the consequences she threw herself between the blade and her husband.  
Ranaya!" Landrian screamed as Karik's sword cut into her side.  
Karik looked shock to see he had wounded the princess and not the elf.  
Ranaya felt white hot pain shoot through her side and it hurt just as worse as Karik twisted the sword out of side. She screamed out in pain, crumbling to the ground.  
She had succeeded in saving her husband by being the one run through.  
Ranaya knew she was bleeding profusely.  
Landrian gave a warrior's cry before his sword clashed against Karik's. He had a look of pure rage in his blue eyes.  
Karik had to take many steps back to avoid the elf's sharp swings.  
Seeing Ranaya in so much pain caused by the king made Landrian's movements quicker and more powerful. It was only a matter of time until Karik was going to lose.

Ranaya began shaking violently. Going into convulsions. All she could do was lay there and watch Karik and Landrian fight to the death while trying to stay conscious.

She almost blacked but instantly awoke when she heard an agonized scream from Karik before he fell forward upon Landrian's sword. Dead. At last.

But Landrian wasn't studying the fact they had won and his people were free. His wife—mate lay on the battle ground floor bleeding to death before his very eyes.

"Ranaya," he drew her up in his arms gently.

She didn't respond and kept shaking violently.

"Somebody help me!" Landrian screamed.

Dari and Zahea were instantly by his side. Bent down beside him.

Zahea quickly ran off to get Nathan.

Landrian whistled and Adair was there instantly. He carefully raised Ranaya on the unicorns back and lead the stallion toward where Zahea had went.

And then Landrian began to pray.

**Review if you want an update.**


	61. Chapter 54

**Happy New Year! My new year resolution is to publish this story. So close to being done!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 54:

Landrian didn't leave Ranaya's side for anything.

The physician kept on his pallet. She was too unstable to move. If they tried she would bleed to death.

He kept applying poultices and the green stuff Landrian had once used for her hand. He wrapped it thickly in cloth.

Ranaya had passed out cold after they had gotten her to Nathan's small medicine hut.

Landrian sat on his knees beside the pallet for hours and never moved.

Dari, Zahea, Landrial, and King Darius knew he was in his own kind of pain.

Nathan had said luckily the sword had missed Ranaya's organs but she had lost a lot of blood. He had done a transfusion with Dari. Landrian had caught himself saying he would do the transfusion before he thought about it. Elf blood would kill her.

They were only waiting for her to wake up now. And then wait until she stopped bleeding to move her to Landrian's cottage.

King Darius was almost in hysterics when they had brought her into the hut. Dari had to calm him down before he had a heart attack.

It was amazing enough that Dari had stayed so calm while everyone else were going to pieces. Even Landrian the Elven General of Legend, who was more distraught than King Darius.

"Please, wake up, Ranaya." Landrian stroked her cheek with his long fingers.

Dari and Zahea took the king away so they could calm him down.

Ranaya heard someone calling her name felt someone stroking her face gently. It was a very pleasant sensation.

Then she felt a not so pleasant sensation. A horrible painful ache in her stomach.

"_Oh, please stop hurting baby. It's going to be alright." _She thought to herself and trailed her hand to her stomach…Her flat stomach that was bandaged heavily.

Her eyes shot open in shock. She met Landrian's worried gaze. He looked so worn out. His blond hair was in disarray. His glassy blue eyes bloodshot.

"Our baby is gone," Ranaya whispered. Her head was fuzzy. She was a bit delirious. She didn't even know why she said that. It just had come out.

Landrian nodded slowly. He then laid his head down on her chest in a slight hug and did something he had never done in front of her.

He wept.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Ranaya," his voice cracked.

Ranaya was shocked speechless. He had never cried in front of her ever. This was very new to her. She wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm f-fine." Ranaya managed, stroking his hair.

Her stomach hurt so much she couldn't help the small noise that escaped.

Landrian rose up. His eyes were misty and he looked worriedly at the physician. "Is there anything you can give her?"

Nathan's brow furrowed. "I can give her some Willow Bark but there is nothing I can do for her. Try to keep her comfortable as possible."

He gave her the remedy and then walked out so the young couple could have some time alone.

"I'm so thankful you're alright." Landrian kissed her softly and hugged her carefully.

Ranaya closed her eyes weakly in response.

"Ranaya, why did you jump in front of the sword? You knew Karik was going to strike." Landrian mused.

"The thought of you dying was unbearable. I can't even think about it. I hardly thought of my motives. Only that I wanted to protect you at any cost," Ranaya looked up at him.

Landrian sighed, "There are none braver than you, fair maiden."

Ranaya felt relief he wasn't mad at her.

Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Landrian promised.

She did just that and Landrian kept true to his word.

**Review if you want an update!**


	62. Chapter 55

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My best friend is dying and I'm trying to keep myself together. I've been so distracted from that and I was sick.**

**Here is pretty much the last chapter but I'm adding a little epilogue.**

**Hope you all like it. Please review. It would really cheer me up.**

Chapter 55:

It had been over six months since the war that had freed the elves out of slavery from the Zachavians. There was no king anymore to rule over Zachavi.

Since Ranaya had been the intended for the deceased King of Zachavi. King Darius and King Tyrandall agreed on making Landrian and Ranaya the rulers of the failing Kingdom.

The Zachavians agreed on the arrangement. Most of the people had disagreed on keeping slaves. With a new King and Queen they could start over and create new laws to be more like the anti-slave kingdom of Lakishea.

Today was the crowning of the new King and Queen. Only the new Queen was feeling sick.

"Now my dear, please try to sit still," Bessie chastised the human princess. They were in Ranaya's Queen Quarters in the Zachavian Castle. It didn't look so gloomy anymore. Just not having Karik's presence seemed to lighten the entire place.

"I need to get to a chamber pot," warned Ranaya. Her stomach was in knots for more than one reason. She was about to be Queen and the other reason…. her stomach felt like it wanted to turn inside out at every strong smell. She felt dizzy as well. This had been going on for a month but today it was worse. Much worse. She had been trying to hide it from everyone but apparently it was impossible to hide now.

"Hold still just another second," Bessie fretted, messing with Ranaya's red hair. She was trying to put it up in an elaborate style.

"Bessie!" Ranaya covered her mouth with one hand and held her stomach with the other. Bessie came out muffled and somewhat choked.

"Now please dear. You are so impatient. I don't know how General Landrian can stand you." Bessie huffed as she jammed a pin in Ranaya's head.

"Ow!" Ranaya fidgeted.

The door opened and in came the elf himself. "I heard my wife being tortured and decided to come see what was going on."

Ranaya was about to reply but her eyes widened and she scrambled away from Bessie, nearly getting her hair ripped out and fell on her knees in front of the chamber pot.

"Lands sakes! You would have spoiled your dress," Bessie said horrified.

Ranaya hadn't paid attention she was only wearing her chemise. All she had noticed was her stomach.

She heaved as all her breakfast emptied from her stomach. It hurt to do so. She weakly lay on the floor afterward, not wanting to move for awhile.

"Ranaya!" Landrian ran to her side and gathered her heaped figure. He ignored the smell and held her against him. "Are you okay?"

"I feel dizzy and sick," Ranaya mumbled against his chest.

"I'll go get the physician," Bessie said and disappeared. "Thank the Lord we brought him with us to the castle."

Landrian carefully lifted her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently.

Ranaya closed her eyes. If the room would only stop swimming around.

Landrian dripped a cloth in the wash basin and placed it on her forehead.

"We'll have to cancel the ceremony." Landrian sat down beside her, on the bed.

"N-no. I'll be fine by then." Ranaya said stubbornly.

The elf sighed just as the sun disappeared from the room.

Ranaya you're so-," Landrian's words faded.

"What?" Ranaya pressed, rising up to see his glowing form. Her breath almost caught.

She would never be used to how even more beautiful he was in the dark. Even with the scar across his eye. How in the world had she ever deserved him?

"You're glowing," Landrian smiled, his eyes began to sparkle like sapphires.

Ranaya's mouth parted in an 'O' and then she smiled in delight, forgetting her nausea. She shot up and hugged him before kissing him.

They heard gasps from Bessie who had brought in Nathan.

"Well I guess we know what is going on with Mrs. Brightstar," Nathan laughed.

Bessie looked confused but didn't say anything.

Landrian stepped aside so Nathan could examine Ranaya.

"W-why is Her Majesty glowing?" Bessie asked puzzled.

Before anyone could answer all heard shuffling and rustling going down the hall. The door swung open to reveal Ranaya's mother Queen Helen and Sharissa.

"We heard you weren't feeling well and wanted to see you," Sharissa said before stopping in her tracks to stare at Ranaya like she had two heads.

Queen Helen ended up ramming into Sharissa and stared as well, her jaw beginning to go slack. "What is going on with my daughter?"

"She's pregnant, Your Majesty," Nathan bowed quickly. He seemed a little skittish in the presence of royals to Ranaya. She guessed it was from having an evil King after your people for so long.

Queen Helen couldn't stop staring. She blinked a few times before coming to her senses. "You look like an elf."

Ranaya felt her face burn. She never would look like an elf, but if her mother thought so she would take it as a nice compliment.

Sharissa's green eyes danced, "You're pregnant?!"

Ranaya nodded slowly, trying her best to ignore her upset stomach. She hoped she was keeping a straight and pleasant face.

Landrian took her hand in his, his finger sliding across the ring he gave her.

Dari burst through the door and immediately averted his eyes in surprise. "They're waiting."

"Tell them we're coming!" Ranaya scrambled off the bed, holding her stomach.

Dari left and Sharissa and Queen Helen decided to follow suit to leave. Knowing there was to be arguing.

"We should just postpone it. You're not feeling up for it," Landrian tried, following her around.

"I'm fine, really!" Ranaya gave him a green eyed stare.

Landrian stared right back. "Lay back down, please?" he fixed a blue eyed stare, capable of melting ice and making the most stubborn person give in.

Ranaya looked away. She would be had if she stared too long. Elves had that ability about them. Apparently he was trying to use it as an advantage.

Bessie just took a step back and stared back and forth between them with wide eyes, not knowing what to do exactly.

"Landrian, I AM FINE." Ranaya said stubbornly, trying not to look at him.

"But Ranaya," his voice was turning into honey.

Oh no….

Ranaya composed herself and gave him a straight face. She then got nose to nose with him. Well nose to chest that is. She stared up at him.

"I am going to that coronation if it's the last thing I do, Landrian Brightstar." Ranaya felt herself melting in his eyes. And she knew he knew it too.

He sighed, "Stubborn human woman."

"Persistent elf," she said back with a slight smile.

"Stubborn redhead," Landrian shot back, stooping down.

"Persistent blon-," Ranaya's words were cut off and turned into a muffled 'mmph.'

Bessie gasped and turned away as Landrian kissed Ranaya to block out her next name calling.

A kiss that left Ranaya stumbling back a few steps.

"You win," Landrian said against her lips and then helped button her dress in the back, before leaving Bessie staring and Ranaya smiling.

"Always," said Ranaya.

**Fyre Dancer has offered to draw the Slaves of Zachavi characters Ranaya, Landrian, and Karik. Big thanks to her. And I have the next story to this ready to post. I'm going to make this a series. It's starting with their great great great granddaughter. I need a name for the series. I was thinking 'The Age of the Tarachians' but I'm open to ideas.**


	63. Epilogue

**This is it. I'm so excited! It's finally done. Of course this is just the beginning. I have another story coming up so be on the look out. It's called The Girl of Glander. It's about the great great great granddaughter of Ranaya and Landrian. This is going to be a series from now on. This is book one of The Tarachian Days. **

Epilogue:

Ranaya lay awake. It was in the middle of the night and yet she still hadn't fallen asleep. She was restless and her belly was so big it was hard to get in a comfortable position. Every so often she felt a spasm shoot through her. It was twelve months since she was told she was pregnant. For the elves thirteen months was a full term for the baby to be born. It couldn't be time yet; although her body seemed to say otherwise. They already had names for a boy or a girl.

She wasn't sure if Landrian was asleep. He had his arm draped around her stomach protectively, and hadn't moved in a while.

Ranaya struggled out from under his arm and sighed loudly as another spasm went through her. It was beginning to get sharper.

Landrian made a small noise of protest but nothing more.

Ranaya tried to lay still.

She took a sharp intake of breath as a horrible cramp shot through her and she grabbed her stomach with a groan. She felt something wet go down her legs and a real contraction it.

Landrian shot up instantly, "What's the matter?"

"Baby wants out," Ranaya winced with a smile.

Landrian got up quickly, struggling to get his clothes on in a hurry.

Ranaya couldn't help but laugh even through her pain. He was so nervous at the thought of being a father and yet he was a King and a General who ruled a Kingdom and fought wars.

Landrian managed to stumble out the chamber door without falling and raced out to get Nathan.

The elvish physician had agreed to stay in the castle until Ranaya had her baby and then would return to the Tarachian Forest.

Ranaya was glad he had since the Zachavian's didn't know anything about half elven babies.

A few minutes later came in Nathan with Landrian behind looking like a scared child. Bessie came in as well.

Ranaya patted the bed beside her and he sat down.

Nathan started shooting orders for Bessie and some for Landrian and they all got to work.

Ranaya tried so hard not to scream but soon she couldn't keep it in. The pain was unbearable. Not even holding onto Landrian's hand helped.

"Almost there," it seemed like that's all Nathan could say. It was making Ranaya ill and impatient.

And then there was a baby cry then Landrian was handed a small baby boy, and Ranaya knew it was over….

Only another pain shot through her as she stared at the beautiful baby.

"What's going on? What's wrong with my wife?" Landrian was panicked as Bessie took the baby from his arms.

Nathan shook his head in worry. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have to find out what's wrong."

"No, No, I'm staying!" Landrian said stubbornly.

"You must go, Your Majesty," Nathan said sternly.

Ranaya was scared and was afraid of Landrian leaving but she couldn't speak or she would scream. Contractions were hitting her again.

What was going on? She had the baby already.

Landrian left, looking torn.

He paced back and forth unable to stop. She had been in there over an hour and she was screaming like she was dying. He couldn't take this. He had to find out what was going on with her. Wars he could do. Even have his own face slashed, but when it came to Ranaya he just couldn't handle her hurting in anyway.

"Brother, you are about to wear a hole in the floor," Naylandi chastised.

Both the Yarkish and Brightstar families were there waiting and Landrian was driving them crazy.

He stopped in mid step as another baby cry was heard and Ranaya's screams stopped. He stood there dumbly; his mouth going slack.

Naylandi grabbed him before he sailed sideways in a faint.

Landrian quickly snapped out of it and ran. He stood in the doorway and stared at the picture before him.

Ranaya held two babies in her arms. She was tired but very happy. "Come meet your son Riordan, and your daughter, Lael."

And Landrian did.

**Anyone who hasn't put me on author alert so you will know when I post the next story.**

**Review!**


	64. AUTHORNOTE

This isn't an update. I've recently read two books of Anne Elisabeth Stengl. Goldstone Wood series. Her books gave me an idea. What if Karik had been a dragon and the elves shapeshifters?

So I decided to try it out. I'm posting a new version. It will be only a little different. I'm not changing the plot. If you want to read it. Here is the link.

Please review. The Slaves of Zachavi: SECOND VERSION


End file.
